Gakuen Hetalia
by Europe28
Summary: "This is truly ridiculous!" America couldn't help but voice his protest at the stupid idea their bosses were suggesting. Who was it who decided nations needed to be further eductated? FrUk GerIta AmeCan SuFin NorDen PruHun SpaMaro PoLiet SwiLiech.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the author: ****I know that the nations were different ages at different times but for this they are all aged between 17-18.**

**In the light of an anonymous review I have just received I feel that this note should be added to the start of 'Gakuen Hetalia'. Personally I thought most of it was clear but evidently not.**

**Bits I thought were clear**

**This is a _slash _fanfiction, for those who do not know what this means, it means that it is boy/boy. If you don't like, please don't feel the need to read further.**

**It is mostly Fruk with some other pairings which I think are detailed on the next page.**

**Parts that are not clear but deserve warning**

**This is a dark fic and includes some quite mature factors including rape and violence. For those that do not wish to read a fic with these themes please turn away now and I will not blame you for doing so. There is a quite a bit of sex with at least one scene between all the major pairings.**

**_I have only written this note to make sure that only those who want to read on do, and I hope those who choose to continue enjoy._**

**Full pairings are: **FrancexEngland AmericaxCanada ItalyxGermany HungaryxPrussia LiechtensteinxSwitzerland RomanoxSpain LithuaniaxPoland FinlandxSweden NorwayxDenmark

**Please enjoy and don't be too critical. :)**

"This is truly ridiculous!" America couldn't help but voice his protest at the stupid idea their bosses were suggesting. Around him a large number of the other nations were gathered; some looking just as irritated as him, others nervously trying to catch each other's eye.

His boss sighed and rolled his eyes, clearly having been over this several times; "We just feel it would be a good idea to have our representatives further educated..."

"But we've done Primary education!" England now butted in to argue, he'd kept quiet most of the morning but it didn't seem like he could hold his distaste in any longer.

"Primary education will only get you so far" America's boss reminded him, "High school will be a good experience for you all, of course we've agreed..." He looked around at the other nations bosses for conformation before continuing, "...That you should use your human names only, high school can be full of prejudices or people seeking for things to their advantage, some may even treat you cruelly for who you are, do you understand?"

"Why?" Little Canada's voice had sounded in the silence, he would have been ignored if America hadn't then repeated the question,

"Some people are just like that..."

"Ah, oui" Francis beamed, "like L'Angleterre here?"

"Shut it Frog!" England snapped back, glowering at the Frenchman, his boss elbowed him, looking apologeticly at France's boss.

America's boss cleared his throat and nodded, "yes, just like that."

"Well I think it sounds fun" Italy piped up, "me Germany and Japan can all be in the same classes right?" He asked linking arms with his two friends; Japan smiled happily, Germany looked embarrassed trying not to look his boss in the eye.

"But what will happen to the countries while we're gone?" Spain phrased a reasonable question,

"Nothing, we will insure nothing goes wrong but we cannot move forward in the years you'll be away, if anything serious comes up we will of course seek your advice, now can you all agree?"

He took the silence as an agreement and dismissed them calling cheerfully, "your uniforms will arrive in the post along with room arrangements, and class time tables, be sure to turn up when the semester starts..."

The moment the last of the nations had gone from the room the bosses fell into their seats; dealing with late teen nations was not the easiest thing in the world.

* * *

Italy struggled to contain his excitement, after all these days of waiting two parcels with his and Romano's names on them had arrived at the house, Romano didn't look as thrilled as his brother as he unwrapped the package.

"Look!" Italy exclaimed, pulling a pair of black pants, white shirt, scarlet tie and red blazer from the bottom of his delivery, "This uniform è il meglio!" He began instantly pulling off his dressing gown to pull the uniform over his head.

Romano ignored him, examining the room rotor, "We're sharing with that potato bastard!" He almost dropped the sheet of paper in rage,

"Germany" Italy looked round a grin from ear to ear, "that's great, who else?"

"Japan Prussia and Spain, this dammed room is going to be packed, well I'm not sleeping on the floor if that's what it's going to come too!"

"I'm sure we'll be fine onii-san" Italy patted him on the back, fully dressed in his new uniform; Romano gave a weak smile, he supposed the uniform wasn't too bad... Then his stomach gave a lurch, he'd heard about these boarding schools, someone could jump on his precious brother any time!

"No!" Without thinking Romano lurched himself at his brother knocking them both to the floor; he didn't even hear the door open.

"Sorry, I'll come back later," Romano whipped his head up to see Spain sniggering in the doorway, Romano got up abruptly blushing red,

"How'd you get in!" He flustered, pulling his dressing gown tighter around himself, wishing that he'd pulled his uniform on like his brother.

"I see your one arrived too," Spain nodded at the mess of cardboard and paper all over the floor, ignoring the question. He grinned, pulling Romano into a tight hug, "We're going to be in the same room mi pequeño tomate,"

Romano squirmed out of his grip, "D-don't call me that bastard!" He stammered, spinning on his heel and storming up the stairs to get changed properly; Spain shrugged,

"Well then Ita, I'll see you in school" Spain waved, smiling at the younger brother; once he would of traded anything for that boy, but now he couldn't understand why he'd ever want anyone but Romano, after all he was cute too.

Italy was left feeling a little confused about the situation but he decided not to let it bother him. He ran out into the hallway to the phone, did Germany know they were sharing a room yet?  
There was a long pause before someone picked the phone up, hissing and holding back a yawn.

"Doitsu!" Italy half yelled down the phone, he heard a moody grumble at the other end,

"This is Prussia, West went out for a morning run I'll tell him to call you when he gets back," the voice sounded half asleep and annoyed,

"Grazie" Italy thanked him before hanging up, that was when it hit him, he didn't know Germany's human name, and he didn't think Germany knew his, what about Japan! Panic was beginning to set in, he'd have to find out before they got to school; despite his innocence even Italy was a little worried what might happen at school if people found out who they were.

He wasn't quite sure how long he'd sat next to that phone for, it seemed like an age, but Romano still hadn't come down for breakfast so it couldn't of been that long. Italy picked up on the first ring.

"Doitsu?" His voice sounded a little less than it's usual cheery self,

"Are you okay Italy?" Germany sounded quite out of breath, however he could still hear the change in the normally bubbly Italian man's voice.

"I'm fine, I-I just realised we didn't actually know what each other's human names were?" Italy couldn't help but feel flustered, the bosses may not of understood this when they'd told them all about this school thing, but to call another nation by their human name was a normal sign of close intimacy, that even Italy could respect.

"Wha' … Oh right this is about school..." Italy heard the other man clear his throat at the other end of the line, "...Well then you can call me L...Ludwig..."

"Ludwig" Italy repeated to make sure he'd heard it right, "then my name is Feliciano"

"Well I'll see you at school I suppose..." The atmosphere was uncomfortable,

"Wait, I've remembered why I rang in the first place; have you got your uniform and stuff yet?"

"I think so, Prussia was hiding something upstairs..." Germany trailed off, Italy could picture him looking over his shoulder in the direction of the stairs with a suspicious look,

"We're in the same room, with Japan, Prussia, Spain and onii-san," Italy couldn't keep the pleasure out of his voice, "we can still sleep in the same bed"

"I-Italy!" Germany hissed down the line, "do not let your brother here you say that, he's already got it in for me,

"but why, we're not having sex or anything?" Italy tilted his head in confusion,

"T-That's not the point, you know what he's like, we'll probably have to sleep in separate beds while we're there"

"But Romano sleeps with Spain sometimes?"

"Look Italy, I don't need to know, I'll see you at school," he hung up.

Germany could feel his face heating up all over, first he and Italy actually told each other their human names, then he started talking about sleeping in the same bed. He sighed, slouching down the wall into a sitting position against it.

"Lover's tiff?" Prussia smirked, dusting off his hands as he walked down the stairs, looking proud of himself.

"We're going to have to call each other by first names..." Germany murmured into his hands, "it's so embarrassing"

"Well I call you Ludwig all the time?" Prussia sat down beside him,

"I know _Gilbert_ but we're brothers, I mean how would you feel having to call Spain or France by their human names?" Germany reasoned, Prussia thought a moment then shivered; "well too bad because that's what we've got to do."

The two brothers sat in silence contemplating the idea of addressing their fellow nations by their human names.

"Do you know anyone's name except for mine?" Germany looked over at his brother who was looking strangely worried, he started at the question then blushed,

"I know two, one was an accident and the other was just a misunderstanding..."

"Well that's more than me" Germany smiled helpfully at him, they didn't usually have these brother to brother talks.

"The first was when me and France got drunk and overheard him trying to tell some French military leader his name, she was a bird in armor, I mean who wouldn't find that attractive, and the second was when me and Hungary were kids..." He trailed off again, Germany gave him a helpful nod. "Well you know how she used to think she was a guy?"

"You've told me" Germany shrugged,

"Well she got this name and she thought it was funny, being a girl's name and that, so she told me..."

Germany smiled, punching his brother playfully on the shoulder- very ungermanyish behaviour. "you may talk the talk but you're useless in romance" he grinned,

"very funny, cause you weren't blushing or anything when Italy told you his name" Prussia snapped back, realising he'd hit a nerve as Germany's face fell back to it's normal scowl.

"I'll go and retrieve the uniform you locked in the cupboard shall I?" He stormed off up the stairs leaving a grumbling Prussia behind him.

Japan dusted off his new uniform, it looked a lot like the ones you could find in his country, he'd discovered he was sharing a room with Germany and Italy too, plus some others he'd met here and around. But then there was the issue of using first names, even humans at his house tended to address people by their surnames unless they knew each other really well.

He smiled lightly, he was close friends with Germany and Italy, he also knew America and England quite well, maybe it would be alowd with them, and he could sort something out with the others later.

This could be fun, school always looked fun in the mangas he read. He was sure Italy and Germany's brothers couldn't be as bad as the stories made out, and Spain seemed like a nice guy.

He quickly read over his time table, he was doing the main subjects like Maths, Literature and science, he could also see his boss had signed him up for art and IT as well, he might see America in IT.

_For those who don't know what IT is it's basically computing; Information Technology_

Maybe he should ask their names before they started school, so they wouldn't have the awkwardness in lessons.

It had been so long since he'd used his human name he'd had to check with his boss what it was. Kiku... It sounded familiar now he knew what it was; he'd have to phone Italy and Germany later to tell them.

Sitting back contentedly in his chair Japan smiled, oh yes this was going to be great.

* * *

"This is awful!" France had to hold the phone away from his ear England was being so loud, he himself was barely up, in fact he hadn't been till he'd had to pick up to the unresting shrill of the phone up.

"What is?" France yawned, not really in the mood to argue until he'd at least had breakfast.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" England snapped just as loudly as before, "Do you have your uniform and stuff yet?"

Stretching, France pulled on his dressing gown and slippers, "I'll just go and check L'Angleterre" he grumbled, knowing the other wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

Sure enough a parcel was waiting on the front door step; "It's here, why? What's so important?"

"Read the note!" England hissed, France opened the package, pausing a second to admire the uniform, before pulling a sheet of paper from the bottom of the box; it was a list of who was in his room.

_America, Canada, …... _"NO!" France dropped the note, this was going to ruin everything, he had to share a room with England!

"You think you've got it bad! I've got to share with you, and you snore!" England yelled, he almost sounded in tears,

"How would you know that?" France smirked, "been sneaking into my room at night?"

"Why the hell would I do that! I can hear you from next door when we have to stay in hotels during meetings!" He gave a small huff, then seemed to lighten; "they did send you the boy's uniform right?"

"Of course they did," France narrowed his eyes knowing where England was going with this,

"Well people have been known to get confused with you in the past..." France could almost hear him sniggering down the line,

"That was once!"

"Twice I think you'll find," this time England didn't bother to hold back his laughter,

"At least it gets me laid," England stopped laughing as France hit a nerve. "When was the last time you slept with someone?" France faked a mock thoughtful tone, "you know I can't seem to recall anyone..."

"Fuck off you dammed frog!" With that the line went dead, France grinned, he loved it when he one the fights.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is it..." England let out a long sigh, stepping out of the car already dressed in his uniform, his boss gave him a short nod before driving on again. He looked around hesitantly for anyone else he knew, he managed to spot Germany who was looking just as out of place as Germans always do.

"Ger..." He managed to stop himself just in time, it didn't look like anyone had heard him though, they were too rapped up in their own lives. This time more cautiously he approached Germany. Germany gave a small grateful smile, they were both nervous.

"Ludwig" Germany whispered,

"Arthur," it seemed like if they just told each other their names naturally it didn't feel as awkward.

"Seen anyone else yet?" Ludwig looked around anxiously, probably looking for those he knew better,

"Only you, I just got here" Arthur shrugged, standing on tip toes to see over some of the taller student's heads.

"Prussia's about... I mean Gilbert is about somewhere," Germany let lose a sweat drop, it was hard to shake of habit.

"Ludwig!" A small brown haired bullet sped across the yard wrapping his arms around the German,

"Feliciano?" Germany felt his face heat up, a few people had now turned to look at them; the girls squealed excitedly, sprinting off in embarrassed giggles, Germany pushed the smaller nation away giving him a stern look, "I thought we'd discussed this"

"Oh, I thought that was only about sleeping in the same..._mh_" Ludwig clamped his hand round Feliciano's mouth, ignoring Arthur's amused looks.

"I'll show Feliciano where our dorm is, I'll see you later," Ludwig began half leading, half dragging Feliciano towards the building.

England shook his head still smiling, but he was on his own now; it felt a little uncomfortable, even the Frog's company was better than being alone... No he wouldn't go that far.

"Are you okay?" A teenager that looked his age tapped him on the shoulder, Arthur jumped, the other was tall and well built but he looked friendly too,

"I'm fine thanks" Arthur nodded, "my frien... I mean room mates haven't turned up yet" - To say the word _friends_ to describe any of them felt like an insult on his tongue.

"I'm Jason," the boy held out his hand,

Arthur hesitated only a moment before taking hold of it and shaking, "my name's Arthur."

"Ah, making friends are we?" France resting his elbow on his shoulder, appearing from nowhere,

"Go away!" Arthur hissed, looking apologeticly at his new friend, "sorry this is Francis one of my dorm mates, he's an idiot though"

"Who are you calling an idiot, stupide" Francis shot back, eyeing this new friend of Arthur's up and down, there was something he didn't quite like about this guy, he wasn't quite sure what.

"So which way to our room?" Francis griped Arthur's shoulder and lead him away towards the building. Arthur looked a little irritated but didn't let it linger.

* * *

Canada hugged Kumajirou tightly to his chest, America had insisted that he take care of Canada while they were at school together.

"It's onii-san's job" he kept grinning, despite Canada trying to remind him they weren't actually blood brothers, he was ignored as usual.

"We're sharing a room with Arthur and Francis, eh, and just when we thought we'd gotten away from them too, oh well it'll be fun!" America continued to pull him round, most likely not having an inkling to where they were meant to be going.

"Alfred?" Canada's heart gave a small jump as he spoke the other nation's name, but carried on anyway, "I've got our room number in my bag if you'll just let me get to it"

"Oh, right," Alfred let go of his arm, and watched him search through the shoulder bag with a Canadian flag on- he'd have to get rid of that later.

"Room 34" Canada looked up happily, only just having time to pull his stuff back into his bag before Alfred had dragged him down another hall.

He pushed open the door triumphantly, England and France were already in there, sitting on bed's as far away from each other as possible, unpacking their things. America and Canada took the two beds in the middle.

The room ended up with one neat and tidy half (Canada and France's) and the other half looking like a bomb had gone off (England and America's).

"What is with this mess mon cher!" Francis lunged forward to attempt a clean up, Arthur knocked him back,

"Don't call me that! Especially here!" He lowered his voice hoping Matthew and Alfred wouldn't hear him, they weren't paying attention anyway.

"pourquoi?" Francis blinked innocently,

"B-because it makes it sound like... you know..." Arthur trailed off his face going red,

"No I don't know?" Francis smirked, settling next to Arthur on his bed, Arthur shifted away,

"Like we're going out or something..."

Francis let out a splutter of laughter and pounced on the unsuspecting Brit, who gave a loud cry of surprise.

Amazingly Canada and America were still ignoring them; maybe they were just used to it after having lived in a house with them for so long.

Francis was lying on top of a furious looking England. "...Well we wouldn't want that, would we?" Francis grinned evilly, his face way to close for comfort.

"Get off you stupid Frog!" Arthur managed to push Francis off him, ending the movement with one swift blow to the Frenchman's head with his pillow.

"Okay, okay, I won't call you that in front of the other students" Francis laughed, "but I won't promise I won't when we're in here," he winked, earning another slap round the head with the pillow.

* * *

"Why are you here!" Prussia felt something heavy collide with the back of his head, his first thoughts were 'a frying pan?' But no it was just a rather heavy school bag.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, Hungary was glaring fixedly at his back.

The girls school uniform consisted of a white shirt and thigh length checked red skirt, some of the girls, including Hungary had a matching checked ribbon on their head too.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we all have to attend this place _Elizabeta,_" she hit him with her bag again,

"Yeah, but I thought because your brother was here you wouldn't have to come," she gave him an indignant poke in the chest, "you're so irritating and perverted, the other students aren't safe"

Gilbert gave a small laugh, "you're the one sharing a room with Belgium, all the boys in this place should be fleeing for their lives"

"Shhh!" Eliza hissed, hitting him for extra measure, "her name is Belle"

"Oh right" Gilbert felt a little guilty, but he smiled again quickly holding out his hand, "Gilbert" he grinned, like it was their first meeting, to his delight Eliza blushed a little but he didn't dare comment; she still had that heavy bag in her hands. "Well, I'll be seeing you around," he turned, waving over his shoulder, before turning back, smiling lightly to himself.

* * *

"Why can't I share a room with nii-san?" Liechtenstein clung too Switzerland's arm like a limpet as he tried to drop her off at her door. She was pressed against his leg, leaning forward to beg.

"Lili!" he tried to push her away, wishing that skirt didn't have to be as short as it was, "The other two will look after you, there's nothing to worry about"

"But I don't know them very well" she wailed, pressing his arm against her chest (accidentally on her behalf), Vash was turning redder by the second, what if another girl caught her acting like this; they weren't really siblings but she was younger than him.

"Hello there," Hungary and Belgium had just bounded up the staircase, they didn't find Lili's behaviour weird, nations seemed instinctively more clingy.

"Having trouble parting?" Belgium spoke kindly, trying to take Lili's hand, "come on, I'll do you a make over if you'd like?"

Lili stopped crying and slackened her grip a little on her brother's shirt, she nodded allowing Belgium and Hungary to lead her into the room. Vash breathed a sigh of relief, turning to make his way to his own dormitory. Who was he sharing a room with? He hadn't had time to check, he didn't know many of the other countries well apart from Austria and Liechtenstein, but Lili was a girl and Austria some how had managed to get out of having to go to school; he supposed it was because the Austrian already seemed to be pretty well educated.

He pulled out a slip of paper with his room number on from his pocket, '37', spotting a sign on the wall reading 'rooms 30 – 40' he turned a corner. He could hear a lot of racket coming from one of the rooms a little further down, he wondered who that was. Suddenly someone was pushed out of the room by another with a heavy shove.

"And stay out!" The blond one still in the room barked, slamming the door on the other's face, the first began instantly banging on the door,

"It's my room too! You can't just lock me out, Matthieu ignore stupid Arthur, let me in!" The boy suddenly spotted Vash looking at him, a smile spread over his face, "you must be one of us," he left the door to come and shake Vash's hand, "Which one is it?"

"Switzerland" Vash spoke carefully, was this someone trying to trick him?

"I'm France... Well Franc_is _at the moment, I've been locked out," he turned to look back over his shoulder at the still closed door, "oh well, Matthieu will let me in at some point when Arthur calms down. So what's your name?"

Vash held his tongue, he couldn't say it; telling Lili his name felt different, it still felt dirty to tell anyone else.

"Come on" Francis teased, "I'll tell you the names of some of the others too; England is Arthur, America is Alfred, and Canada is Matthieu or Matthew to Alfred and Arthur," he looked a little irritated at his last words, but recovered quickly enough to smile again.

"I'm Vash," Switzerland held out his hand, avoiding the Frenchman's gaze, "I'd better get into my room, I wish you luck getting back into yours"

"Thanks" Francis patted him on the back and went back to the door, muttering things through the key hole.

Vash pushed open the door.

"This room is totally too full!" Poland was attempting to push Latvia and Estonia into a corner near the door, "can't you two like sleep in a cupboard or something?"

"Feliks..." Lithuania was trying to reason with him while preventing Latvia from bursting into tears at the same time, Estonia had quite simply climbed into the cupboard and was reading a book.

"Oh there's another one" Feliks groaned, making towards Vash, "can't you go somewhere else, the cupboard isn't big enough for three, you look too scary as well!"

"Feliks there are five beds" Toris pointed out looking apologeticly at Vash, trying to pull Poland away.

"But Liet, where am I meant to put all of my stuff?" He whined, indicating the two overflowing suitcases on the floor.

"The Cupboard where you put Raivis and Eduard is usually a good place to put things," he began pulling Latvia and Estonia out of the cupboard, pulling one of Feliks' suitcases towards him, beginning to unpack.

Raivis and Eduard took the two beds closest to the wall, hoping Lithuania would take the next one so they wouldn't have to sleep next to Feliks or this new comer who looked scary.

"So like who are you?" Poland eyed Vash carefully, his confidence beginning to drain away like it always did, he snuck away to hide behind the crouching Lithuanian who was still trying to unpack all of his things; they both toppled to the floor.

"Vash, Switzerland" he introduced, pulling his own suitcase towards the bed next to Eduard's. The two Baltic states fell back a little, but after Vash had ignored them for a while they began to relax again.

* * *

The last room occupied by the nations was the Scandinavian's. The room held a rather tense atmosphere. Sweden sat on his bed next to Finland's and glared across at Denmark who glared back with a grin on his face, Norway looked just as dead-panned as ever, Iceland wasn't really paying attention to anyone, while poor Finland tried to make awkward conversation between them.

"So... How have Denmark, Iceland, and Norway been?" Finland smiled, trying to catch one of the three's eye; Denmark spun round still wearing his enthusiastic grin,

"great, we're all doing great now, except Iceland..." Denmark opened his mouth to continue, but (if possible) Sweden shot him an even nastier look and muttered,

"D'n't ta'k to 'im, or I'll bre'k yer nose." Tino blushed a little in embarrassment, not daring to say anything else in case he got Mathias into trouble again.

After a moments silence he couldn't help but speak again, "What are your names Iceland and Norway?" He hoped Mathias wouldn't answer the question for them, luckily he didn't.

"Aisu" Iceland nodded,

"Norge" Norway spoke without even looking up. The silence returned again.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur blinked awake, the sun was shining through the curtains into the room; it was strangely quiet, he couldn't be the first one up surely...

He sat up to look round at the other three beds; they were empty? Confusion all over his face he checked the bedside clock, 8:30! He'd missed breakfast and lessons were starting in fifteen minuets!

This was Francis' revenge for yesterday he just knew it!

Pulling his pyjamas off he grabbed one of the new unworn uniforms from the floor and pulled it on with little delicacy. His stomach gave a rumble of annoyance, that bastard, he'd never last till lunch...

8:35. There wasn't any time to waste; grabbing his bag he charged from the room, trying to comb his hair unsuccessfully with his fingers.

8:40. Why were there so many stairs in this stupid school! It took you ages to get anywhere. He had Literature first lesson, that was the one he'd wanted to make a good impression in, he loved telling stories and writing.

8:45. On the dot he pushed the classroom door open; Francis was sat at the back by the window, he looked up when Arthur entered, smirking.

"Ah, Mr Kirkland" the teacher smiled, he looked like a friendly sort of man with light brown hair and a short moustache, possibly in his mid-forties. "I'm afraid there's only one seat left..."

Francis stopped smirking, a dawn of realisation hitting him, but it was nothing compared to Arthur who could only mouth an attempted refusal. "Go and sit down then boy," the teacher gave him a sweeping motion.

Arthur walked wordlessly across the room taking his seat next to Francis.

"This is all your fault frog!" Arthur hissed under his breath as he pulled his books from his hurriedly packed bag.

"My fault! You were the one who locked me out of the room last night for no reason" Francis argued back, stopping to smile at a pretty girl who was eyeing him up.

"There was a perfectly good reason and you know it!" Arthur's face flushed red with anger fixing his sharp green eyes on Francis,

"Oh you mean stuff like this?" Francis gave an evil grin and slipped his hand onto Arthur's knee, the Englishman gave a jolt holding back a squeak of surprise, he was burning more brightly than ever. He dug his nails into the back of Francis' hand quickly till the Frenchman let go, pulling his hand back to cradle – Why did the English have such sharp nails!

For the rest of the lesson they ignored each other, at break Arthur went to talk with his new friend _Jason, _ Francis still didn't like him.

He began to wonder what the others were getting up too, can't of been worse than him; usually he loved literature but sitting next to that tasteless, frigid English bastard was more than he could take, he needed L'amour to express himself.

* * *

"We have lessons together!" Feliciano grabbed hold of Ludwig's arm; they were both heading for maths. Ludwig had hoped to have Kiku there as well but he'd been put down for IT with Alfred for his first lesson. Still Italy wasn't too bad...

Or so he thought.

"Ludwig I don't get this one" Italy moaned for what must have been the hundredth time, good at art he may be but maths... He was struggling to times one and two.

"Look" Ludwig sighed, "it's quite simple you just square these two numbers, add them together, then find the square route of the answer and that's the longest side"

"Gratzi Ludwig" Feliciano beamed putting his head down to fill in the wrong answers again.

Ludwig rolled his eyes leaning back in his chair, he'd finished the work quite some time ago.

"Did that boy just speak Italian?" A girl whispered to her friend, Ludwig let his ear prick up to listen to the conversation behind him,

"I think so... But why would someone be speaking Italian?"

"He's got a funny name too, loads of the new students have; what is the school doing? Adopting as many different nationality students as possible. That good looking one in front's name sounds German?"

Ludwig stopped listening, blushing; school gossip was quite ridiculous.

"Ludwig..." Feliciano was looking at him again, he thought it was because he needed more help so leant over the paper again, but the Italian shook his head whispering a quick, 'sorry' before carrying on with a little too much enthusiasm – even for him.

"I think we should organise a talk or some thing like that with the others, get the message to as many as you can to meet in our room after lights out."

* * *

"So I see I have a rival" Alfred leaned over Kiku's shoulder to examine his work, "but you've got this little bit wrong here," he pointed at a code near the top, Kiku nodded thankfully and changed it.

"Eh, what's that?" Alfred peered closer at Kiku's script,

"I thought I would add a small detail of my own, just to improve the system" Kiku smiled, carrying on with his typing.

Looking irritated Alfred began typing new codes into his script, "there, now my one performs faster and more accurately" he beamed,

"mine now has higher definition and easier compatible storage space" Kiku continued,

"Has more simple controls" Alfred battled back,

"I'm developing thought control"

"Mine has more realistic surround scenes"

"A possibility to link with others to enhance game play"

"Developing a portable version"

"I've got plans to sell it to the consoles."

Alfred glared at him, but Kiku continued to work a small smile on his face; he glanced at America, they both burst out laughing.

"Seriously" Alfred patted him on the back "We should work together on something some time"

"I'd like that" Kiku nodded.

* * *

Arthur wobbled a little on his feet; his stomach had dissolved into a quivering mess, he felt pale and shaky as he stepped forward in his Sports uniform along side the other boys on the track.

If he hadn't been feeling so awful he would have been terribly embarrassed; the other boys all looked strong and tanned, while he was pale, with long thin legs that Francis had often made fun of.

The teacher blew a whistle and they began running. Sometimes Jason ran with him but sometimes he ran ahead; instead Arthur found Francis jogging along side him, obviously holding back just to taunt him.

"Still got those skinny legs?" He grinned,

"Go away Frog," he only just managed to murmur the words, he felt so weak, but it was almost lunch, he just needed to get round this track a few times.

"Well your 'friend' isn't running with you so I thought I'd keep you company," Arthur had to admit that for a moment Francis almost looked sincere, but any look he might of portrayed was gone quickly.

"Jason is my friend, I'm just running slowly, he doesn't need to go slowly for me, I mean look, you're almost walking!"

"Yes" Francis admitted, "but I'm still here."

Feeling the colour rush to his face and a sudden dizzy feeling, Arthur stumbled; his strength finally giving in, he fainted. He could faintly feel someone catch him, and a worried buzz but he was too tired to care.

* * *

Lithuania breathed a slow sigh of relief, he was glad he'd managed to talk Feliks out of wearing the girl's uniform. They'd been lucky enough to of been put in the same class, but Feliks was tiring quickly.

"Like, this is so boring" he muttered to Toris under his breath, fiddling with a lock of blond hair, "how much longer till break Liet?"

Toris elbowed him; Feliks didn't even seem to be trying to remember not to call Toris by his country name – even if it was a shortened version.

"We still have another half and hour" he whispered back, peering across the classroom to where Raivis and Eduard were.

"Hey Liet, don't you think it's like funny that these people don't even know they're surrounded by six nations" Feliks laughed, "it feels like an invasion"

"Keep your voice down" Toris checked to make sure no one else had heard, before quietening Feliks.

"Seeing as you two have so much to say, you won't mind translating this text on the board will you?" Toris and Feliks jumped, somehow the teacher had snuck behind them and was now leaning over their heads.

"Oh... um..." Feliks blinked, he had only ever learnt his own language, Toris', English, Japanese and the international tongue all the countries shared. "What language is it?" He asked slowly, still trying to decipher the words.

"What type of poetry have we been studying all lesson?" The teacher tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. Feliks looked round at Toris for help, but he wasn't offering any help, staring straight ahead at the board, an unreadable look on his face. Feliks looked round the room for any more help; Raivis and Eduard were just as still as Toris, but Eduard managed to mouth at him 'Russian'

"Russian" Feliks shot back after the long pause, like he'd just thought of the idea,

"and it says?"

"Um..." Feliks looked down, Toris was still looking straight ahead but a note had been pushed in front of Feliks on the desk "A sudden bliss has seized my mind, And to a mountain peak it carries me, Up where the wind's forgotten how to stir the trees; The deepest valley lies in silence..."

"Yes, thank you," the teacher turned away again, looking a little baffled.

"Thanks" Feliks muttered, he watched Toris pull a weak smile,

"No problem."

* * *

Alfred managed to apprehend Francis in the hall during lunch break, the Frenchman looked quite pale and panicked, he was carrying food from the school restaurant in the direction of the dormitories.

"What is it Alfred?" He sounded hurried, shifting uncomfortably with the food in his arms,

"Well; Matthew who heard from Feliks, who heard from Toris, who was told by Romano, who was informed by Antonio, who was told by Prussia, who got it from Ludwig that we are all to meet in Ludwig's room after lights out," Alfred drew breath, "I don't know what it's all about though... You'll tell Arthur right?"

"Sure" Francis nodded, trying to take in what had just been said, "I need to get going now," with that he hurried along down the corridor turning a corner pointing in the direction of the room.

Scratching his head Alfred shrugged, he'd ask about it later, but right now he needed to find Matthew; he had made a promise (to himself) that he'd take care of him.

With a grin on his face he spun on his heel running back down the hall to Matthew's classroom.

He flung open the door with a flourish, Matty was really lucky he had loads of the other nations in a class with him.

Matthew sighed when he saw Alfred enter, drawing the whole class' attention, and Matthew couldn't blame them, Alfred did indeed look cool; his hair messy but with more control than Arthur's, his glasses were held firmly in front of his eyes, he wore his tie loosely round his neck- still able to get away with it.

"Matty!" He exclaimed, crossing the room with two large bounds, pulling something from his bag. A few people spun round to look at where Matthew was sitting as if they hadn't noticed him there before – if truth be told they probably hadn't.

"Hey Alfred" he smiled, looking at what Alfred was shoving under his nose, "What is it?"

"Well you know we have that meeting tonight..." He lowered his voice, instinctively Matthew leant closer, he nodded. "Well... I don't think I'll be able to do my homework tonight, but you're clever can you do it?" He raised his voice at this part, the other students (Not including the nations) burst out laughing.

Matthew felt his face heat up in embarrassment, Alfred carried on talking to him like nothing had happened, he probably hadn't even realised he'd just made Matthew 'target number 1'. He knew this was going to happen when Alfred had suggested he'd take care of him.

When Alfred left after lunch to get back to his own class Matthew found him self sitting on his own, the people who had noticed him before were now sniggering about him behind their hands to their neighbours.

"Thanks for that America" he mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

She'd tried to sit herself as far away from _him _as possible but somehow he'd still managed to settle in a seat beside her.

Why couldn't she of been in a class with Lili or Belle!

After Lili had settled down Eliza had found that her and Belle were great to talk too, giggling about boys they'd seen out in the yard and the latest fashions. Belle knew loads, being as close to France's house as she was.

She glanced over at Gilbert who despite moving heaven and earth to sit next to her had not spoken a word to her all morning, apart from to give her his brother's message. Even when she'd tried to talk to others at lunch he'd hung around just behind her still not saying anything.

She yawned, to be perfectly honest their teacher was so boring that she'd rather be stuck at home being lectured by her boss. Suddenly struck by an idea she bent down to fish around in her bag, finding what she was looking for she withdrew. Gilbert was watching her carefully, but she ignored him, taking careful aim she pulled back her hair band, loaded with her spare ink cartridges, and fired.

The teacher was hit by several rapid successful blows to the back of the head, spinning round looking furious another met him half way, catching him on the side of the face. The class held back it's laughter biting on their bottom lips and grinning.

"Who was it!" The teacher demanded hysterically, facing Eliza and Gilbert, "I know it came from this direction?"

The two stayed silent, their expression unreadable. "Get out both of you!"

Eliza and Gilbert walked calmly from the room closing the door behind them, before spluttering with laughter.

"Did you see his face when that one hit him on the cheek?" Eliza clutched at her side,

"Yeah, but the best bit was when we wouldn't own up, he went all red," Gilbert puffed up his cheeks in imitation, looking stern, but he couldn't hold it for long, soon he was laughing along side Eliza again.

They collapsed against the hallway still weakly laughing, out of breath.

"I wish you were like this all the time" Gilbert suddenly muttered, all joy of the moment draining away; Eliza stopped laughing too, turning her head to look at him,

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing..." He got to his feet looking away, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, Eliza leapt up pulling at his shirt,

"Tell me" she demanded. He spun round to face her again, looking like he was struggling to phrase whatever it was; at that moment Eliza suddenly realised how much taller he'd gotten since they last saw each other, she only came up to his chest.

"...Your just so girly now" he admitted, Eliza looked affronted,

"Well I am a girl" she pointed out,

Gilbert grinned, the amusement back in his eyes, "yeah well you used to think..."

"No, don't!" Eliza leapt at him, they both fell to the ground with a crash just as the teacher opened the door; it must have been quite a sight for him, Eliza was sat on top of Gilbert, straddling his waist, looking completely appalled at their position.

The teacher managed to recover himself. "Get off each other" he scolded, "you can both have a detention, I expect to see you this evening after school, till then you can go to your rooms, _your own rooms _I don't want to see you until school finishes," he slammed the door.

"Bet you he's going to go and wank about us" Gilbert smirked, Eliza elbowed him but she smiled too,

"Don't be so disgusting!"

Gilbert smiled, ruffling her hair; Eliza fell back glaring at him, "do you know how long it took me to do my hair this morning!"

"What did I say..." He turned around to walk down the hallway shrugging, "...way too girly"

Just to prove him wrong she charged at his back punching him on the side before running past in the direction of the girl's rooms, unaware that Gilbert had stopped, his face flushed, an uncomfortable look over his features.

* * *

"It's great we're sat together isn't it Su-san... I-I mean Berwald" he corrected himself.

Denmark, Iceland and Norway had been put in a class with Liechtenstein and Belgium, so Berwald looked a lot more relaxed.

Berwald just nodded to Tino's comment. Tino blushed, although he'd never admit it to Mathias, Norge and Aisu, Berwald had told him his name long ago. Although he had refrained from using the word 'wife' in school, Tino was sure he was telling people that Tino was his girlfriend or something like that.

"Do yah need 'elp?" Berwald looked over at him, aware the smaller nation hadn't been writing for quite some time,

"What? Oh no, I'm fine, I was just thinking..." Tino hurriedly bent over his work again, it was true he was stuck but he didn't feel like he could ask for help from Berwald.

Berwald was really clever, but he still took work really seriously... If only he were as good as that at romance... Tino burned red, what was he thinking!

"About what?" Berwald resting his head on his hand so he could get a better look at Tino,

"Just stuff... Like work, yeah work, work's great, work's good" he babbled, scribbling like crazy into his book. Berwald didn't look like he believed him but let the subject drop.

* * *

This class had managed to be landed with Mathias who had wasted no time in telling everyone he was the best at everything and that they should all beg to be friends with him.

Norge and Aisu had settled down quietly as far away from Mathias as they could, Belle and Lili were sat close to the front listening intently to the teacher, while Matthew sat nearby fiddling with his pen.

"So as I was saying..." Mathias continued to the boy next to him who looked completely uninterested.

Norge glanced across the room, Mathias was just making himself unpopular, what an idiot. He felt a little sorry for his neighbouring nation but he couldn't really be bothered with it, maybe this would teach him to step down a few notches.

Norge had managed to get on pretty good terms with the 'real' most popular guy in the class; he was nothing like Mathias, a lot more considerate for starters. His sympathy was beginning to shift from Mathias to the boy next to him, who was trying in the most polite way to shut Mathias up.

At the front Bella and Lili were hastily scribbling notes, hanging off the teacher's every word. They were already pretty popular in the class now, and a few cute boys had approached them to ask how they were enjoying their first day.

"I wonder how Eliza's doing?" Bella whispered to Lili, when the teacher stopped for breath,

"We'll ask her when we get back to our rooms, this is the last lesson of the day" Lili smiled, blushing as a boy at the other side of the room caught her eye, he seemed to be pretty popular in the class, she'd seen Norge and some of the other boys talking to him earlier.

"Mathias would you please refrain from talking" the teacher sighed, finally tiring of the endless chatter at the back of the class,

"Sure thing miss" Mathias beamed, shutting his mouth for about two minuets before starting up another conversation.

* * *

The last class in the school was Vash's, he seemed to be the only nation on his own. He had already decided he didn't like anyone in his class; and all he'd seen of Lili today was when she ran in during lunch to tell him about the meeting in Germany's room that night, maybe he should pick her up from class, just to make sure she was okay...

The school bell finally rang.

Vash got to his feet quickly, sweeping his books and pens into his bag, he moved swiftly from the room, heading down the corridor to Lili's class.

He'd arrived before their class had been let out, but everyone was packing up their things, a few picking their way across the room to the door. The other nations nodded polity as they passed him, when Lili came out she looked a little surprised to see him but was happy all the same. Bella giggled, hurrying off ahead of them. 'Strange' Vash thought, but girls were a little weird.

"How was your day?" He asked Lili, slinging her bag over his shoulder, a few people were giving them looks, Vash ignored them, and Lili seemed blissfully unaware of them.

"It was great, me and Bella took loads of notes, Mathias got into trouble, but how was your day?"

Vash just shrugged. He wasn't looking forward to going back to his room; Toris mumbled in his sleep, Raivis had night terrors, Eduard would repeat mathematical formulas, and Feliks kept falling out of bed; Vash had little to no sleep the previous night.

"I wonder how long Ludwig will keep us up..." He wondered aloud,

"I hope it isn't too long" Lili smiled, they'd come to the split in the hallway that led to the girl's dormitories,

"Well you girls just be careful, you can get into loads of trouble caught sneaking into boy's rooms, especially after hours,

Lili giggled, spotting Bella who was waiting for her just down the hall, "we will, see you later," she waved over her shoulder, running down the hall to Bella.

* * *

"What did you do to him!" Alfred smacked down on Francis' head as hard as he could,

"It was your idea, I just wanted some way to punish him" Francis argued back,

"It was your idea!" Arthur glared at Alfred; he'd just woken up a few minuets ago after Francis had forcefully tried to stick a scone down his throat, he was now eating all the food Francis had brought in for him.

"I only meant it as a joke!"

Matthew sighed covering his ears, Kumajirou his bear he'd managed to smuggle into the school in his suitcase tumbled onto his lap, looking up immediately and asking "Who?"

"Canada" Matthew reminded him, watching the fight going on to see if it showed any signs of stopping; it had gotten worse if anything. Francis had hold of Arthur's hair, Arthur was clawing at the Frenchman's face and Alfred kept knocking them on the head at regular intervals.

"I wish I could tell them to stop fighting..." Matthew whispered to the white bear, Kumajirou just shrugged,

"why don't you go out for a bit, maybe it'll be over before you get back"

"Okay then," Matthew placed Kumajirou on the floor before slipping unnoticed from the room.

The school was quite peaceful after lessons, students were generally in their rooms or the library, you were free to just roam the halls.

It was a lot more relaxing than sitting on your bed watching Alfred, Francis and Arthur argue. He found himself wondering along to the library wondering what it was like there.

He didn't get as far as the library when three boys that he recognised from his class stepped out they spotted him immediately (just great, usually he was ignored).

"Hey your that stupid kid Alfred gets to do his homework" one called out, Matthew couldn't help but mutter,

"if I'm doing his homework I can't be all that stupid," but this just didn't seem to be his day, normally his comments would be ignored too, but these boys had sharp hearing.

"What did you say!" The first boy grabbed him by the scruff, lifting him clean off his feet,

"N-nothing" Matthew stammered, putting his hands up in nervous defence,

"I think you said something," the second one poked him in the chest, "say sorry"

"Sorry" Matthew repeated, struggling to be free, maybe taking a walk wasn't such a good idea after all.

The boys looked a little disappointed he'd given in so easily, they recovered quickly, dropping Matthew to the floor and giving him a few kicks to the stomach. "Yeah well, don't do it again" they warned, before scuttling off leaving Matthew on the floor clutching his stomach, letting out deep gasping breaths.

He just about managed to pull himself up, though he was still shaking; feeling along the wall he began heading back to the dormitory, hoping he wouldn't meet anyone else on the way. He managed to get back with only a small shove from a passing student.

Opening the door he collapsed onto his bed – the others were still arguing and didn't notice him come in either.

Matthew felt sick, this was all Alfred's fault, unintentionally as usual, but still his fault that Canada had to suffer.

"What's up?" Matthew felt someone seating themselves down on his bed, running their hand through his hair, Matthew looked up trying to hide the tears in his eyes,

"nothing," he pulled an unconvincing smile, Alfred always seemed to fall for those sorts of things, for a moment though Matthew actually thought he was going to argue back in disbelief, but it was gone. Alfred got up again, stretching, Matthew forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's taking them so long..." Romano checked his watch again, glancing over at Ludwig who was pacing Feliciano's bed while the younger Italian boy watched him.

"You still haven't told us what this is about" Gilbert rolled over. He had already been in the room when the others had arrived back from lessons, then had a detention straight afterwards, he seemed to be in a pretty bad mood since he got back from it.

"You'll see when the others get here, it must be pretty hard sneaking out of their rooms though, especially for the girls..." Ludwig glanced at the door again, someone was knocking.

"Who is it?" Antonio got up, opening the door slowly, so as to get a good look at whoever was behind it before he let them in. Francis winked back at him, pushing the door open fully, Arthur, Alfred and Matthew following him in.

"Where are the others?" Alfred looked around at the already pretty full room,

"They should be getting here soon" Romano muttered, shifting as far away from Francis as he could, Francis noticed this pretending to look hurt, he scooted next to Romano on his bed, smiling, but before he could open his mouth Antonio had hit him round the back of the head looking completely surprised at himself. Francis shrugged, and gave a small knowing smirk at Antonio as he passed him.

Romano blushed, trying to hide it by diving into his pillow, cursing.

Vash, the Baltic states and Feliks were the next to arrive, filling the room up even more, some of the nations had to sit on the floor because all the seats on the beds were taken up.

"The girls still aren't here then?" Vash looked worried, beginning to pace with Ludwig.

"Is Matthieu okay?" Francis glanced over at the boy in the corner, he was clutching his chest looking depressed. He had directed the question in Arthur and Alfred's direction, both looked up surprised, turning to look at Matthew.

"Matthew?" Alfred approached him cautiously, picking his way over and around the other nations spread out all over the room, The Scandinavian countries had just arrived.

Matthew looked up at the approaching Alfred with confusion, then he smiled, "I'm fine Alfred, it's nothing"

They stared at each other a moment, Alfred searching for something to say, Matthew knowing he wouldn't be able too; so instead Alfred turned around again, shouting loudly: "If the last room doesn't get here soon, I'm going back!"

As if on queue the girls arrived; Vash immediately sprang at his sister, clutching her arms,

"No one saw you right? You got out okay?" Vash stared hard at her, she just laughed, hugging him, unaware his face had just gone bright red,

"We're fine, you just worry too much."

Belle took her seat on the floor, patting the spot next to her looking at Eliza, the girl paused, looking over at Gilbert who was refusing to look at her, it was all over that stupid fight in the detention.

"_Like it or not Gilbert, I am a girl!" _

"_I never said you weren't, but you have got to admit you are all pathetic and girly now"_

"_Pathetic!" She hit him round the back of the head, harder than she'd usually of done, she knew he felt it,_

"_Well it's not like I wanted to hang out with you anyway, I only used to because I thought you were a boy!"_

"_That's not true and you know it, you still hung out with me even when you found out before me," she blushed,_

"_Look I don't care what you think or anything, you're just a stuck up bitch who's only looking for someone to sleep with her, you're like a whore! Yeah that's what girls like you are like!"_

_She slapped him, tears in her eyes; he glared defiantly back. After the detention Eliza had run from the room covering her face with her hands, for a moment Gilbert felt bad, but he was too angry to care._

Eliza sat down next to Belle without a second thought.

Ludwig cleared his throat, "I just thought we should have a meeting to discuss how we've been doing, you know any problems we've come across, and..."

"Oh, I have one," Mathias bounded to his feet, "everyone in my class doesn't realise how awesome I am!"

Norge rolled his eyes and pulled Mathias back down to his seat on the floor, giving Ludwig an apologetic look and a motion to carry on.

"As I was saying, the matter of names is a hard one to explain... Apparently Ludwig, Feliciano and others aren't common names here..."

Feliciano nodded franticly from his seat next to Ludwig, "I asked around, they also think Kiku, Romano, Vash, Raivis, Norge, Aisu and Berwald are weird too, oh, and they just think Eduard sounds nerdy"

"Nerdy!" Eduard leapt up, "what's wrong with it!"

"Shhh!" The room hissed, falling silent just in case their were any approaching footsteps, after a moment Ludwig spoke again,

"Well yes, stuff like that; I think we can manage the name thing; but it's little things too, like having too much knowledge about history, saying me when we mean Germany, or what it may be for you, little things like that," he looked around at them, obviously expecting some sort of reaction; when none came he gave a small shrug, "should we get back to our rooms then?"

There was a murmur of agreement from around the room, the nations from the other rooms got up stretching, some were yawning.

"Goodnight then" Francis waved, as he carted off a half asleep Arthur, Matthew and Alfred; the others began to slink off too, muttering a goodnight as they went.

"What's wrong Prussia?" Ludwig sighed, turning to face his brother, he'd been completely miserable ever since he'd gotten back from that detention.

Gilbert hesitated, for a moment Ludwig thought he was going to tell him to mind his own manners, but then he let out a defeated sigh, "I may of said something stupid..."

"Oh?" Kiku rolled over on his own bed, interested now,

"Me and Eliza had an argument, and I called her... A bitch and a whore," he said the last bit quickly, feeling horrified now the anger had died away,

"You should never say that to a lady" Feliciano muttered, his eyes closed, head resting on Ludwig's shoulder, "you Germans are awful at this..."

Ludwig blushed as Feliciano kissed him lightly on the bottom his chin; Kiku ignored it knowing this was only Feliciano's way of expressing himself, but Gilbert looked on amazed.

"Get you West" he whistled, glad the subject had been changed, he smirked at his brother's blush,

"Feliciano just does that sort of thing to be friendly, he does the same to Japan" Ludwig argued, looking over at his other friend for help,

"He does..." Kiku looked thoughtful, "but he defiantly kisses and hugs you with more affection..."

"How is that even fair!" Ludwig glared at him, Kiku hid behind his pillow. Ludwig laid Feliciano on his pillow, pulling the covers over him, "now I think we should all be getting some sleep."

* * *

It was pitch black Matthew could hear that the other two were asleep, he was trying to pretend but he knew Alfred couldn't be fooled.

Alfred clambered into his bed holding him tight like they'd done when they were children.

"What's wrong Matty?" He whispered close to Matthew's ear,

"I told you, it's nothing..." Matthew blushed a deep crimson, grateful it was too dark for Alfred to see him.

The next moment Matthew froze, Alfred was running his fingers along the front of his neck, Matthew shivered slightly, thankfully Alfred didn't notice.

"You're neck's all red, I saw it earlier; who did this to you Matty?" Although his voice was still calm and soothing, there was anger there too, a tone that sounded foreign in Alfred's voice.

Matthew didn't reply, trying to pull away, this only made the American hold him tighter, their two bodies pressed together. Was it just him or did Alfred feel a little hard, jolting he realised his own member was beginning to stiffen.

"Tell me, I'll find out anyway," he was sure Alfred was fixing him with a stern stare,

"It'll only cause trouble for you..."

"Matty!" His voice was almost loud enough to wake up Francis and Arthur, now he sounded really angry, Matthew wasn't sure who at. Despite himself he began to cry, hiccuping and sniffing loudly in the most childish manner.

Alfred's grip on him loosened. "Don't cry..." The hand came from his neck to wipe the tears away, "I'm sorry, I just can't stand to see you hurt like this... Just tell me if they do it again, okay?"

"Okay" Matthew hiccuped, snuggling into Alfred, feeling safer than he could ever feel with anyone else.

* * *

The Nordics struggled back to their room falling down on their beds upon entry, except Berwald who had sat himself down on Tino's bed.

"Own beds I think in school" Mathias smirked, turning in bed to face them, he was the only one undeterred by Berwald's stare.

"Mi'd yer own buis'ness" Berwald muttered, snuggling down next to Tino - the beds were quite spacious, enough to fit two people quite comfortably.

"You know I can guess why you hang out with Tino" Mathias went on, Norge turned in his own bed to look at Mathias, he had a feeling he was going to say something stupid,

"Oh?" Berwald's eyes narrowed, making him look even scarier than usual,

"Because Tino's the only one who will take you, because no one wants to talk to him either," Whether Mathias meant what he'd said to hurt or not, Tino gave a small whimper from Berwald's chest.

Berwald hushed him, an almost gentle smile appearing on his face, but it had turned back to normal by the time he looked back at Mathias.

"'e's jus' jelo's Tino"

"Me, jealous, what of!" Mathias scoffed unbelievingly,

"Tha' we ac'ualy 'ave someon' who cares 'bout us" Berwald grumbled, closing his eyes and resting his head on Tino's.

Norge watched Denmark's face, the Dane was biting on his lower lip, blinking quickly; he muttered something about "what do you know" before pulling the blankets over his head so his face was out of sight. Peculiar behaviour for him.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later

"I don't get why we need to take this class," Arthur leant back in his chair, lowering his voice he muttered, "I mean, we were there for most of it"

Francis grinned, giving him a playful look, "ah, but won't it be interesting to see what the others think about us?"

Arthur just grunted in response, turning to talk to Jason who was sitting at the desk next to theirs.

"We'll start with the first world war" the teacher began, writing two diagrams on the board, "the alliances of the war were the Entente Cordial and the Triple Alliance, can anyone tell me who made up each alliance?"

Jason's hand shot up, the teacher nodded at him, "The Entente was Britain, France and Russia, and the Alliance was Germany, Italy and Austria-Hungary..."

"That was a rough divorce" Francis couldn't help smirking under his breath at Arthur, who grinned himself.

"Very good Jason, but it seems Mr Arthur and Mr Francis cannot keep their mouths closed, so perhaps they can give us reasons for the war?"

"The Moroccan crises, The Serbian Crisis, Naval Race, Germany wanted a large empire, Germany had previously taken Alsace-lorraine so tensions between the two nations France and Germany was high, and Franz Ferdinand was shot" Francis and Arthur recited together, unable to keep the boredom from their voices. The teacher looked a little surprised, she hadn't expected them to be able to answer, so she moved swiftly on.

"As we all know, the countries a represented by people called nations, they often helped to show how a situation in war was going, as they reflected their entire country, who can tell me about the nations then?"

Arthur and Francis exchanged glances, they looked around to see who would answer.

A timid girl put her hand up, "Austria-Hungary was actually two different nations who got married, but they got divorced at some point in the war"

"Well done" the teacher nodded, looking around for someone else after marking on the whiteboard,

"Russia is a scary nation" a boy piped up, "although he's always smiling, he's got a kind of dark aura around him"

"Italy's cheerful and laid back, he doesn't like war"

"Germany is well organised, and efficient"

"And what about France and Britain?" The teacher glanced round to pick someone else, she spotted Jason and nodded,

"They're always fighting" he replied. Francis and Arthur were glad the rest of the class was laughing because they didn't think they'd be able to hold back their howls of laughter.

"He hit the nail on the head" Arthur wiped a tear from his eye, "though technically I argue with you more than my siblings do, personally I don't think Ireland's even got a problem with you"

"Shhh" Francis grinned, indicating what Ludwig had said about the use of 'I' when you meant your nation name.

But Jason hadn't finished. "I don't think we should have nations." Francis and Arthur stopped laughing to watch him carefully.

"Don't be silly" the teacher dismissed, "where would we be without them"

"Not fighting all the time, it's mainly because of their conflicts we go to war, without them the world would be a more peaceful place"

A few people put their hands up to discuss, but Arthur and Francis had fallen speechless; was it possible for someone to wish they didn't exist?

"Don't you agree?" Jason leaned over to speak to Arthur, the Englishman shook his head blankly, Jason looked surprised but didn't push it because the teacher was getting them to settle down for her to continue the rest of the lesson.

After the lesson Jason caught up with Arthur who had tried to slip away unnoticed.

"What's up with you today?" He asked, punching Arthur playfully on the shoulder, "you don't seem like yourself?"

Arthur pulled a weak smile, "I'm fine..." And because he couldn't help but ask, "do you really think the world would be better off without nations?"

Jason nodded firmly, "I hate them all, if I met one I would make it's life such a misery it would kill itself, you know because we can't kill them"

Arthur swallowed, shifting his bag uncomfortably from shoulder to shoulder, "even the younger ones?"

"Why not, they're not really little, that's only what they look like," Jason rolled his eyes as if Arthur was stupid, "now come on lets play football or something," he dragged Arthur with him out onto the school grounds.

Outside everyone was out on break, Arthur risked a glance at the other nations; the girls were sitting under a tree talking, France, Prussia and Spain were play fighting nearby while Romano, Italy, Germany and Japan were watching them. He noticed America clinging particularly hard to Matthew, glaring at anyone who walked past them. He didn't have time to look at the others because Jason had pulled him into the game.

"That looks like fun," Antonio looked over at the match with interest, he looked over at Romano, "want to play?"

Romano stuffed the last of his tomato into his mouth and nodded, "as long as I'm not on the same team as you!"

"Fine by me" Antonio grinned, "let's see if you've improved since last time" he teased, Romano hit him on the arm before running to join the match.

The moment they entered the game things really sped up, they were far dominant to anyone else on the pitch.

"Yay onii-san" Feliciano cheered from the side, pulling at Ludwig's arm and pointing, "onii-san is great at football right Doitsu" Feliciano beamed proudly.

"I want in!" Unable to bare it any longer Alfred leapt away from Matthew to join the fray, it seemed he didn't quite understand the rules though; he kept trying to pick up the ball, arguing with everyone else that this was how you played football. Arthur had to mutter to him that it was soccer, he improved a little after that but not by much.

Hesitantly Matthew began moving forwards to watch the game, he could see Alfred slapping one of the boys from yesterday on the back in congratulations of just having scored a goal. He hung back, scared he might catch their eye.

"Is he no good at sport then?" He heard one say,

"What Matty?" Alfred glanced over at the Canadian who froze to the spot, "he's good at ice sports"

"Like Ice-skating?" The boy laughed, his friends sniggering as they looked at Matthew,

"Yeah!" Alfred nodded enthusiasticly, "he can do that and all."

Dam Alfred and his 'unable to read an atmosphere if it kicked him' personality. Matthew fell back quickly his heart pounding, maybe he should get back to his room for the rest of break; he began walking into the building hearing Alfred speak in a confused tone to the boy, "not staying for the rest of the game Scott?"

He was almost there when he felt someone grab the back of his collar; Scott and his friends had caught up with him.

"So I hear you Ice-skate?" He sniggered, pushing Matthew back into one of his mates who held him tight, "you must have very ickle feet," he stamped hard on Matthew's right foot with his studs, causing him to give a cry of pain, sure that his foot was bleeding.

Scott looked up at Matthew's face a look of confusion passing him, "those bruises on your neck are gone?"

Matthew froze, countries healed quickly, a simple bruise would of only taken him a night to recover; luckily Scott didn't seem to care, instead he punch the boy in the gut, coming up to punch him round the jaw.

"There, see if those heal as fast," his friend dropped Matthew to the floor, they walked off laughing and high fiving each other.

Struggling to his feet Matthew leant against a wall for support, he would of checked his foot but the bell had just rang, he had to struggle back to lessons.

The only ones that took any notice when he entered were Scott and his friends, and (to Matthew's surprise) the Baltic states looked at him quickly; he had sometimes seen them at meetings covered in bruises too, but everyone had the unspoken understanding it was Russia.

* * *

"Do you need any help with this one?" Antonio beamed leaning over to 'help' Romano with another maths question – neither of them were particularly good at it.

"Stop it" Romano growled under his breath, feeling his face heat up,

"Stop what?" Antonio was genuinely confused, he didn't really understand why Romano didn't want hugs any more like he had put up with as a child, in fact he almost seemed to want Antonio out of his personal space completely...

"...What about this one?" Antonio leaned in again, he felt Romano kick him _hard _under the table, he winced in pain giving Romano his best puppy dog impression.

"I do wish you'd stop bothering me, and following me everywhere," Romano sighed, he knew this would hurt Antonio's feelings, but it was so difficult having the Spaniard following him everywhere he went.

Antonio blushed a little remembering his thoughts when they'd first received their uniforms, "b-but high school is a dangerous place, you might get attacked..."

This was it! The reason Antonio was following him everywhere!

"I can take care of myself!" He snapped, possibly a little too loudly because everyone else in the class looked up at them. Romano crossed his arms not meeting any one's gaze, Antonio stared at him, he knew what Romano was saying, but he couldn't let any danger come to him. A few boys had been looking over at their table making suggestive remarks, they were the ones Antonio was worried about.

* * *

Italy rolled over exhausted on the mat, due to the bad weather the class had been doing gym inside, to Italy it was just like training with Germany, leaving him completely out of breath.

"Ludwig, Feliciano tidy up the mats" the teacher called over his shoulder – the lesson had ended, leaving them the only two left in the hall.

Ludwig sighed, bending beside the Italian, "come on Feliciano, it's not that bad"

"Easy for you to say" Feliciano huffed, trying to sit up and promptly falling back into Germany's chest. Ludwig felt his face burn, luckily Feliciano was too tired to notice his lower body reaction to the intimacy. He lay Feliciano back down and began tidying up the mats himself, when the last one was away he bent down next to the other boy again.

"Come on," he smiled slightly, hooking his arms under Feliciano's, pulling him to his feet. Feliciano grunted irritably but opened his eyes, they only had one lesson left.

* * *

Kiku sat back to admire his handy work, the painting was coming together well if he did say so himself, Alfred was next to him having some difficulty; they were meant to be painting a flower pot, but Alfred's picture looked more like a rectangle with lines and circles popping out one end.

"This is too hard!" Alfred wailed in defeat, throwing his paint brush down, "why can everyone draw better than me!"

"You just need practise" Kiku soothed,

"No, my people need practise!"

Kiku elbowed him; Alfred looked at him apologeticly, picking up his paintbrush again.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Matty..."

"Matthew, Why?" This was news to Kiku, he lowered his own hand from the canvas,

"He's been coming back to the room covered in bruises and stuff, but he won't tell me who's doing it to him. It's weird because..." Alfred looked uncomfortable, "usually people don't even notice him..."

Kiku nodded, "maybe one of us is pointing him out to people in ways that make him seem like an easy target..."

"But who?" Alfred pondered, "I mean, I'm the only one that ever seems to pay him any attention and I only praise him; I made him do my homework because he's clever, and I told every one about his ice sports, they were particularly interested in the ice-skating."

Kiku gave him a look that quite openly said 'could you get any stupider?'

"Who did you tell that?"

Alfred blinked in puzzlement, "just Scott and some of his friends, why?"

"I think you might be showing Matthew up as an easy target..." Kiku spoke slowly, trying to phrase it right so Alfred wouldn't get offended.

"Me?" Alfred sat down on his stool, thinking; had he really done that... But how?

The bell rang to sound the end of the day; without a word Alfred jumped from his seat, grabbing his stuff and bolted down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew was sat on his bed pealing his sock away painfully, blood sticking to the material; examining his foot carefully he was relieved to find that nothing was broken, nor was it too deep a cut, it was however deep enough to still be dripping blood forty-five minuets later.

The door was thrown open with an almighty crash; announcing it could only be one person. Matthew struggled to hide his foot somewhere where it wouldn't give him away, but he tried to move to fast ending up with him emitting a small wail.

Alfred next to pounced on him, pulling his foot up for examination, Matthew cried out, gripping Alfred's sleeve, he knew the American was going to get to the bottom of it now.

"I-I know who did this" he stammered, taking Matthew by surprise, "it was Scott and that lot wasn't it?"

Matthew looked at him, mouth open, tears still running down his eyes, "I'm so sorry Matty..." Alfred pulled him in for a hug, carefully avoiding his foot, "this is all my fault..."

"No" Matthew squeezed him, "it wasn't, you were only trying to help"

"I'm such an idiot!" Alfred leapt up suddenly, charging from the room, "I'm going to kill them!"

"Alfred!" Matthew tried to get up but his foot was too sore to stand on.

"Matthew where's Alfred going, he looked furious and..."

"Stop him!" Matthew begged, "he's going to kill them, stop him!"

Arthur didn't stop to hesitate, he knew Alfred well, from a little boy; and he knew despite appearance, when he had the right motives Alfred was capable of anything.

He rushed down the hall after the speeding American; he was heading towards one of the other dorms.

"Alfred stop!" Arthur tried to order him, but when had that ever worked.

He pushed open the door after Alfred to see him just in time smack one of the boys round the head with his fist, the boys friend's tried to knock him back but he only hit them aside, kicking one boy over and over again in the side.

Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm pulling him back, he got hit himself a few times but nothing as bad as what he was saving these boys from.

"You come anywhere near Matthew again, and I will make you wish you'd never been born!" Alfred spat, as Arthur finally succeeded in getting him through the door.

"Why'd you stop me!" Now they were out of the room Alfred turned on Arthur,

"because, you stupid little brat what would of you done if you killed them; this isn't a battlefield, it's a school," he grabbed Alfred's shoulders forcing him to look at him, "don't do anything stupid. Now I think Matthew's the one that wants you the most at the moment," he pushed Alfred back in the direction of their room.

* * *

"Hey Ludwig..." Antonio breathed slowly, he didn't know who else to ask; normally he'd ask Gilbert or Francis for advice, but he felt he needed a serious answer. "Do you think I'm too protective of Romano?"

They were in the dormitory talking quietly, Kiku was doing his homework in the library, while Feliciano and Romano were bickering over something.

Ludwig thought carefully a moment before replying, "you just need to realise he isn't a little kid any more, he can take care of himself..."

"Ah!" Romano and Feliciano both exclaimed so loudly that it snapped the other two out of their conversation. The two curls on the boy's heads were all tangled, they'd frozen where they were, a look of panic crossing their faces.

"What's the big deal?" Ludwig walked over towards the bed where they'd been arguing bending to untangle them,

"Wait!" Antonio pulled his hand back quickly, he didn't really mind Ludwig touching Feliciano there, but Romano... He always felt was more his territory. Ludwig gave him a 'what?' look, bending to try again.

"Germany it's their erogenous zone" he muttered,

"Their what!" Ludwig jumped back quickly, eyeing the curl suspiciously,

"well we're going to have to untangle them so you'll see," blushing madly he bent down to touch Romano's curl; Romano gave a low moan, shifting on the spot, burning up where he sat,

"Don't touch me!" He snapped,

"It's either me or Ludwig, who would you prefer?"

After Romano didn't reply he carried on, being careful not to touch Feliciano's, it felt wrong with Romano but he couldn't touch sweet, innocent Italy. "Ludwig, I'm going to need some help." Germany on the other hand...

Ludwig gave Feliciano an apologetic look, lightly tracing the lighter curl in the tangle.

"Doitsu!" Ludwig felt himself grow stiff in the lower regions as he untangled the curl_ this was the second time that day! _Why did Feliciano have to cry his name like that; Romano clearly wasn't happy either,

"German pervert!" He hissed, jerking as Antonio undid the last knot; unable to control themselves, the Italians threw themselves at the one who'd been untangling them.

Spain found himself on the floor with Romano above him snuggling into his chest, holding him down so he couldn't see what Feliciano was doing.

Feliciano had pulled Ludwig down on top of him onto the bed, still panting, placing kisses on every part of Ludwig he could reach.

"Doitsu..." Feliciano was voluntarily rubbing the curl against Ludwig's forehead, grunting in frustration as it didn't give him much.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig tried to get up, but the boy looked like he was about to cry,

"please Doitsu" he begged. Romano would definitely be protesting this if he hadn't just fallen asleep on Antonio's chest.

Could Feliciano feel his erection Ludwig wondered, as he reached out a cautious hand towards the curl. Feliciano mewed bending his spine to move tighter against Ludwig.

Ludwig sent one finger along it, Italy was in ecstasy again, his face a picture of bliss. Curiosity got the better of his common sense; he gripped the curl in his fist, Feliciano panted between moans, thrusting up into the German, Ludwig could feel the Italian's own erection against his. Bending his mouth down he began to suck on the tip of the curl, letting his tongue run over it playfully; Feliciano was trying the pull their trousers down, bucking harder.

"Doitsu! Germany! Ludwig!" Feliciano panted, pulling himself up to kiss Ludwig full on in the mouth, their tongues lashed around hungrily, pulling apart to let a drop of saliva drip down their jaws.

"...Oh, I'll come back later..." Ludwig looked up to see his brother stood in the doorway, a huge grin on his face, trying to hold in the laughter. He'd taken one look at Romano and Spain, then at Italy and Germany and couldn't help it.

"It's nothing" Ludwig got up quickly, despite Feliciano's protests,

"Oh I can see that," Gilbert nodded at his flyer, which Italy had somehow managed to undo,

"Go away!" Ludwig threw the closest book at Gilbert who dodged it swiftly, stepping into the room to sit on his own bed, watching them,

"Don't mind me, you two just carry on."

Ludwig pulled up his flyer with difficulty, Feliciano was still begging him back, but he looked like he was getting sleepier, when Ludwig got back from the bathroom he'd probably be asleep.

* * *

Denmark swung his legs off the side of his bed, what did he care that no one else was in the room, or that no one had spoken him today, or that Norge was talking to that fake popular guy, Max he thought he'd heard someone call him. He didn't see what was so great about him, he was one of those goody two-shoes who got great marks with little effort, and was really nice to everyone.

"Baka" Mathias muttered, lying down thinking of all the horrible things he could do to Max for taking away his precious Norge. Why didn't Norge see what a stupid show off this Max was...

The door opened suddenly, Norge walked in with his bag under his arm; he jumped a little seeing Mathias lying back on his bed looking bored, but returned to his deadpan expression he always wore around Mathias no matter what.

"Ah, Norge, I just thought of something great we could do..." Mathias leapt up feeling some of his usual enthusiasm returning, but why was Norge shaking his head?

"I'm doing something with Max and the others" Norge replied, not looking in the least bit sorry as he closed the door again behind him.

Mathias clenched his fists, feeling his nails digging into the palms of his hands, he allowed that as substitute pain instead of hitting someone, which was what he felt like doing. He fell back into bed – he'd do his homework later.

* * *

"Su-san where are we going?" Tino struggled to keep up with Berwald's long strides, he wasn't expecting an answer, and didn't get one. Berwald was leading him to the back of the school on to the grounds.

The grounds were probably the nicest part of the school; there was a large field they played sport on in the summer, a garden where younger students could grow flowers, and crops; however the part at behind all of this was the best, a small cops deep enough not to be seen in, but small enough not to get lost; this was where Berwald was dragging him.

"Su-san?" He tried again, but the Swede still gave nothing away. They went into the deepest part of the cops, where it could be certain no body outside could see them. Berwald stopped abruptly, spinning round to face Tino, pulling the smaller boy's mouth to his with one swift movement.

Tino was shocked at first, Berwald had never kissed him quite like this before; normally he would allow Tino to make the first move, worried that he might hurt or scare him. Tino's mouth leapt open instantly as Berwald licked his lower lip, Tino could feel his head spinning with one thought; to make this last as long as possible. He brought his own hands up to run through Berwald's hair. But eventually Tino did need to pull back for air, Berwald let him go with out a fight.

Even as he inhaled Tino could feel Berwald's hand come up to run his finger along his jaw. Tino laughed, holding Berwald's hand in his own. "What's brought all this on?" He asked, risking a glance at the taller boy's eyes, as predicted they were as scary as ever, but Tino didn't flinch away like normal.

"It's tough sittin' n'xt to you all day and n't touchin' yer" Sweden murmured, kissing him again, "an' with that Dane in there, I d'n't wanna embarrass yer either..." Berwald's cheeks blushed a very faint red even though his expression didn't shift.

"You haven't been telling people we're going out or stuff like that?" Tino found it hard to believe, after hundreds of years of Berwald telling everyone they met on the street that Tino was his wife.

Berwald shook his head, "like I said, I di'n't wanna embarrass yer."

Unable to help himself Tino flung his arms around him pulling him down for another kiss, "I love you" he smiled between kisses.

Norge leant back against one of the trees, he wasn't particularity interested in what Finland and Sweden were doing, but it seemed the others were; his brother had left them a little earlier on to go and finish his homework.

"That's disgusting" Max muttered. They'd stumbled across the two by accident while looking for leaves for their biology project.

"What is?" Norge spared the boys a glance, he didn't really feel it was any of their business what two people might want to do alone together.

"Well... Look at them, they're both guys..." Max shivered, pulling away from his possession in the bush, "people like that should be arrested or something."

If he could Norge would of explained that nations didn't really differentiate gender the same way humans did, of course they had genders, but when it came to love it didn't really matter.

"Maybe we should go and search somewhere else" he suggested instead, beginning to turn; to his relief Max got up too to follow him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hungary rolled over in bed to join the conversation the others were having; it was the weekend tomorrow so they didn't have to worry about getting to sleep early.

"I saw that guy talking to you in the hall?" Eliza smirked, shooting Lili a teasing look, resulting in the younger looking girl turning bright red,

"You mean Max?" She murmured, Bella and Eliza almost pounced on her,

"So that's his name then?" Bella grinned slyly, "he seems to be paying an awful lot of attention to you don't you think?"

"Definitely" Eliza agreed. All three were perched on Lili's bed discussing the topic animately; Lili's face going redder by the moment.

"Do you really think so?" She asked, sounding both excited and worried at the same time; Bella and Eliza exchanged glances, wrapping one arm each around the tiny country,

"Of course, but we do think you're going to need a bit of help..." Eliza grinned evilly, "starting tomorrow he'll be proclaiming his love to you if it's the last thing we do."

* * *

Vash shot out of bed, his heart still pounding, mouth wide open in shock. His sudden movement had caused Raivis to wake up screaming, Eduard fell out of bed, and Toris was under the covers in Feliks' bed before he was even fully awake.

"What the!" Feliks jumped, he woke up to a terrified Toris clinging to him, shaking violently; Raivis was bright red, probably having wet the bed; Eduard was lying still on the floor between his and Vash's beds, and Vash was on his feet staring wildly round the room.

"R-Russia-San..." Toris whimpered, clinging closer to Feliks, "don't let him take me back." It was one of those rare moments where Toris (selfishly in Feliks' opinion) had forced him to be the responsible one.

"That bastard isn't here" Feliks muttered sleepily, but he didn't push the other boy away, he was rather pleased to have him there actually, it reminded him of the old days before Russia had taken him away.

"Then why the noise?" Eduard sat up looking a little embarrassed, he looked over at Vash, "you were the one who woke up right?"

Vash felt the colour in his cheeks, this was so embarrassing, "I had a bad dream, that's all..."

"I have them all the time" Raivis piped in, pulling the sheets off his bed as discreetly as he could, Eduard noticed and began helping him out.

"We've like heard" Feliks groaned, yawning widely, "can we like all go back to sleep now"

"Yeah, sorry," Vash got back into his own bed, he'd told a little bit of a lie; he hadn't had a bad dream, in fact it had been a rather good dream, but that was the whole problem, he'd have to change his own sheets when he woke up.

After the sheets had been changed Raivis and Eduard got back into bed too, but Feliks found the other Baltic nation was still huddled in his bed.

"Liet?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Toris mumbled the words quickly, blushing lightly, trying to hide it from the Pole,

"Sure," Poland held the taller boy to his chest protectively, this was all this dammed Russia's fault, not just with Toris, but the other two as well; he thought of Raivis and what Russia might of done to him, the thought made him feel sick, but he knew none had been treated as badly as his Toris.

"I'll never let him take you back," Feliks planted a kiss on the top of the Lithuanian's head,

"I know" Toris breathed.

* * *

"Alfred..." Arthur tried for the twelfth time that night to try and get a reaction out of the American, he'd fallen into a silent sulk the moment he'd entered the room after Arthur had gotten him out of the fight. Arthur was pretty sure Francis and Matthew were asleep, Alfred might be too now he came to think about it.

Rolling onto his back Arthur thought about what Jason had said earlier in the day, would the world be a better place without them; he thought of him and Francis, how many fights throughout history had been started between them, didn't they start the longest war ever seen in history...

Would Jason really kill him if he knew he was?

It was all to confusing to think about at the hour it was, he'd worry about it in the morning, he let sleep take him.

_Helplessly he opened and closed his mouth, there was nothing he could do, his people had spoken, the king had ordered. He could feel their anger in side him, a rage building stronger and stronger, even more powerful than the flames._

_The girl screamed, but never once did she beg for her life, even as the flames turned her ankles black; most would be dead by now due to the smoke but she just wouldn't die, refusing to let go of every last moment of life she had. Why couldn't she just let go and be through with the pain._

_Finally her screams subsided, now he could hear his people's chants; "burn the witch, burn her!" This was madness not justice, she'd been a clever woman who had won many battles, against him grudgingly enough. But more importantly she was the first person France had truly let himself fall for – There was the real reason England had been unable to step in, those bitter words he'd felt towards the woman 'why couldn't it of been me'._

"_England!" England turned, coming face to face with the Frenchman, he looked out of breath, a look beyond fear over his features. "You've got to stop this madness, pray god I'm not to late?"_

_England said nothing but stood aside to allow France clear view of the few remains of the body that still burned, strapped to the wooden stake by what was left of the thick ropes. He couldn't look at France, he just couldn't, what had he done..._

_France turned to him coldly, his fear replaced with anger and hurt, his voice was expressionless as he spoke the words, "There's blood on your hands"_

_England looked down, red liquid did indeed soak his hands, it was not his own, it was the blood of the innocence his people killed. France seized his hands roughly, gripping his wrists too tightly, England let out a small cry as France bit down on the side of his hand, drawing his own blood._

_It burnt as his blood touched hers, showing him her own hatred, for what he and his people were doing, he could almost hear her hissing in his ear, her nails clawing at his arm._

"_I loved her!" France shook him, "e-even you... I couldn't of imagined even you would go this far..." _

_England felt France's knee make contact with his gut, England jerked forward giving France an opening to punch him round the face._

"_Je deteste tu!" France spat, giving him a final shove to the muddy ground, "Je deteste tu!" he repeated._

"_I'm sorry" England heard his words beg, he was on his knees; tears in his eyes, covered in blood that seemed to be flowing freely as if Joan really was tearing at his flesh with her nails, or maybe it was just the hatred of the whole of France, so powerful it could even reach him._

"_That won't cut it this time" France growled, turning away._

"_Please France, I didn't want to do this to Joan, I..." France's reaction was so quick England didn't even have time to blink; he was kicked down to the ground where France drove his foot into him repeatedly,_

"_You don't deserve to say her name!" He hissed between grunts of violence, as he kicked again and again. "We will win this war in her name, and make you sorry for every thing you've done!"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" It was all he could say._

"Arthur!" Arthur woke with a cry, tears spilling down his cheeks; Francis, Alfred and Matthew were crouched over him worriedly; he was still shaking violently. Arthur had had this nightmare many times before but never where anyone else could hear him before.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He continued to wail, eyes wide open but still lost in his nightmare, thrashing on the bed,

"Stop it!" Francis ordered, pulling Arthur's wrists back, until he did; Arthur hadn't even been aware he was clawing at himself. But the Brit still continued to sob uncontrollably, trying to snap at his up held arms.

"Boys go back to bed" Francis turned to Matthew and Alfred, addressing them like they were children again, they let it slip and clambered back into their own beds, Matthew was still limping.

"Arthur..." Francis whispered, dropping his arms to he could hold his face still, "what's wrong?"

"I killed her! I killed her! There's blood on my hands!" Francis froze, so this was what this was about.

"L'Angleterre!" Francis bit his lip trying to keep the hatred from his voice, but Arthur didn't miss it; it wasn't that Francis hated him any more, but he still couldn't stand that topic. "Look let's forget it" he muttered, hoping Arthur got the message.

Arthur went limp, sobbing silently; "I didn't even know till after they'd started, but I felt it, I could feel their hatred, your hatred," he rocked where he lay, eyes wide and unblinking, "I'll never ever forget. Jason was right the world would be better without us"

Arthur felt a weight on the side of the bed shift, suddenly Francis was under the covers with him, holding him close to his chest; Arthur was too upset to push him away.

"We all make mistakes, even humans, we've just had longer to make them," he ran one hand over Arthur's hair, "never ever say the world doesn't need us, even you have done good as well."

Francis climbed out of his bed, returning to his own. Arthur stayed shaking, unconvinced.


	9. Chapter 9

"A-are you sure?" Lili examined herself in the mirror, early that morning; she'd had her hair combed and styled by Hungary, Belgium had then decorated her in make up, before the two of them had searched her wardrobe for something good to wear.

"Of course" Eliza beamed, adjusting the white ribbon in Lili's hair, "he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand." Lili blushed, looking excited,

"Will we definitely see them in town?" Lili fidgeted uncomfortably,

"Definitely" Bella nodded, "don't worry I checked yesterday with one of his friends... One of his very cute friends," the girls fell about giggling, only interrupted by a firm rap on the door.

Bella got up to open it, still holding back her laughter; Vash stood in the doorway, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh, hi" Vash murmured, biting his tongue, why was he finding this so difficult, normally he'd just be able to ask her but this felt different somehow...

"I was just going to ask Lili if she was going into town today?"

"Onii-san" Lili ran to the door at the sound of his voice, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close.

"What's that smell?" Although Vash enjoyed the hug, that weird smell had made his senses feel too numb to completely appreciate it.

"Oh, that's Belle's French perfume, she let me use some of it, what did you want to ask me?"

Vash shook his head, his mind still numb from the overpowering smell, "I was wondering if you wanted to come into town with me for the day, you know because we don't get to see much of each other weekdays?"

Lili looked down uncomfortably, blushing a little, "I-I can't" she muttered, "I have other plans"

Vash tried not to let his disappointment show on his face, he thought he just about managed it. "Maybe another time then?"

"Yeah, that would be great..."

There was an awkward silence, neither of the two moved.

"See you around then," Vash bent down to place a light kiss on her forehead before turning round to hide his red face and stormed down the hall feeling completely ridiculous.

Belle put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "better be careful" she smiled, trying to cheer her friend up, "people might think you two were going out if you're not careful."

* * *

"What the!" Mathias threw open their door, looking up and down the hallway as if he might suddenly spot the criminal who was probably long gone by now. Some one had been into their room in the middle of the night and embedded 'We know what you two are BxT'

Even Mathias had been able to work out it was addressed to Berwald and Tino, though what it was about he had no idea.

"What does it mean Su-san?" Tino gripped at Berwald's hand; they were going out into town to watch a movie together at the cinema, but the note had held them up.

"I d'n't know..." Berwald studied it carefully, "c'n't be about us bein' nations 'cause they ar'n't talkin' about Aisu, Norge and Mathias..." Berwald shrugged, kissing Tino's forehead, "do'n't let it bother yer, lets go or we'll miss the st'rt." The two left, giving the message one final look.

"Onii-san?" Aisu crept up behind his brother – who was pulling his shoes up rather hastily for him.

"What is it Aisu?" Norge's deadpan expression looked a little off this morning.

"Do you know what it means?" Aisu asked, but Norge could see through his unshifting expression that his brother was suspicious. Norge was about to open his mouth, not sure what to say; he was pretty sure Max and his friends had been the ones behind this but he hated not being completely sure. All of a sudden Mathias had pulled him backwards into his arms for a hug,

"Don't be silly Aisu, why would Norge know anything about that?" He laughed, letting go of Norge, rushing to the door, "come on, while those two are off why don't we all go and do something fun?" He smiled excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot in anticipation.

"Sorry, we can't" Aisu apologised, "we have plans with others"

"others?" Mathias' face fell, Norge saw him clench his fists briefly, digging his nails into his flesh, nibbling on his lower lip – when he was a kid Norge remembered he'd always used to do that before bursting into tears, but since he'd gotten older he'd gained better control over it.

"Max and a few others" Norge explained, his heart giving a small pang despite his expressionless face.

"Oh, okay then, I'll find someone else then, see you later," he rushed from the room before any one else could say anything. Norge and Aisu both knew that Mathias would never find someone else he could make friends with.

* * *

Prussia felt himself jerk forward as the hasty Italians rushed past him, he knocked into a group of people who had just come down from the girl's hall.

"What! Hey, get off!" He realised (unluckily) who it was; he was clinging onto Eliza's arms, she had a look of absolute hatred.

"Eliza, just the one I wanted to see" Gilbert held onto her arms fast, not letting go even when she pulled. "About that incident, I'm really, really sorry, I should never of said those things to you,"

"I don't want to see you," Eliza gave him a swift kick with her high-heels – it hurt enough to make him let go. Turning without a moments glance behind her, she stormed off, the other two close behind her.

Ludwig shook his head, "she'll get over it, just give her some time" he advised,

"Since when do you know anything about romance bastard!" Romano cursed, "Italians are the best at this"

"Even you?" Antonio smirked, patting Romano on the back, the boy blushed, pulling away from the Spaniard, cursing even louder,

"of course, I'm only like that when I think someone's worth it!" He snapped, running on ahead to walk ahead of the rest of them.

"Doitsu where are we going to go first?" Feliciano clung to Ludwig's arm dependently; they'd gone back to the usual patterns of behaviour, choosing to forget the 'curl incident' had never happened, though sometimes when they caught each other's eye they would turn away in embarrassment.

"We could go to that bowling ally" Kiku smiled, he'd never been to one before but had become rather excited over what Alfred had told him.

"That sounds good" Antonio agreed, Ludwig nodded, Italy transferred from Ludwig to Kiku grinning happily,

"if we can find Francis, Arthur, Alfred and Matthew we can have a competition!" He nodded excitedly, dashing now to his brother who was up ahead with Gilbert doing his best to ignore everyone.

"You know I bet Francis and the others are still asleep anyway," Antonio caught up with Gilbert giving him a nudge; despite his sulk Gilbert couldn't help but smile,

"Do you remember that time Francis slept a full forty-eight hours after that full house rut" he remembered, giving a snort of laughter,

"and that time we all got into Arthur's bed at the EU meeting, he woke up with all of us clinging to him!"

"And it won't be happening again!" The door in front of them was thrown open to reveal Arthur still in his Union-Jack pyjamas. "I've already had Francis try that a few nights ago!"

"Ah, his empireness" Gilbert bowed low, grinning as Arthur went bright red in fury, raising his hand to bring it down on Gilbert's head, but someone had grabbed it in mid-air, holding it tight, another hand clamped on his buttocks.

"Morning L'Angleterre" Francis whispered in his ear; Arthur tried to jump round to kick him, but Francis' grip on his wrist and butt were to firm, he felt his face turn redder, he was now almost the same colour as the St George's cross on his flag.

"Let me go!" He struggled, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis all cooed.

"Awww" Antonio pulled at his cheek, "I remember when you were tiny and we all used to take you for days out, you were so cute then with that little rabbit you used to carry"

"Well I'm not little any more so let me go!" Arthur felt completely humiliated, standing partially in the hall in his pyjamas, hands held above his head, with three nations laughing at him; this only made him more and more angry.

Francis smiled down at the struggling nation in front of him, had he forgotten last night; his nightmare, and thoughts on what that bastard had said...

"Where are you guys going then?" He asked over Arthur's head, still holding him.

"We're going to play bowling" Feliciano shot in dragging his brother with him, "do you want to come and play against us?"

"Great!" Alfred called from inside the room, he was still trying to pull his shirt on while brushing his teeth. "How's your foot Matty?"

"A lot better," Matthew tried it out, "I'm limping a little but apart from that I'm fine."

"Okay then" Francis nodded,

"You haven't asked me yet!" The Brit demanded, struggling again, "but I say it's okay anyway"

"Inglaterra's so cute" Antonio ruffled his hair, making it even more messy. Romano glared at Arthur and Antonio; he struck out an arm grabbing Antonio's sleeve.

"I heard there's always a long wait, maybe we should go ahead and book," Romano had directed it more as an order than idea, he had already dragged Antonio half way down the hall, leaving the others staring after them.

"How sweet" Francis beamed, Gilbert gagged, while Ludwig and Feliciano looked a little confused, and Kiku just smiled.

"What's sweet?" Arthur was looking around as though he was expecting to see something, Francis laughed at him, not unkindly.

"Those two, I mean it's obvious they like each other but neither one will admit it" Francis explained,

"What Onii-san and Antonio?" Feliciano tilted his head, "Yay, then onii-san will be happy and get lots of hugs and kisses!"

"That and more" Gilbert smirked evilly, earning a warning glare from Ludwig.

There was a slam from down the hall of a door shutting, then, "What are you doing!"

Francis, Gilbert, Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig and Arthur all looked up; Jason was running down the hall looking furious.

"Bullying him are you!" He growled at Kiku and Feliciano (a rather weird place to start), Feliciano whimpered, grabbing Ludwig round the middle, "Doitsu am I a bully?"

"Huh?" Jason eyed Ludwig suddenly, a dangerous look appearing in his eyes; everyone froze, including Feliciano who realised what a stupid mistake he'd made.

"I called him Doitsu, you see he used to live in Germany but moved to Italy a while back so everyone used to call him Doitsu" Kiku recovered the mistake quickly, lying through the front of his teeth. Japan absolutely hated lying, but he knew he was good at it if he chose too, and this really was an emergency. Just for extra measure he added, "Why, what did you think he was talking about?"

"N-nothing" Jason stammered, turning back to Francis and Arthur; Francis grinned cheekily at him, moving his hand from Arthur's butt to wave at him.

"Let Arthur go!" Jason growled, he obviously was expecting some sort of fight, but at that point Alfred and Matthew stepped out, Matthew limping slightly on his injured foot.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked, eyeing Jason up and down,

"What do you mean what's going on! Don't tell me you're bullying Arthur too?"

"Bullying? No, they do this all the time, they're always fighting" Alfred shrugged, giving Arthur and Francis a prod, "he'll let him go eventually."

As if to prove this Francis let go of Arthur immediately, stepping back to let him into the room to get changed, the rest of them were already ready.

"Goodbye then" Francis waved, hoping to be rid of Jason before Arthur reappeared.

"I'm off" Jason huffed, spinning on his heel to march back to his room; he had been planning on going out but something that American had said had made him remember something, it was easy enough to check.


	10. Chapter 10

"So how does this look?" Feliks sprung from the curtain in the changing room to show Toris the skirt he'd found, "I think it suits me, even though it's green not pink, but like what do you think?"

Toris looked around the room hurriedly, hoping no one else was there; he was worried Feliks would attract some attention, but the changing room was empty.

"It looks great Feliks" Toris smiled, trying not to look Feliks up and down too much; in many situations Feliks probably could pass as a girl, as long as he kept his mouth shut.

Feliks was examining himself in the mirror, swinging from side to side to check every angle, sighing he pulled off the skirt without even bothering to go behind the curtain. "On second thoughts, I think it's to dark for me."

Toris was thankful he was at least wearing male boxers, girls underwear might be a step too far even with Feliks.

Feliks wondered back behind the curtain to fetch his jeans, he came out again with them in his hands, looking thoughtful, he pulled them on glancing at Toris. When they were up he grinned, "stay here I just wanna go get something."

He rushed off back into the shop, returning with a pair of jeans, he thrust them at Toris. "There try them on, you never like wear proper jeans and stuff, your trousers are way too lose, you'll get teased for that!"

Toris blushed, trying to hand them back, "I'm fine Feliks, I'm sure I'll be fine"

Feliks stamped his foot, refusing to take them back, he pouted, "you used to wear them, it's ever since you got back from 'T-that place' you haven't worn them since!"

Toris swallowed, remembering what Russia's reaction was whenever he'd worn jeans, especially skinny ones. Suddenly Feliks tugged at the trousers he was wearing,

"if you don't put them on by yourself then I will" he threatened, giving him a small push.

Toris reluctantly walked behind the curtain, securing it so there was no way Poland could see into the changing compartment.

He pulled down his trousers, running a finger down on the visible scars on his inner leg, there were plenty on his thighs too; the bruises had faded with time but he still could remember where every one had been.

He pulled the jeans up over his scared legs, doing up the flyer and button. He stepped out anxiously, part of him sure that Feliks had gotten tired of waiting and gone off to find Raivis or Eduard, but he was still there waiting patiently in the seat Toris had been sitting in a moment ago. He jumped up when he saw Toris emerge, a smile all over his face, "see I told you they like look fine."

Toris blushed, playing with his fingers nervously; _Russia's hands, Russia's nails and teeth, he'd jumped on him in the dining room in front of Latvia and Estonia, pulling the jeans off his lower half along with his own; however much he struggled he couldn't get free._

_Russia slammed his head into the wall to quieten him. Latvia and Estonia had fled, partly out of fear, and partly because they knew this was Lithuania's first 'experience' with Russia._

_Lithuania heard himself cry out in fear, he wanted to be back with Poland where he felt safe!_

"_I want to go home" he cried, trying to pull Russia's hands from his hips, feeling tears run thick and fast down his cheeks._

"_You are home silly" Russia smiled, ripping the shirt on his back to place kisses and bites down his __spine. He thrusted into him without the aid of any lubrications. Lithuania's screams filled the house, he felt like his spine was about to break, Russia's nails were deep into him to prevent his escape. Blood flowed freely from his head where Russia had hit him into the wall. He was jerked forward with every one of Russia's thrusts, his throat burning with yells and cries.  
_

_Finally Russia got up naturally, stretching and wondered off. Leaving Lithuania trembling on the floor, unable to move; tears, blood and sweat slipping down his face._

"Toris, what's wrong?" Toris felt Feliks rush to support him, he must have been swaying on the spot. "Toris!" He called franticly,

"S-sorry" Toris murmured, wiping the fresh tears from his eyes, he stumbled back into the changing compartment, Feliks followed him, his own face looking hurt. Toris turned to apologise, at that moment Feliks moved forward, pressing himself against the Lithuanian with an urgency.

Toris felt a blush streak across his face, Feliks had his knee pressed against his crotch - he wasn't being gentle about it either.

"Forget about _him_, I got you back in the end; I won't ever let him touch you, see you, or even think about you again; I'd rather my house was burnt down in war than lose you again!" Feliks' own eyes filled close to overflowing, "I want you to be like you were back then"

"Feliks..." Toris looked down at his friend, hesitantly putting one arm around him for a hug. Feliks snapped his head up, grabbing Toris' shirt collar and pulling their lips together. Toris felt Feliks' lips move clumsily against his own, so gentle after Russia's ones that left bruises. A sudden flair came over him, he ran his tongue along Feliks' lower lip to ask entry, Feliks was only to pleased to allow.

Toris felt himself tumble backwards, falling onto the rough carpeted floor, but he didn't care; Feliks was still above him, only pulling back to check Toris hadn't been injured by the fall.

"Poland~" Toris moaned against his lips, struggling against his erection, blood pumping through every part of his body.

"Shhh" Poland smiled pulling back, "you don't want them to like hear us Liet," he grineded his hips against Toris', able to feel both their arousals through the tight material of the jeans. "Want help with that?" Feliks winked, stroking the seam of the jeans suggestively.

"Nya" Toris felt dizzy with the adrenalin, he kept trying to push up against Feliks to show his further want.

"Later Liet" Feliks soothed, undoing the flyer and button, pulling the jeans down to his thighs, pressing the palms of his hands down over the boxers. Toris bit his lip trying to keep his cries to a minimum.

The Pole was dealing with his boxers now, gently shifting them to join his jeans. He gave Toris a final wink before sliding down him so his head was level with the erection; he darted his tongue out to caress the tip.

"Feliks!" Toris moaned, using the official reason to address another by their human name, he bucked his hips, gripping to Feliks for support. "Feels so good~"

Feliks didn't reply, he could sense Toris' peak was approaching fast; he readied himself, giving the cock a small squeeze with his mouth.

Toris grunted as he released into Poland's mouth, falling back to the ground panting.

"Is anyone here?" The two froze, they could hear a group of people moving into the changing room, girl's voices.

The two nations exchanged worried glances, until Feliks looked up and called, "yeah, I'm here, won't be a minuet though." Quickly he pulled Toris' jeans and boxers back up, pulling the other boy to his feet.

Outside they could hear the girls talking.

"Come on Eliza or we'll miss them" one girl sighed, sounding impatient, "we came out here for Lili"

"I don't mind" a quieter voice tried to protest, but the other one shook it off,

"come on Hungary, pick one already!" The other girls hushed her, but Toris and Feliks had heard enough to know they were safe; they tumbled out of the changing booth, nodding at the girls. Toris recognised one of them as Vash's charge, he wasn't quite sure but he thought he could remember whilst half asleep last night, Vash moan her name. Grinning a little he went back to his changing booth to get the price tag off the trousers so he could pay for them without taking them off, and to get his other trousers, leaving Feliks with the girls.

"So what were you two doing?" Bella smirked, nudging Hungary, Lili looked innocently confused.

"Giving Toris the best...mph!" At that moment Toris rushed out clamping his hand over Feliks' mouth,

"D-don't tell your brother anything this guy says" Toris laughed uneasily at Lili who still looked curious. They watched as the taller nation pushed the blond one out back into the main shop.

* * *

"Come on!" Arthur snapped at his team mates – they were currently losing, and Arthur had blamed virtually everything and everyone but himself, despite the fact he was playing the worst.

He kicked a nearby bin as Kiku rolled another knock out, he hated losing and was not used to it.

"Ludwig's turn," Feliciano dragged Germany forwards to the bowling ally; he managed to score his own knock out; Feliciano whooped, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck, kissing him on the cheek. Ludwig blushed, still a little uncomfortable about this.

"I could do better!" Both Romano and Gilbert exclaimed at the same time,

"Nii-san leave the potato pervert alone" Romano grumbled, getting up to drag his brother back to the seats.

Alfred got up beaming all over, the overconfidence almost glowing off him. "I the hero will master this!" He exclaimed loudly, strutting up to the ally, plucking a ball from the trolley. With a deep look of concentration on his face he let the ball go; it ran quickly towards the centre of the pins, before at the last moment turning and missing them all completely. Alfred shrugged, returning to his seat.

Arthur looked like he was trying to tear his own hair out, he was running his hands through it at the very least, looking livid. "God tilted the world to spite me!" He howled, shaking his fist at the ceiling, dead serious. A few people laughed a row or two down, "shut the fuck up!" Arthur shouted, burning red.

"Ah mon cher..." Francis put a hand on his shoulder, Arthur shook it off, glaring at him,

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that!" He snarled,

"Sorry, sorry, but I think you should know that big guy from two rows down looks like he's about to kick seven types of shit out of you, I don't think he took kindly to you telling him to 'shut the fuck up..." Francis pointed down the line, where indeed a huge looking adolescent, who didn't look like he was from their school, was making his way down towards them.

"Oh..." The nations looked round at each other, assessing what they're odds were. They decided on whatever it was it was best they had more space. Dropping what they were doing they turned, running towards the exit. The large guy motioned for his equally looking big friends and took after them.

"What do you all say to a temporary ten minuet alliance?" Antonio asked, sweat dropping,

"Agreed" the others nodded, stopping round the back of the bowling building where the bins were, but there was plenty of space.

The boys appeared, apparently under the impression they had cornered them, why anyone would be under that impression while facing an angry looking Germany and excited Prussia.

They made forward just as Germany and Prussia did, Alfred was next to join the fray, the others hesitated back a little; they only began fighting back when some of the boys broke free of the first three and made towards them, apart from Italy who howled and surrendered to any one who got near him, including England.

"Eat cheap metal!" Prussia yelled, bringing a bin lid down on one of the boy's heads, wielding his new weapon proudly.

"Onii-san!" Germany caught sight of the blade in the hand of the one who Prussia had just knocked down, too late. Prussia felt something plunge into his rib cage, looking down he saw the hilt of the knife.

"Ow!" Gilbert exclaimed, like someone had just stood on his foot, with a grunt he pulled the blade from his chest, blood dripping down his front. The large boys froze in fear eyes fixed on Gilbert's seemingly ineffective wound. A look of remembrance dawned on Gilbert's face but the damage was done. The boys screamed, and fled.

The nations looked at each other, then burst out laughing; no one would believe those people anyway, besides they didn't even know who they were, so no damage was really done.

"So what do we do with you now?" Ludwig indicated his brother's wound, "how do we get you back to school? Even if we clean you up your shirt's all stained?"

Gilbert pulled his wallet out of his pocket throwing it to his brother, "I'll go and clean up, buy me a new shirt and bring it into the toilets at the back of the bowling centre"

Ludwig nodded, running off with Kiku to find a replacement shirt.

* * *

"Where should we go then?" Aisu asked, he'd been wondering around with his brother, Max, and some of his friends. He knew something was still on his brother's mind, he knew he knew something about the door, did he know who had done it? He couldn't see why Norge himself would of done something like that, after all he was on pretty good terms with Tino and Berwald.

"I heard there was this great film on at the cinema" Max grinned, "we could go and see that"

"What is it?" Aisu checked,

"Really scary, I've heard loads about it, we've all got go!"

Norge and Aisu shrugged they didn't see any reason why they shouldn't go, but a few of the boys had pulled back making excuses about homework, till only a few were left. Max shrugged, "I do my homework the night I get it."

Norge felt some of his old respect for Max return, he was a responsible person who always did things in the right priority, he couldn't of written that message on the door, the thought was laughable, wasn't it?

They arrived at the cinema, a show had just finished, they could tell by the mass of people departing the building.

Norge's heart gave a small jump, hadn't Berwald and Tino been going to see something at the cinema, had their show ended yet?

He felt Max nudge him pointing through the crowd, he'd spotted the two boys through the crowd; Finland was clinging to Berwald's arm, laughing, Berwald had a slight smile on his face and was talking to him. "I feel sorry for you two having to share a room with them, who knows what they get up to," Max shivered.

Aisu narrowed his eyes as he saw his brother look away from Max looking unsettled. "We had a message put on our door last night" Aisu said, trying to keep his voice as dead-panned as usual, it only trembled slightly with anger.

"Really?" Max smiled, looking pleased about something, "what did they think?"

"We didn't say anything about who it was for, how do you know?" Aisu lowered his voice,

Max flustered a moment, then he looked back at his other friends for support, "Oh come on people like that shouldn't be aloud to exist, I only put a dammed message on the door." There was a murmur of acceptance from the others, Norge stayed silent.

"Well I won't hang out with people who vandalise other's rooms because of situations that aren't any of their business" Aisu turned away from them, hands in his pockets, he walked away. He knew his brother wouldn't be able to follow.

"You sure your brother's safe?" Max joked, slapping Norge on the back, "come on lets go see this film."

"Max!" Max and Norge turned round, a group of girls were running towards them, one ahead of the others, her face flushed red.

Max smiled at her, "Lili isn't it?"

Norge recognised the girls as nations, they nodded at him smiling, looking round to examine the other guys with them who were all looking willing.

"Hey Lili do you want to see this film with me? But I'll warn you it's scary..." Max held out his arm to her. Lili looked back over her shoulder to check with Eliza and Belle who were both nodding enthusiasticly.

She nodded shyly and Max, taking his offering arm.

"Would any of you other ladies wish to accompany us?" Another boy asked shyly,

"Love too" Belle grinned, taking Eliza's arm and rushing after them into the cinema.

Despite the fact Eliza loved horror movies and didn't find them scary, she obediently screamed when she was meant to and clung to the boy next to her's arm. He was a sly looking guy that she honestly didn't like very much, but her years of training had taught her never to slight a guy while on a date with them.

When the film finished it was almost time to be getting back to the school, it was probably getting dark outside already. Eliza came out clinging to the nasty looking boy's arm laughing at some crappy joke he'd made. At least Lili and Belle looked like they'd enjoyed themselves.

She heard another group laughing walking past them, one of them looked up the moment they crossed, his red eyes meeting her green ones. Gilbert glanced at the boy next to her, suddenly Eliza felt a little stupid flirting with someone she obviously wasn't interested in, maybe Gilbert had a point... Even though he still shouldn't of been so rude.

"Hey Gilbert" she called, smiling at him. He smiled thankfully at her mouthing a 'sorry'. The guy Eliza was clinging to gave her a nudge,

"who's that jerk?"

"Oh that's just Gilbert" Eliza dismissed, "well thank you for the cinema, I'll see you around I guess," she turned to catch up with Gilbert, he was walking with a strange twist in his step, had he hurt himself?

"Wait a second," the guy pulled her back, "aren't you going to thank me properly?"

Sighing discreetly Eliza placed a peck on his cheek, turning to go again, but again he pulled her back, "I meant a proper thank you, you do know your cinema ticket cost me all my money for the week"

"I'm very sorry about that," Eliza twisted trying to get him to release her hand, "but I'd like you to let me go!"

Gilbert was watching them now, he'd stopped walking with the others; Francis and Antonio stopped a little ahead of him looking back over their shoulders at what Gilbert was looking at.

Eliza struggled against his grip, she felt him pull her towards him kissing her full on in the mouth, ignoring her protests.

"Hey Bastard!" He looked up, Gilbert hit him hard round the head, "she said to let her go right?"

"You should never ignore a lady's request," Francis stepped forward leaning on Gilbert's shoulder,

"They take it quite personally," Antonio leaned on the other shoulder; stood together the Bad Touch Trio looked quite terrifying, especially with the sadistic looks they were giving him.

"Meant nothing by it" the boy muttered, scurrying off to join the others.

When he was out of ear shot, all four split into bursts of laughter, Eliza gave all three of them playful punches on the shoulder, she lingered by Gilbert, who smirked down at her, clutching his side.

"What did you do to your chest?" She asked, looking at where his hands were pressed,

"Got stabbed, gave those guys a shock when I didn't fall down and die," Gilbert ruffled her hair, this time she didn't complain.

* * *

Jason got back to his dormitory late, he'd been in the library all day trying to sooth his idea, but he'd found nothing of any use. There was only one option left. He closed the door behind him carefully trying not to wake up anyone else in his room, he opened up his draws, rummaging around for the present his grandfather had sent him last birthday.

Finding it he pulled back out from the draw, placing it on his bed side table so he wouldn't forget it tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

"Antonio!" Spain opened his eyes slowly, Romano was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist innocently, peering down at him with large hazel eyes. Antonio closed his eyes again blissfully, trying to record the image in his mind to replay every morning.

It was the last day of the weekend so Antonio had been hoping for a lie in, but it could be interrupted for this.

"Antonio!" Romano called again, bending over him to see if the other nation really was asleep, Antonio opened his eyes again to find Romano's face mere centimetres from his own.

"What is it mi pequeño tomate?" Antonio smiled up at him, feeling it was a shame Romano had already dressed himself for going out.

"Nothing" Romano muttered, sitting up a little so he was still straddling Antonio's waist, propping himself up with his hands either side of Antonio's head; he looked like he was contemplating something. "I-I was just wondering if you wanted to goanddosomethingtodaywithme" Romano spluttered not looking the Spaniard in the eye.

"Huh, what?" Antonio didn't feel his mind could work fast enough in the mornings to decode such a ramble,

"I said... I was wondering If you wanted to go and do something today... with me..." He blushed, trailing off with embarrassment. Antonio was pretty sure the others had already left the room or Romano wouldn't be behaving like this.

"Aww, little Romano wants to do something with me!" Antonio reached out a hand to stroke Romano's bright red jaw,

"Stop it you bastard" Romano muttered but he didn't pull away, in fact it even felt to Antonio like he was bending into the touch.

Antonio propped up on his elbows, giving Romano a wink, "if you just let me get up, I'll get changed and we can go somewhere then."

Romano got up hurriedly, dashing to the bathroom with a mutter of "need to brush my teeth" over his shoulder.

Antonio smiled after him, reaching for his shirt and jeans; he smiled happily to himself at the thought that maybe the southern Italian nation did harbour some feelings for him after all.

Romano returned to the room fifteen minuets later, claiming to of had a shower as well; Antonio had indeed heard the shower running about five minuets ago, cleaning up perhaps?

"So where do you want to go?" Antonio smiled, turning to face the boy he had once been so much taller than. Romano shuffled uncomfortably,

"We could just wonder around and stuff, see what there is..."

"Okay then" Antonio beamed, gripping Romano's hand dragging him from the room out into the hall. They bumped into Arthur on his way out of his own room, he looked them up and down, shrugging,

"where are you two off to?" He asked,

Antonio was about to reply when Romano interrupted, "it's none of your business, why do you want to know!"

"Your brother told me to warn you that there was another meeting tonight in your room," he gave a small smirk, "so do be sure to come back to your room tonight,"

"Piss off!" Romano growled, the two Tsundere glared at each other becoming a little confused by the other's presence. They spun round, Arthur marching off in the opposite direction down the hall, towards the library.

Arthur personally didn't really care where the other two were going, he had more important things to attend to; Jason had arrived early in the morning telling him to come to the library at eleven, he had sounded quite flustered.

He pushed open the library door, a few students were in there leant over books or computers, some were just chatting to their friends. He spotted Jason over by one of the computers, a large pile of books beside him.

"Hey Jason, is something wrong?" Arthur sat down beside him, smiling in a hope to cheer him up; Jason had an angry confused look on his face.

"Arthur I've been doing some research..." He indicated the large pile of books beside him,

"What about?" Arthur studied the spines, they didn't seem to have that much in common: English history and myths, Hundred year war, Italian-German relations, Japanese culture etc. Apart from the fact they were about countries he didn't know what...

"Arthur you know how much I hate those nation people right?" Jason asked coldly, Arthur nodded, trying to look normal, though his heart had just begun pumping like it might come flying from his chest.

"Good" he nodded, smiling again, "that's all I need to know. Do you have notes on that poem we needed to learn for Literature?"

Amazed he'd gotten off so lightly, Arthur nodded enthusiasticly, "sure, it's in my dorm do you want to come and get it?"

"Sure," Jason got up to follow him, sticking his hands in his pockets to run over the hidden recorder, he was just doing this as a precaution he told himself.

Arthur opened his door, everyone else had gone out for the day, only he and a few others were still in the school building.

"I'll just find it," Arthur pulled a few sheets out of his draw looking for the correct one, he sat back on his bed with it in his hands, "here it is..."

Arthur suddenly felt himself forced down onto the bed, Jason smashed his lips against his; Arthur spluttered trying to push Jason off him. The other boy pulled back looking irritated, "what!" He tried to kiss him again, Arthur forcefully had to push his face away.

"Look I know you like it" Jason grinned, pushing his hips down on Arthur's, "I can feel you like it,"

Arthur blushed, but continued to try and push him away, "look I don't think of you like that" Arthur tried to explain, Jason silenced him with another rough kiss, his irritation obvious by the bruises he was leaving around Arthur's mouth, as his teeth joined the fray.

"Get off me!" Arthur pushed him hard, managing to successfully knock him onto the floor, his lips swollen, a look of shock covering him.

"I'm sorry Jason, you're a friend but that's it"

"We'll see about that," Jason didn't sound to unperturbed, he gave a wave over his shoulder, leaving the poem he'd wanted on the floor, the live recorder safely under Arthur's pillow, the listening half in his other pocket.

Arthur fell down on the floor the moment he was gone, what was Jason thinking, Arthur hadn't hinted anything, that he was sure of; maybe Jason just liked him and couldn't see Arthur didn't like him back.

He ran a finger over his bruised swollen lips, it had felt to violent to be love, it was anger and hatred. Did he know?

No one else returned back to the dorms until eightish that evening, the winter sky was already dark, the outside cold. Arthur had fallen asleep where he'd slumped down the wall, too overwrought with his thoughts to stay awake. Ludwig had arranged the meeting for one in the morning, they'd all have to stay awake till then.

Arthur awoke with a start as he heard the door open, Matthew and Alfred had returned from their visit back to the bowling centre; they were laughing and talking loudly (well Alfred was), they stopped dead when they saw Arthur, and he had to admit he must of looked a sight.

"What on earth happened to you!" Matthew hurried forward to examine him, he couldn't see any other bruises aside from the ones on the Brit's mouth.

"It's nothing Matthew" Arthur waved him off, getting to his feet, "I've sorted it,"

"That's not what Francis will say when he gets back" Alfred muttered, rushing forward to his ex-guardian with a look of despair, it kind of ticked Arthur off to see his ex-charge looking so much like the parent.

"I'm fine" Arthur insisted, shaking them off again, but Alfred was right, Francis would push it until he had the whole story, he'd have to make up an excuse or explanation; he was pretty sure the Frenchman would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't.

Alfred and Matthew had just turned around when the door opened and Francis entered, Gilbert on his other side, they were laughing loudly about why Spain wasn't with them.

Despite himself Arthur brought his hand up to cover his mouth, turning his head a little, hoping that it wouldn't take all night to heal. That was another thing Jason would find suspicious, the fact that the bruises he knew he'd made had disappeared so quickly.

"So what did you lot get up to today?" Francis grinned, after spilling the story about Antonio taking Romano out on a _date_, something they found incredibly amusing.

"Me and Matty went back to that bowling place, and of course I had to let Matty win because I'm in charge of him" Alfred babbled, while Matthew attempted to tell him that he was a country in his own right, not America's fifty-first state.

"And what about Arthur, I heard from Antonio he was planning on staying in the whole day?" Francis smirked over at Arthur who had his back to him. Francis and Gilbert exchanged amused glances.

Francis sauntered over to Arthur's bed, smiling as the Englishman turned his head away yet again, one hand over his mouth.

Gilbert glanced over at Alfred and Matthew mouthing, "is something wrong?"

They nodded, looking serious. Gilbert sighed, knowing he wasn't the best person/nation in these sort of situations he backed quietly from the room.

"Oh come on" Francis grinned, "you must of done something while you were here?"

"I think Jason may be on to us" Arthur murmured, making himself hard to understand behind his hand.

"Mon Dieu, what ever gives you that idea?" Francis blinked, trying to get Arthur to face him,

"He was looking at books in the library about countries, and he was..." Arthur trailed off, slipping his hand from his mouth, silent tears flowing down his cheeks; the bruise on his mouth had turned a horrible purple colour, already looking days old.

Francis' previously teasing eyes narrowed, his stomach gave an uncomfortable flip of disgust as he looked at Arthur's poor torn mouth.

"Did he do this to you?" Francis growled, looking back over his shoulder at Alfred and Matthew to see if they had a better idea, it didn't look like they did, in fact they looked shocked to discover who it was.

"I don't know if us being nations had anything to do with it, it might just be me..."

"That would be even worse!" Francis snapped, he wanted to comfort the other but didn't quite know how.

In his room Jason listened in _"I don't know if us being nations had anything to do with it" _Arthur had said those very words.

"No Arthur I didn't do it because you were a nation," a sly smile spread over him, "but that's why you'll let me do it again."

* * *

The countries hurried to Ludwig's dorm, they privately wished he could of organised such a late meeting while the weekend was still on, and they could sleep in, rather than the night before school started again.

They were all a little more organised getting to Ludwig's dorm this time round, all arriving at pretty much the same time. Arthur made a few heads turn as his dorm entered, Francis nodded at Ludwig to say they'd explain later.

Hungary and the other girls arrived last, Eliza had a quick conversation with Belle before smiling and making her way over to sit next to Gilbert who had saved her a space next to him.

"You'll never guess what we saw the other day" she smiled,

"What?" Gilbert loved the teasing look she was giving him, he loved it in a way he'd always done even from the days when he'd thought she'd been a boy, and all through the days when she'd been married to Austria.

"We were looking at clothes on Saturday..." Gilbert rolled his eyes, Eliza elbowed him, "wait for me to finish. Anyway we went into the changing room, and you'll never guess which two ran out of the same changing booth," she nodded at Toris and Feliks who were maybe sitting a little closer together than they usually did.

"Really?" Gilbert smirked, "Everyone seems to be eloping all over the place, well that's high school for you."

Ludwig got to his feet, at the same time as Alfred; it seemed both of them had planned on leading this meeting, they glared at each other trying to start talking at the same time.

"Ve~" Feliciano got up to pat Ludwig on the head, "why don't we let America take this one and you can talk at the end?"

In truth the Italian was just keen to have Ludwig sit down again next to him – it was awfully cold that night and Ludwig was surprisingly warm.

"I call this meeting to order" Alfred smiled, looking round at all the others, "is there anything anyone wants to say, I know we have a problem that Arthur needs to bring up," he glanced over at Arthur who flicked up two of his fingers at him.

Francis got up instead, "we're worried one of the students is on to us."

There was a loud exclamation round the room, and muttered exchanges about Arthur's mouth.

"How!" Ludwig leapt back to his feet, then he went pale looking down at Feliciano, "is this the boy who saw Feliciano call me Doitsu?"

Arthur nodded, "he also did a lot of research over Saturday."

"But he doesn't know for sure," Alfred for once managed to gain control of the conversation again, "and I don't see how he can unless he heard us admit it"

"I guess so," Ludwig relaxed falling back to Feliciano, who happily snuggled up to his arm. Ludwig gripped his fists a little, feeling like a knot was tightening inside him. The feel of Feliciano's lips on his own, he hadn't been able to forget.

"I have something else to add, possibly not as pressing but I feel it should be said anyway," Aisu got to his feet glancing at his brother, who had immediately turned away. "The message that you may of heard was written on our door, I have a pretty good idea who did it"

"Who?" Tino looked up from his place next to Berwald, he had been curious to know what it meant.

"That friend of onii-san's, Max," he continued to stare at his brother,

"now whether he's dangerous or not I..."

"He isn't!" Lili and Norge leapt to their feet, staring angrily at Aisu, who only put his hands up to show he meant no offence.

"Norge..." Norge heard the quiet voice from the back of the room, he was sure everyone else had missed it, he himself hadn't even realised Mathias was there until now. He looked hurt, resting his head against the wall in a kind of despair.

"I can't even believe he'd write a message in your door, why would he do such a thing!" Lili demanded, still on her feet, unaware of the look Vash was giving her.

"Do you know what it meant?" Aisu smiled sadly, he turned to his brother, "why don't you tell them"

Everyone's attention turned to Norge who was looking at the interesting shade of yellow on the wall. He especially couldn't look and Tino or Berwald.

"Well?" Berwald had gotten to his feet, approaching Norge, no one could ever tell exactly what Berwald was thinking, but he was looking pretty threatening to everyone else.

"He saw you two in the cops," Norge tried to keep his dead-panned look but it was failing him,

"So it means?" Berwald pressed.

There was a soft thump as Lili got to her feet and left the room, she couldn't hear it, couldn't believe it; it had to be some sort of misunderstanding, Max was a nice clever person he wouldn't do anything so cruel and stupid, it just didn't make sense.


	12. Chapter 12

Lili smiled at Max as he entered the classroom, Belle did her best to smile too, she was torn between her duty to her friend and what she'd heard last night.

Belle looked over her shoulder at Norge who was still sat with Max though he looked a little uncomfortable.

Max looked up at the window in the door, he could see a boy looking through it at him, glaring at him, he knew he could see him and he didn't care. He said nothing but stared, Max looked back a few others following his gaze including the teacher.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked, opening the door,

"Yes, the librarian was looking for Lili she just told me to fetch her," he was still looking at Max with a look of complete distaste.

"Off you go then Lili" the teacher sighed, motioning the girl out through the door; Lili got to her feet with no idea why the librarian wanted to see her, she'd only been to the library once, and she hadn't taken anything out?

She followed Vash down the hall, he didn't say anything to her but then suddenly stopped when they were away from the other classes. "Lili he isn't a good person, why are you going out with him?"

"huh?" Lili looked at him with shock, "look I'm sure that thing with Tino and Berwald was just a misunderstanding after all Max never said he actually did it!"

Lili spun round, meaning to head back to class; Vash stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, fixing her with a serious look he she'd seen him use on Austria sometimes but it had never been directed at her before.

"He's a bad person, he'll just end up hurting you"

Lili pulled away, tears in her eyes, even Vash didn't understand, "he won't!" She snapped, she ran back down the hall, wiping her tears away the best she could.

She came back into the classroom in the most controlled way she could, she sat down next to Belle who gave her an 'explain all' look.

During break Max approached her, he clearly had known Vash hadn't been telling the truth either when he'd called Lili out. "What did that boy want?" He asked,

"That was onii-san, I think he's just a little worried about us going out that's all" she smiled, deep down that was what she'd been trying to convince herself of too, but the look in Vash's eyes hadn't looked like one of brotherly protection.

"Your brother?" Max smiled, "thank god, I thought it was some admirer I should know something about," he placed a small chaste kiss on her forehead, Lili blushed, smiling thankfully at him.

"Norge, can I talk to you?" Mathias approached his neighbouring nation cautiously.

Norge looked up along with the other boys he was talking too, they smirked nudging each other, Norway gave him a pained look.

"Who does this jerk think he is trying to talk to you?" One of them laughed, slapping Norge on the back, "you ought to send him packing"

Mathias blinked at Norge, then grinned, "Norge would never do that" he told them confidently, "he knows how awesome I am," he turned expectantly to the blond nation, slowly his grin started to fade; Norge didn't look up at him again.

"Maybe you should go talk to other people" he muttered. Mathias took a step back, suddenly it felt like the whole world was spinning,

"N-Norge?" He stammered, his eyes widening, a few students were laughing at him, he couldn't read Norge's expression; it looked just as expressionless as ever.

"Well I'll see you later then I guess," Mathias felt his voice shake as he spoke, where had it all gone wrong?

"I don't see why you don't just request to move into my dorm?" Max put a hand on Norge's shoulder, smiling down at him, it looked too much like a pose similar to how Mathias had used to have when standing behind Norge.

Mathias lunged at Max, the two boys fell to the ground punching and kicking each other, the students round exclaiming loudly, some cheering excitedly.

"Mathias what are you doing!" Lili tried to run forward but Belle held her back.

Tino and Berwald were the only ones that didn't get up to watch, they didn't feel they could get anywhere near Max – for different reasons, Tino was scared Max might say something, and Berwald was worried he might do something to the bastard and get himself or Tino into trouble.

"What the hell is this about!" Max spluttered as Mathias flattened him on the ground, Mathias answered by hitting him again; he grunted as he felt Max knee him in his vital regions, Copenhagen would feel that.

They struggled to their feet the very moment the teacher re-entered after her trip to the staff room. She took one look at the boys and pointed to the door, "I will speak to you later!"

The two boys stormed from the room, Max's previously clean record with its first dent.

"I know why you're doing this" Max growled when they were outside the room,

"Really, why?" Mathias glared at him with hatred,

"because you like him in that sick gay way" Max spat out, shifting away from him – Aisu hadn't been wrong about this guy. "Well I'll warn Norge, then he'll hate you too, he won't even be able to stand being in the same room as you!"

"Norge wouldn't do that!" Mathias shouted, so they could even hear him in the classroom, "He is a good friend, it's only because of what you and your friends are doing to him!"

Norge blushed, covering his face in his hands, trying to stop the tears that were threatening the corners of his eyes. How could Mathias still have so much faith in him?

* * *

Arthur rubbed at his mouth, the bruises had completely healed over night but they still hurt a little. It was difficult having to sit next to Jason after what had happened, plus he constantly had Francis on his other side shooting nasty looks at Jason.

At lunch he couldn't wait to get away for a bit of fresh air, it felt like he was suffocating in there.

He leant against the wall in the area of the hall that had no classrooms to bother it (where Vash had spoken to Lili). He breathed in heavily, remembering Jason's words when he'd left _"we'll see about that" _that was what he'd said.

"I don't know if us being nations had anything to do with it."

Arthur looked down the hall at the sound of his own voice, his heart stopping in his chest; Jason was holding a recorder in his hands, replaying Arthur's words.

Arthur let out a gasp, hearing the tape rewind as Jason played it again, and again, and again, moving closer and closer until he was forcing it against Arthur's ear, holding his head with the other hand so he couldn't get away.

"I won't ask any questions" Jason smirked, "as long as you promise to meet me by this closet at midnight tonight, tell any one and you'll regret it." He let go of Arthur turning to head back to the classroom.

* * *

"I thought lunch would never come" Feliks grinned, pulling Toris into their room, hopefully no one else would come in for a bit.

"Feliks we still have lessons, we can't now" Toris scolded,

"We can skip them, I told the teacher we weren't feeling very well, she said it was okay if we didn't come back for the last half of the day," Toris felt himself forced down on Feliks' bed, a firm mouth on his; he melted into the touch, wrapping his hands in Feliks' hair.

The heat travelled down their bodies to their vital regions, creating unexpected heat waves in Warsaw and Vilnius.

Toris moaned as Feliks' hand crept up his shirt, tracing the scars softly, he used the other hand to undo the shirt buttons on Toris' school uniform.

"Can't I be on top?" Toris murmured, weakening as Feliks' took one of his aroused nipples between his fingers,

"no, I'm on top," as if to finalise this he pulled Toris' shirt open, trailing kisses down his chest, letting his tongue work over the nipples.

"Feliks~!" Toris fought to keep back his cry, hoping everyone else had gone back to lessons now.

"See I'm better on top" Feliks smiled, allowing Toris to undo the buttons on his shirt, and slipping it off his shoulders.

"D-did you get it?" Toris stuttered worriedly, as Feliks began pulling his school trousers down to reveal his boxer shorts.

"Right here," Feliks reached into his back pocket producing a tube of lube, "No going back." He tugged down his own trousers, so their boxers were pressed together, feeling the erections through the material.

Feliks reached down to kiss Toris sweetly on the mouth, lowering the taller boy's boxers at the same time, moving down to deal with the arousal.

"P-please Poland I need you to do it now!" Toris closed his eyes, gripping at Feliks' shoulders in frantic desperation.

"Patience Liet," Feliks licked the slit coaxingly. He tore open the tube of lube squeezing it over his fingers.

Toris cried out as the first finger was inserted into his behind, Feliks leaned up to kiss the tears away, moving the second finger in to make more room.

"It hurts" Toris whispered, sobbing as the third finger joined the others,

"It will at first, but I won't hurt you like _him," _As if to proved this Feliks kissed his stomach lovingly, moving his fingers out, raising Toris' legs a little before slipping his own boxers down.

"Poland~!" Toris mewed, leaning up to try and kiss him again, Feliks met it happily, but pulled away quickly,

"you are not going to call me Poland while we're doing this," he thrusted harder,

"P-Pol-Pola... Feliks more please!"

"There you are Liet" he smiled, thrusting forward with all his might, pleased as Toris mewed loadly, gasping and panting as Feliks re-entered him over and over again.

They were both coming close to their climaxes. "Kah~" Feliks winced, he'd been trying to hold back, "Toris I have too..."

"I know" Toris panted, he gasped as Feliks released into him, knowing he himself had just covered their stomachs in cum.

They fell back together, legs still tangled. After a minuet the two opened their eyes to smile at each other; Feliks reached out an arm to pull Toris to his chest.

"I love you" he breathed,

"I love you too" Toris grinned into his chest.

* * *

Feliciano leaned over closer to Ludwig, he looked worried; Ludwig noted he'd looked like this ever since he'd found out his slip up had caused Jason's suspicions.

"Ludwig, we'll be fine right?" He asked, playing awkwardly with his pain brush, the two were in art class together, the only lesson where you could talk completely freely without a teacher breathing down your neck.

"I sure we will" Ludwig smiled, "remember he was only suspicious, he had nothing to prove it." Ludwig frowned looking at his picture, he just couldn't get it right, how could Feliciano make his paintings look so perfect?

"You've just got the lighting wrong" Feliciano smiled, guessing what Ludwig was thinking; gently he took Ludwig's large hand in his own. A strange nostalgic feeling washed over the two of them making them blush for a reason they couldn't remember. "Sorry" Feliciano murmured, pulling back – this was incredibly unlike him.

Feeling embarrassed Ludwig pulled his hand back in his own, "no I want you to show me" he insisted.

Feliciano smiled, and it wasn't his usual grin, more a sort of small gentle curl of the lips, a light blush etched across his cheeks. "Thank you"

He led Ludwig's paint brush over the picture, moving with him to dab the paint brush into the correct shade of colour. The situation reminded him of something, but what...

Suddenly Feliciano released Ludwig's hand, stepping away, a look of horror on his face.

"Feliciano?" Germany panicked, wondering if he'd done something to frighten the Italian.

Feliciano just shook his head silently, tears spilling from his eyes. He turned and ran from the room, Ludwig knew the teacher wouldn't notice they were missing, and it was the last lesson of the day; he hurried after Feliciano, taking his and the Italian's bags with him.

"Feliciano what's wrong?" Ludwig hurried after him; Feliciano was speeding towards the dorm, running harder and faster than Ludwig had ever seen him do in training, even when retreating...

He must of done something really wrong, Ludwig mentally hit himself; had he been to bold on him, or was this to do with the curl indicant?

He dropped their bags just on the in side of the door, Feliciano was heading for the bathroom, probably to lock himself in, then he'd never come out. With a final burst of strength Ludwig caught him right next to the door, pinning him against the wall so he couldn't go any further.

Both of them struggled a while to get their breath back, both were boring hurt eyes on the other. Ludwig spoke first; "Italy did I do something wrong?"

Feliciano shook his head insistently, "no, I'm just being silly," he looked away tears spilling over his eyes again.

Unable to bare it Ludwig twisted his head to meet Feliciano's clasping their lips together; at first he felt the other melt beneath him, then the hands were pushing against his chest forcing him away. Ludwig pulled back quickly, he'd only made it worse.

"I'm sorry" Feliciano cried, pulling out of the German's slackened grip, "but I told him I'd wait for him, however long it took!" He rushed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

"What did you do to him!" Romano demanded. The dorm members were crowded round the door trying to persuade Feliciano to come out, or at the very least eat something. There was no reply from the bathroom although Romano assured them his brother was still there.

"I don't know" Ludwig flustered, looking at Kiku for support, who looked like he was trying to figure the situation out.

"Romano there's no need to be rude," Antonio placed a hand on the older Italian brother's shoulder, "Ludwig is just as worried as we are,"

"Yeah, but he caused it, probably making moves on my innocent little brother, not unlike others," Romano glared round at Gilbert and Antonio, who looked offended (_well Antonio did_).

"Nii-san I brought pasta" Romano tried, placing the plate down outside the door, for a moment there was silence, then a strange noise; a sort of hiccup and sniffing. Ludwig and the others froze, was Feliciano crying? Not the usual scared or hungry cries but a sad, helpless noise of confusion.

"I promised to wait for him, he said he'd always love me no matter what," with that silence issued again.

"Who?" Kiku tried to see if he could lend a hand, but no one replied.

"The pasta's outside the door in case you want it in the night" Romano called, slumping down the wall, resting his head back to fall into an uncomfortable light sleep. Antonio sighed walking over to his own bed and pulling the cover off, he settled beside Romano, settling the cover over them.

Kiku headed for his own bed looking worried.

Ludwig looked all ready to drop down beside the door with Romano and Antonio, but his brother put an arm around his shoulder, "go sleep in your proper bed, sleeping outside the door won't do any good," Ludwig nodded stiffly, allowing Gilbert to guide him to his bed.

He did however protest when Gilbert got in next to him.

"W-what are you doing!" Ludwig demanded, almost leaping out of bed again, Gilbert glared at him,

"you are my little brother in case you forgot," he snuggled down under the duvet; Ludwig was too tired to pursue it any further, slowly he closed his eyes.

Gilbert smiled sadly at his sleeping brother, "that's right, you are the only little brother I've ever had." He closed his own eyes.

* * *

Arthur snapped open his eyes to check his watch again, he was pretty sure Francis and the others were asleep now; he could hear Alfred muttering in his sleep - "And then I'll build a giant wall to keep out world hunger..."

His watch was ticking up to quarter to one, he'd better get moving; pulling the duvet away he revealed himself fully dressed. He'd long since found the recorder under his pillow and smashed it to pieces in the school yard when he was sure no one else was around.

He slipped into his rabbit slippers silently, remembering what a light sleeper Matthew was; it was the only one way he and Matthew were similar, Alfred and Francis could sleep through anything.

He tip toed across the room towards the door, giving one last look round at it's sleeping occupants, before slipping out into the dark corridor.

Why they'd had to start school during the Winter semester Arthur didn't know, he rubbed his hands over his arms, wishing he'd brought a thicker jacket.

The school seemed somewhat scary at night with no one else about, or noise coming from somewhere or other; it was a perfect stillness.

He rounded a corner to the hallway were he'd been told to meet Jason, his heart had begun to pound, his feet dragging across the floor, trying to make the journey as long as possible. But Jason was there waiting for him looking down at his watch impatiently; a horrible sadistic grin spreading over his face at the sight of Arthur.

"You came, wise decision," he crossed the space between them in a few steps, seizing Arthur roughly by the back of his hair, yanking him forwards to kiss, instinctively Arthur tightened his lips together, refusing entry.

Jason pulled back harder on his hair causing Arthur to let out a muffled cry of pain, just enough for Jason to slip his tongue in.

"So which one are you then?" Jason wrenched him back to look at him; Arthur kept his lips firmly closed in case Jason tried to kiss him again. "Answer" Jason lowered his voice, pulling something from his hoody's pocket. Arthur felt the sharp cold steel pressed against his neck.

"I'm England, my brothers are Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and the republic of Ireland - though he doesn't live in the same house with us any more," Arthur babbled hoping it would earn him more time.

"And the others?" Jason smiled encouragingly,

"you said you wouldn't ask..." Arthur muttered, reminding the crazed boy of the only reason he was here.

"Ah, yes" Jason remembered. Arthur suddenly felt himself forced into the small janitors closet, just big enough for two people to stand in with a little space to shift position.

Arthur gasped as the metal of the knife pressed into his ribs – it wouldn't kill him, and Jason knew that.

"I got this knife from my Grandfather too, you never ask about him do you?"

Arthur shook his head painfully, trying to stay conscious over the pain.

"He was away fighting in your stupid war, his father before him died fighting your war, my own father is currently away in Afghanistan or wherever fighting on your behalf!" Arthur felt the knife meet him again in the side, Jason twisted it purposely, laughing as Arthur tried to cry out after he placed his hand suffocatingly tight over his mouth.

"What's it all for then? A few arguments, treaties, you all seem to be getting on well enough now? Maybe your planning an attack on your own people like Germany?"

"G-Germany didn't know, it was his boss; he just put the pain down to the effects of war" Arthur spluttered, only to have Jason slap him,

"Don't pretend you even know what's going on, you don't feel it, your not out there!"

"I can feel it, every death, some wars are fought for a better world"

"That's contradicting itself!" Jason growled,

"Well look at world war two..."

"Germany started it!"

"Well what would of happened if they hadn't, me and France would of crippled him and his country over the treaty of Versailles. What his boss did was horrible, unforgivable, but it allowed Germany and his people to make their country what it's like today, even though they'd lost," Arthur tried to explain his point.

He felt Jason's hands over his trouser buckle, hurriedly he tried to fight him away; Jason quite simply finished on the buckle, pulled the trousers and boxers down before holding Arthur's hands above his head; he'd already undone the flyer on his trousers.

"But the treaty would never of happened if there hadn't been a first world war!"

"No" Arthur admitted, "but there would have been wars and battles anyway, not just because of us, sometimes it is the people's will too... Ah!" Arthur gave a cry as he felt a finger stick into him covered in a sticky substance that he was pretty sure wasn't lube.

"See I still remember you were my friend" Jason smirked, slipping a second finger in, "I'm making this easier for you." The third finger joined the others much too soon, just as he retracted before enough space had been made. Arthur felt himself turned to face the wall, Jason's first thrust entering him, just as Arthur emitted a swift cry.

* * *

Gilbert awoke at just past midnight, his first thoughts were those of confusion, then he remembered his brother lying beside him. Ludwig was trembling all over, his expression making him look like a child again.

"_It hurts_" Ludwig cried softly, jerking his hands to his head, "_make it stop hurting onii_-san,"

"I will" Gilbert wrapped his arms carefully round his brother, "I'll make the pain go away, you won't even remember what this was like," Gilbert felt a little sick in his stomach as he repeated those words he'd said so long ago.

"_What about Italy? I said I'd come back_" Ludwig went limp, sobbing silently into Gilbert's chest,

"you'll see him again, just be patient"

"_Will I know her?_"

Gilbert felt that awful pause for the second time in his life before he whispered, "you'll see him again, that's all that matters"

"_her onii-san_" Ludwig corrected him, quietening down to a proper sleep. Gilbert smiled shaking his head,

"you'd never recognise him if that's what your expecting 'her' to look like."

Gilbert waited a little while longer, but it didn't seem like Ludwig's nightmares were going to return. "You two will work it out one day I'm sure" he smiled sadly, "take it well dear bruder."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Feliciano still wouldn't leave the bathroom, the pasta was still outside, untouched. Romano had woken Ludwig up with this news by yelling in his ear before punching him when he sat up.

Ludwig looked over to the firmly closed door. Japan was trying to coax Italy out by promising to make little Italian figures if he came out; even this didn't seem to be working.

Gilbert walked straight past the others down to the restaurant for breakfast; a heavy guilt still resting on him, he just needed something to distract himself.

He spotted Eliza sitting at a table with Belle and Lili, they were all talking in hushed voices looking worried, Gilbert grinned; distraction found.

"Hello ladies" he grinned setting his tray down beside Eliza's, "so what are you all whispering about?"

"It's none of your business!" Eliza snapped sharply, "can't you go and eat with the other boys? Vash's room is sitting over there,"

"well I came to sit with you" Gilbert smirked, grinning as Eliza blushed looking furious at herself for doing so.

It was clear whatever the girl's had been talking about they weren't going to discuss it in front of him however long he sat there.

"Where's the rest of your room?" Belle asked, "in fact where is everyone, apart from Vash's lot and us I can't see anyone?"

"No, the Scandinavians are here" Lili pointed out, "they're just spread out; Finland and Berwald are sitting with Aisu, Norge is with Max" she paused, blushing madly, "and Mathias is on his own... I saw him a moment ago..."

But Gilbert had lost interest after Lili's blush, besides he didn't want the conversation moving on to why his room wasn't here.

"So Lili does your brother know about this boyfriend of yours?"

Lili fell quiet and the other girls glared at him, Gilbert guessed this had been the conversation he'd interrupted.

"He'll come round" Eliza reached across the table to put her hand over Lili's in a comforting way,

"I doubt it" Feliks leaned over Eliza's head, giving an all too knowing, irritating smirk.

"Why?" Bella narrowed her eyes, catching what Feliks was silently conveying: 'I know something you don't' was the general picture.

"I just happened to over hear something a few nights ago, but if you want to know it'll cost you," Feliks crossed his arms across his chest, he looked at Gilbert who looked back with a reluctant confusion.

"If you want to sleep with him just take him" Eliza sighed rolling her eyes, giving Gilbert a little push towards him,

"Eh!" Gilbert skidded back hard, almost scrambling onto Eliza's lap with his pace, luckily for him Feliks looked just as horrified at the idea, he shook his head,

"No I just wondered if anyone in his room had like any lube I could have? You see I ran out, and like we can't go out to the shops for another two days..."

Gilbert interrupted him, "what do you want with lube!"

"Shhh! You baka!" Eliza hit him with the back of her hand,

"huh?" Lili blinked at them innocently, "what's lube?"

"Like N-nothing" Feliks waved his hands at her, he turned back to Prussia, "can you get me some?"

Gilbert shrugged, "sure, I'll bet Francis and Antonio have some," Poland nodded, turning a smiling face on the three girls.

"I think Vash like likes Lili" he announced, lowering his voice a little.

But the three girls had fallen into a heap of giggles, they seemed to find the idea hysterical.

"What ever made you think of that?" Bella laughed, wiping a tear from her eye,

"Well I would go into details involving having to change sheets and so fourth, but do you want me to in front of Lili?" Feliks turned waving over his shoulder; Gilbert noticed Toris watching his return, uttering a little; "did you get it?"

Lili crossed her arms, "why does everyone always treat me as a child, just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm so very young!" She peered round them to look at Vash who was heavily questioning Feliks on what he'd told her. Did Vash like her?

"You don't really believe Feliks do you?" Eliza snapped her fingers in front of Lili's face,

"I think it's quite likely" Gilbert shrugged, "I mean, me and Ludwig once had to share a room with him on a meeting at England's house and I swear I heard him moan..." Eliza clamped her hand over his mouth, giving him a 'open it again and I will put you in a lot of pain' glare. Wisely Gilbert decided to keep it closed.

* * *

"Arthur get up, what's wrong?" Alfred poked England's chest; Arthur remained tucked up in a ball with his head just resting on the pillow visible above the duvet.

"I'm just not feeling very well, tell the Frog to make my excuses" Arthur managed to whimper before groaning in pain again. Francis had gone down a little earlier for breakfast in the hope of seeing Antonio and Gilbert before lessons started.

"Should I go and ask the nurse for medicine or something?" Matthew appeared behind Alfred, pulling his shirt over his head; Arthur (despite his condition) didn't miss Alfred's quick glance to the side to catch a glimpse of Matthew's wiry form.

"I'll be fine, thanks" Arthur gave them a weak smile before closing his eyes again to attempt to settle back into a light sleep.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Alfred bent down beside his neck, "they look like scratches?"

Arthur brought one hand up to cover them, not all his injuries from last night had completely gone. "Yeah, I must of done it yesterday. Can I ask one more favour?"

The two almost identical boys nodded, "don't tell Francis, he'll just worry."

Alfred and Matthew closed the door quietly behind them exchanging worried glances.

"He didn't have those cuts last night; if they were just scratches or even thin cuts they would of gone by now, unless one of us scratched him..." Alfred felt the idea of Francis pop into his mind, but it if had been him the whole school would of heard about it the way Arthur would of carried on.

"I didn't see them last night before we went to sleep..." Matthew and Alfred began walking down the hall together, they were a little late but might just be able to scoff a quick breakfast down before going to lessons.

"Have those people been leaving you alone?" Alfred asked, avoiding Matthew's gaze as they stopped walking,

"Yep, they haven't bothered me since... you know my foot," Matthew closed his eyes, he remembered how Alfred hadn't rested until he'd found who was hurting him; he even remembered when Alfred had climbed into bed together... Matthew blushed furiously; although he could never say it, he wanted Alfred to that again, maybe in private while Arthur and Francis weren't around...

"Matty are you okay, your face has gone all red?" Alfred put his hand on Matthew's forehead with a worried look on his face, "maybe you should stay back at the room with Arthur"

"No, no, I'm fine really," Matthew laughed awkwardly, "come on lets go get some food before it's all gone."

Alfred watched him speeding off – a little too quickly, what was wrong with him?

"Liza..." Gilbert finally looked round at her; she could tell he had been feeling depressed all lesson. They'd been having a tutorial where the teacher had been discussing morals, it confused Eliza that _this _of all things was depressing him; usually Gilbert didn't care, he told lies as easily as he breathed.

"I need your advice on something..." He looked up at the clock, it was just ticking round to lunch break, "I'll ask you at lunch."

Gilbert hurriedly set about trying to distract himself from the teacher, but for once it didn't seem to be working.

The teacher finished and everyone started getting ready for lunch.

Eliza turned to look at her white haired friend expectantly. "This had better be quick, I've got to meet Belle and Lili, we're in the middle of something important..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Gilbert interrupted, getting to his feet and motioning she should follow, "but we're in the middle of something too; Feliciano has locked himself in the bathroom, and been there since about three in the afternoon yesterday, he hasn't eaten anything even the pasta we put out!"

Eliza let out a worried gasp, they were outside in the yard round the corner of the building where it was unlikely they'd be overheard. "Ita-chan! What are we going to do!" Eliza began panicking, almost running back to the school to try and call Italy out herself. Gilbert took hold of her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"I only said I needed advice" he muttered,

"Oh go on then" Eliza huffed, "what?"

"Okay" Gilbert breathed in, "say I knew something that no one else knew, even the person I know it about, and then because they don't know and everyone else doesn't know something happens. But the reason you can't let this person know is because it could mean something really, really bad." He finished, looking at the girl for help.

"What sort of bad?" She asked after a moment,

"Possible war" Gilbert suggested, "but I really don't know," Gilbert drooped, sliding backwards down the brick wall of the school, "I really don't know" he repeated, burring his face in his hands.

Eliza stared at him, of course this had to be a trick; he looked so vulnerable, she hadn't seen him like that since they were kids.

_Hungary gripped 'his' chest tightly, of all the enemies 'he'd' faced this was the evillest of them all; it was a kind of throbbing pain, was 'he' sick?_

"_Yo Hungary" 'He' looked up to see Prussia running towards 'him', "you get beaten up by Turkey again?" He sneered when he saw Hungary was in some sort of pain. When 'he' didn't reply he repeated the question._

"_I-I think I might be sick..." Hungary admitted, still clutching 'his' chest. _

"_Huh!" Prussia widened his eyes, he was worried now, "How might you be sick?"_

"_I've got this kind of throbbing pain in my chest, but it's fine, I'm sure I'll be able to master it eventually." Hungary turned 'his' head away for a brief moment – big mistake; Prussia reached out groping at 'his' chest,_

"_haha, weak spot confirmed!" He ran back laughing, looking down at his hands, "that felt good..." His smile faltered on his face, eyes darting to Hungary's chest; was it just him or did his friend's chest look a little less flat than it had before. "Wait, that shouldn't...Hungary?"_

"_Yes?" Hungary turned to look at him, glancing up a little at the window of 'his' palace, hoping someone would give 'him' a mission or something, 'he' was getting a little bored of talking to Prussia._

_Prussia laughed awkwardly, "this may sound like a strange question, but you do have a penis right?"_

"_Of course I do" Hungary shook 'his' head sighing, "what a stupid question"_

"_Yeah, of course" Prussia laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "there's no way you could be a girl..."_

"_What were you trying to do; asking about my penis? Anyway, don't sweat the small stuff, everyone grows one eventually."_

_Prussia felt like he'd just been hit in the face, "no Hungary they don't," he shook his head blankly,_

"_Don't tell me you didn't know that!" Hungary spluttered, grinning all over 'his' ….her face._

_Prussia tried to explain more but a guard had just appeared, calling orders to Hungary to fight Turkey._

"_Thanks for this talk," Prussia felt himself blush as Hungary turned to look over her shoulder giving him a thankful smile, "the pain in my chest has stopped for now. And another thing, lets keep this a secret between men." _

_Ever since that day Prussia had acted weird around him/her, he didn't push her as much as he'd used too, and didn't hit back when Hungary hit him._

"_What's up with you, did you catch my illness?" Hungary finally asked him after this had gone on for several weeks._

_She'd know soon Prussia groaned, risking a look at her chest he could see it had gotten a little bigger; his face burned, making him turn away quickly._

"_Guess what, I got given a name today" Hungary laughed, "I bet you haven't got one yet," Prussia huffed, he still hadn't been given an official human name yet, he knew France had, Spain was expecting one soon, it was so unfair!_

"_It's a really weird name though" Hungary shrugged, "it sounds a bit like a girl's name?"_

"_Hungary..." Prussia wondered if he should explain, the he realised she hadn't finished talking yet,_

"_I mean who calls a guy Eliz..." Prussia pounced on her fixing his hand round her mouth, knocking them both to the floor in the process._

"_You can't tell me your name!" He told her in a panicked tone,_

"_Why, I'll have to have it changed to a boy's name soon; they called me Elizabeta." _

_This time Prussia hadn't been quick enough to cover her mouth, she had said it; now she was looking up at him straddling her waist with some confusion._

"_What's that?" She asked, reaching out to touch his groin; unintentionally Prussia let out a stifled moan._

_The two early teens looked at each other with confusion; Prussia remembered France telling him about something like this occurring with him, but neither of them had quite managed to work out what it was and were too shy to ask their bosses._

"_I still haven't grown one" she sighed, looking away, "Instead I've got these stupid things growing instead!" She groped at her own chest; Prussia felt the reaction he was having get tighter, he wanted to reach out and touch her._

_Prussia propped himself up on his hands, pulling her with him to sit on his lap._

"_Why do you say you're a boy? He asked looking her hard in the eyes._

"_That's a weird question..." Hungary made to get off him, but he held her/him down,_

"_then answer" he smiled teasingly,_

"_Because boys run around fighting loads, and we don't mind getting dirty, I've even eaten worms!" Hungary drew breath, searching for more reasons._

"_You can still be a girl and like that stuff..." Prussia felt himself leaning closer to her,_

"_you can?" She looked thoughtful, looking back at him; Prussia caught her lips against his own, she gave a small scream pushing him away and jumping to her feet looking affronted._

"_What are you doing!" She hissed, looking at him with the uttermost horror,_

"_I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Prussia began to stammer getting to his own feet, trying to rush to her, but she yelled and pulled back more._

"_Don't ever do anything like that again!" She snapped, spitting at his hurt face._

_Only later when she'd had time to cool off did she think of Prussia's face when she'd pushed him away – it looked so pained, like he was trying not to cry... But Prussia didn't look like that, he couldn't look like that._

Gilbert felt Eliza bend down in front of him, though he still wouldn't look at her.

"I'd do what would be best for the one you loved most" she advised,

"but it'll hurt him whatever I do" Gilbert choked in the most un-Gilbertish voice she'd ever heard,

"look at me" Eliza ordered, but she tried to keep her voice soft, Gilbert reluctantly looked up into her green eyes, tears overflowing from his own.

"What would hurt them more, I'm guessing you're talking about emotional and physical pain?"

Gilbert nodded, "but which one?"

Eliza thought quick, "well tell me which one of these effects you more," she punched him hard on the arm, then (ignoring his splutter of annoyance) she kissed him, bringing his face to hers with her hands either side of his face.

Gilbert could only stare wide eyed, he felt Eliza pull back a little, just enough to speak; "close your eyes, it's rude to stare."

Prussia closed his eyes obediently, pulling her back.

He felt pretty sure about what he had to do now, even though he didn't like it.

It would involve a trip home first though.


	15. Chapter 15

"Have you guys seen Arthur?" Francis had found it weird when the Brit hadn't turned up to lessons, it felt strange to have that space between him and Jason; it was even stranger when Jason leaned across the table and asked, "so how's Arthur?"

The first thing he noticed after asking the other boys was that they shifted and exchanged glances. "He isn't feeling very well" Alfred finally told him, "but he said he should be fine later." Alfred knew it was too close to when lessons started again for Francis to have enough time to rush back to their room and extract the story from Arthur.

Francis frowned, "he looked okay yesterday?"

The other two just shrugged, hurrying back to their own lessons.

They reached the Canadian's class first, Alfred ruffled his hair smiling fondly before hurrying off to his own class.

His own seat seemed to of been taken over lunch; in fact almost the whole class was on one side of the classroom; the only ones who were still (or had moved) there were Aisu, Mathias, Tino and Berwald.

"What's going on?" Matthew sat next to Mathias instead; the Dane looked grateful but indicated he should sit next to Aisu instead. Confused Matthew moved back to sit with Aisu. Norge was still on the other side of his room next to Max, his dead-panned expression unreadable and not looking at them.

Lili and Belle were looking over curiously, they didn't seem to know what all the fuss was about.

"Norge what's going on?" Belle turned round to sort out what they didn't know before the teacher turned up; but Norge wasn't the one to reply, instead Max spoke;

"because _that one,_" he indicated Mathias, "and _those two,_" he turned to glare at Tino and Berwald, "are deceased and they'll try and touch us all, it's disgusting."

"Since when would I want to touch a but-ugly thing like you!" Mathias snapped, a small smirk crossing his lips, for a moment making him look more like Mathias; but it was gone again quickly, it took too much effort to keep up constantly now.

Max made a strangulating noise in his throat, then huffed, leaning forward to kiss Lili; he was a little puzzled when she didn't kiss him back as enthusiasticly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice as he ran a finger along her cheek,

"What's wrong with them?" She asked, she liked the others, Finland always brought her and onii-san presents at christmas, he was really sweet; Berwald was scary but he was always there to reassure you, and Mathias, although he was irritating he really helped to liven a place up.

"They're gay Lili," Max spoke like he was telling a child their parent had just passed away suddenly in the night.

"So?" Lili shrugged, the term 'gay' meant nothing to a nation, the only choice they had was to love each other, some would pair up with the opposite gender like Austria and Hungary had done for a bit, but female nations were scarce; besides countries were old, older than their occupants, she was pretty sure they knew more about love than Max.

"Lili you do know what gay is don't you?" Max gave her a pained look; Lili nodded,

"It's a kind of love" she replied,

"Love! Come on Lili be realistic, they perv on normal guys like me, do you want that Lili?" He tried to kiss her but she pushed him away,

"Like I said it's a kind of love, why would they perv on people like you that they obviously hate!"

Lili was about to jump to her feet and join Mathias and the others but the teacher had just walked in, he didn't even seem to notice everyone was in the wrong seat.

All the way through the afternoon Lili found herself wondering after what Feliks had meant by Vash having to change his sheets, why would no one ever explain anything to her. Well she'd just have to look it up on one of the computers in the library after school ended.

It seemed to take ages for the clock to tick round to the end of lessons; the room was an uncomfortable silence where no one else spoke to anyone else, apart from a few whispered conversations from both sides of the classroom.

When the teacher finally dismissed them Lili hurried out, not even bothering to put her books into her bag, she just scooped them up in her arms instead.

The library was pretty much empty at the moment, she was sure it would fill up later with students looking for some way to entertain themselves before dinner.

She sat down at the furthest computer down, placing her things carefully beside her on the desk. She opened up a search bar typing in 'Wet beds in the night'

Millions of results popped up, a few including wetting the bed but Lili was pretty sure it wasn't something like that. She skimmed down, finding a link with a description of reasons your bed might be wet in the morning.

A set of questions popped up, the first one being 'are you male or female?'

Lili almost pressed female but then remembered she was doing this to find out what was going on with Vash. She pressed 'male'.

More questions followed, like 'is there a girl/boy involved?'

Lili pressed yes because Feliks had been referring to her when he'd told her about Vash.

She waited for the monitor to finish loading after answering the final question. Her answer came up, she read it slowly, then read it again just to make sure, her face turning a brighter red.

Quickly she closed the browser in case any one looked over her shoulder, trying to hide her red face in her hands.

The idea that onii-san might think of doing things like that to her felt weird, but not the bad weird. She decided there was only one way she'd know for sure.

She rushed out of the library with her things – she dropped them off in her dorm on the way past; she continued to the boy's dorm hallway. She knocked on Vash's dorm's door, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Oh, hi Lili?" Eduard peered down at her, Raivis gave her a small smile,

"Are you looking for Vash-san?" Raivis asked with a small tremble of excitement; Eduard elbowed him,

"He just went to the library" Eduard told her.

Lili sighed, how had she managed to miss him.

"Thanks" she nodded at the two before turning back down the hall.

Amazingly the library was still pretty deserted, but she managed to mind Vash quickly enough; he was putting some books back on a high shelf; he was stretching a little on his tip toes causing his school uniform shirt to hitch just above his middle.

"Onii-san?" He jumped blinking down at her, dropping the book he had been trying to put away. Blushing he bent down to pick it up again.

"Sorry Lili, what do you need?"

It had been quite cold between them ever since the argument over Max.

Lili blushed remembering what the computer had told her. "D-does onii-san have wet dreams?" She asked trying to make it sound as casual as she could, the tremor in her voice betrayed her.

"W-who told you about them?" Vash stammered, avoiding the question,

"I came across them by accident on the internet" she lied; she looked up at him again with her large pale green eyes, "do you?"

"S-sometimes..." Vash couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her.

"But why are the sheets wet in the morning?" Lili blushed, the computer hadn't been very clear about that part.

"Well..." Vash cleared his throat - he might explain this in the most structured way possible, "when a guy has a some what...erotic dream, his...penis stands on end, this is called an erection, and... At the peek of this dream something called cum comes out of the tip and makes the sheets wet" Vash finished quickly, it sounded even worse when he'd said it like that.

"Why does it stand up?" Lili moved closer to him, trailing a hand down the inner side of his trousers.

Vash fought to control his breathing, "blood pumps round the body or something like that" he hurried through the answer, feeling himself grow hard right there and then.

"Onii-san~" Lili spoke the title just for the sake of it, but Vash couldn't take it any more; he'd spotted the closet a little away from them where the old books were stored, no one ever went in there.

Lili felt herself pulled forward into a small room, the door closing behind her.

"Onii-san?"

Vash answered her question by bending down to seal her lips in a deep kiss, not wasting any time in forcing his tongue into her mouth. After everything he'd tried to protect her from hearing about and having any one do to her, here he was doing it himself, after hundreds of years of self-control.

Lili gave a small squeak as his hands slipped up her school blouse to run over her cool skin, but she wasn't loud enough to be heard, Vash's lips were too tangled in hers to allow much sound out.

She felt his knee press between her legs against her own sensitive area, she felt a strange bolt go up her; he pressed harder – not enough to hurt her, but it made her moan more desperately against his lips.

His mouth left hers, he began trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck, leaving small marks that unlike Max's would not be gone by morning.

* * *

"Arthur, you're ill?" That was the first thing Francis said when he entered the dorm, slinking his bag of his shoulder onto the floor. The Englishman was looking a little perkier; sitting up in bed with a book rested on his lap, but he was still pale and shaky.

"Francis!" He gave a small exclamation of shock, hiding the note that had been hidden between the pages hurriedly – the book had been dropped off in his room during lunch.

"you're all jumpy mon cher?" Francis sat down on the side of Arthur's bed, bring a hand to his forehead, "you don't feel warm" he admitted with a small frown. He glanced down at the covers, they were still pulled all the way up to his neck. "What are you hiding?" Francis tried to pull the covers away but Arthur reached down and bit him hard on the arm.

Francis pulled back with a howl feeling the Brit draw blood.

"Fuck off Frog!" Arthur snapped. Francis couldn't pretend to be a little shocked, they hadn't argued like this in ages. But the pain in his arm was pumping horribly, dam that spoilt brat and his fangs that were alowed to pass for teeth.

"Well if this is what I'm going to get for trying to help you!" Francis cursed pulling away from Arthur, "tell you what, I don't care, you could be dying for all I care!" The Frenchman turned, storming from the room.

Arthur watched him go, when the door had been closed he looked down at his chest; the shirt was still blooded. Wincing a little he pulled himself out of bed to the Bathroom, pulling off his shirt as he went.

Looking down he could still see a firm cut over his ribcage and another on his chest, but they were now beginning to heal.

He turned the tap on the sink putting his shirt under it, watching his blood run away down the plug. He thought back to Jason's note in the book _There I'm letting you rest for a bit, aren't I nice? But I expect to see you same time, same place, on Saturday evening, I'll of bought some proper lube by then. Jason._

Francis had been on his way to see Gilbert and Antonio, but he found that Gilbert wasn't there at all and Antonio, Romano and Kiku were stood outside the door trying to listen in.

"What are you doing?" Francis smirked, feeling automatically cheered. He watched Antonio struggling to hold Romano back from bursting into the room.

"We shouldn't really be here, if Ludwig can't get him out no one can, we're just making them uncomfortable, they know we're here," Antonio successfully managed to pull Romano to his chest, "lets go play some football eh?" Antonio motioned to the others for them to come too.

Romano still looked angry but he agreed.

"Why were you coming to see us Francis?" Antonio turned his full attention to Francis when he was sure Romano wasn't going to make a run for it.

"Me and L'Angleterre had an argument" Francis sighed, "I'm beginning to remember why I hate him so much"

Antonio shrugged, he never really knew what to say to Francis and Arthur's arguments, preferring to stay out of them whenever possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Ludwig came to a halt outside the bathroom door. He'd just snuck into town past the school gates to get takeaway pizza from a restaurant Feliciano had said he'd liked the looks of. He found he couldn't stand to do anything without the Italian's annoying presence, without him clinging to his arm, kissing him, and cheerfully bounding along however many times he tried to lose him.

"Feliciano, I brought pizza," Ludwig rapped on the door; apart from a small sniff there was no reply. Ludwig sighed to himself balancing the pizza boxes on one arm. "Feliciano if you do not open this door I will break it down, and you know I'm not joking!" Ludwig began stepping back, positioning his shoulder so it was level with the bathroom door.

He almost thought he was going to have to charge, but then the door swung open.

Feliciano gave him a small sad glance before walking back into the bathroom leaving the door open behind him.

Ludwig paused a moment before following him in; Feliciano looked pale and shaken, his beautiful brown eyes looked dull and dead, red ringed with all the crying and lack of sleep.

"Feliciano what have you been doing to yourself?" Ludwig placed the pizza gently in front of the Italian, who promptly looked away.

"Did I upset you in some way?" Ludwig tried, he could never help him if he didn't know quite what was wrong,

"That's not it..." Feliciano spoke slowly, his voice cracking like he was about to burst into tears again, he wouldn't look at Ludwig.

"Please tell me," Ludwig crouched beside him, "it's very unlike you this, everyone's worried, your brother even slept outside this door last night."

Feliciano sniffed, looking even more upset.

"At least eat something," Ludwig pushed the pizza forward, "I had to sneak all the way into town to get it for you."

When Feliciano still didn't respond Germany did something he would not under normal circumstance of done; he pulled the thin Italian onto his lap, arm wrapped gently round his middle so he couldn't escape; then he picked up a slice of the pizza and held it to Feliciano's lips.

"You have to eat Italy" he pressed, switching back to country names to show the seriousness of the situation.

Slowly Italy began to open his mouth, tongue darting out to taste the sauce, satisfied he alowed Ludwig to feed the rest of it to him. After the second slice he began to pick it up himself; chewing slowly to savour the taste.

Ludwig smiled with relief, balancing himself on his hands for support as the Gourmet ate away at the food, using him as a chair. He waited in silence till Feliciano had licked the last drop of tomato sauce from his fingers.

"So what's wrong?" Ludwig nuzzled his face in Feliciano's head, hoping the contact might help him to relax.

"You'd be upset if I told you..." Feliciano murmured, resting his head against Ludwig's chest,

"Tell me anyway,"

Feliciano closed his eyes a moment before speaking, "When I was really young and still in Austria's care I met a boy, his name was Holy Roman Empire"

"I think I've heard of him" Ludwig nodded encouragingly,

"He was really shy but he was also kind to me, he gave me his food even though I always complained about the quality, he would play with me, and I'd teach him to paint..." Feliciano trailed off closing his eyes again.

Ludwig nodded, that must have been why Feliciano had got upset during art.

"But he had to go, he wanted me to join with him and become the new Roman Empire, but I couldn't. So instead he threw himself into a long war... He kissed me before we parted," Italy flushed, tears flowing hot and fast from his eyes. "And we promised that we'd always love each other no matter what."

Ludwig was beginning to paste together what this was all about.

"I'm sorry," the German got up, moving Feliciano off his lap, "this is all my fault, you don't need to blame yourself,"

"Ve?" Feliciano stopped crying and looked up at him,

"I shouldn't of made moves on you, like that incident with the hair curl," they both blushed, it was the first time they'd referred to that.

"Doitsu it's not that..." Feliciano got trembling to his feet, "I'm upset because I'm confused..."

"Confused?" Ludwig helped to steady him, so they were now facing each other,

"I love Holy Roma but I also love you, I don't know what I should do," Feliciano leapt forward catching Ludwig's mouth in a chaste kiss, he pulled back to see Germany's reaction; however he didn't have much time to because Ludwig pulled him back for a deeper kiss, both their tongues rubbing softly over the other's.

"Where is Holy Roman Empire now?" Ludwig asked, pulling his mouth off Italy's for a moment,

"France told me he died," Feliciano kissed him again more forcefully, as if he were trying to erase the memory.

Ludwig said nothing else just allowing their mouths to move over each other, sometimes with tongues, sometimes just so they could feel the other's breath.

"What are you doing to my brother you perverted potato!" Ludwig felt two hands grip him round the neck and pull him away from Feliciano – they hadn't even heard the others returning.

"Get off!" Ludwig tried to slacken the vice like grip round his throat.

"Romano!" He heard Antonio's voice, then the hands pulled away from him.

He turned to see the other three (Gilbert still hadn't turned up), Spain looked a little irritable, if not jealous, but he had Romano held against himself, holding his hands above his head where they couldn't do any damage; Romano was still cursing animately in Italian. Ludwig glanced over at Kiku who was smiling lightly with a slightly entertained look on his face.

Romano managed to pull lose from Antonio, he turned and ran from the room, being sure to kick the Spaniard on the shin on his way.

Antonio gave the others an excusing look as he began to go after the second Italian brother.

"Romano..." Antonio gripped Romano's shoulder, stopping him from going any further, "look I know you're annoyed at Ludwig for what they were doing, but you can't cling onto your brother for ever, you need to let him..."

"It's not that!" Romano snapped, bringing back his elbow to hit Antonio again, "I saw your face, you were jealous! You'll act nice to me but that's only because you can't have him! You want him don't you!"

Antonio let go of the struggling boy in shock, he didn't quite know what to say.

Romano took this as conformation of what he'd just said; he sniffed and nodded, shoving past the still shocked Spaniard, moving back in the direction of the room.

Antonio blinked feeling a lump rising in his throat, he felt guilty; Romano was right, how could he of looked jealous! Hadn't he already decided he liked Romano best, and that's how he still felt like; Feliciano didn't mean anything to him like that, so why had he looked jealous?

"What are you doing out here?" Antonio looked over his shoulder upon hearing the voice behind him, replacing his depressive look with it's old cheery one.

"Just thought I'd take a walk" he smiled, spinning on his heel to look at the other person completely; it was another male student, good looking he supposed.

The other boy narrowed his eyes at him looking him up and down, "you look like one" he growled,

"like what?" Antonio grinned trying to humour him, but he couldn't help but see the look of disgust the boy was giving him; then he remembered Aisu's warning about the guy who had scratched that message on the Scandinavian country's door.

"Are you Max by any chance?" Antonio asked him with the same level of good humour in his voice,

"That's right" the boy nodded, "you lot had a conversation about me?"

"Only a warning" Antonio shrugged, deciding it was probably best he went back to his room now. He couldn't help feeling a little surprised when Max let him past without the slightest insult.

The dorm had settled a little.

Romano turned himself on his bed when Antonio entered, deciding the wall was a much better thing to be looking at. Kiku, Feliciano and Ludwig were having a hushed conversation.

The place was weird without Gilbert... Gilbert was the only one in the room he could count as a close friend (that he didn't feel like shagging) in the entire room, where was he?

He would of gone to see Francis had it been earlier, but the Frenchman was probably still in a bad mood about Arthur.

Sighing, he crossed the room pulling off his shirt and pulling a set of sleeping trousers from his cupboard, going to change in the bathroom. (Everyone in their dorm seemed to get changed in the bathroom away from the others, it was a strange kind of bashfulness that they hadn't been able to shake off).

When he had changed Antonio clambered into bed, not really able to think what else he could do. He turned to look at Romano, why hadn't he said anything earlier, why not those words he really wanted to say... I love you.


	17. Chapter 17

Francis stretched himself out, the weekend was finally here; he'd made plans with Antonio, so Gilbert would probably come along too, if he'd turned up yet.

The others were beginning to stir in bed, except for Arthur who remained with his head resting just above the covers, sound asleep.

"Lazy sod," Francis gave the foot of the Brit's bed a kick, snapping the other awake; Arthur mastered his best glare at the Frenchman before collapsing asleep again.

"Francis you shouldn't disturb him like that" Matthew protested, sitting up in bed; he and Alfred were exchanging glances – they'd been doing this a lot whenever he bothered Arthur, it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Oh come on, we always fight like this!" Francis snapped, pulling a clean shirt over his head, "don't pretend he isn't any different!"

"You don't think there's something wrong with him then?" Alfred sounded worried, he got up to peer at Arthur's exposed head, his expression showed that he was having a disturbing sleep.

"Like what?" Francis blinked, this was news to him; he felt a small onze of worry starting to creep back into him; had he missed that Arthur's sudden change in personality was because he was sick.

"We got this letter from his boss, or rather he did but I intercepted it," Matthew held up a letter he pulled from his bedside draw,

"What does it say?" Francis and Alfred bounded over to the Canadian's bed, crowding round to see the letter.

_England,_

_We have been experiencing strange goings on in the country, you are not required to do anything we just wished to know if you were okay. About three nights ago, 12__th__ January people felt a tremor in London, the rainfall was also a lot heavier than usual – we've had flooding problems; even freak storms. It got better but then last night the problem returned again. This letter has been delivered in fastest possible time._

_Hoping you are well._

_The Prime Minister of Great Britain and Northern Ireland's secretary_

The three huddled nations looked up at the still sleeping Arthur.

"We should probably ask Ludwig to organise a meeting about this" Alfred pointed out, Matthew and Francis nodded, "one of them should know what this means, but Arthur is not to know."

Francis said he'd tell Ludwig seeing as he was heading that way anyway, Alfred and Matthew nodded thankfully before heading in the direction of the school exit to head to town.

He lifted a hand to knock on the door, it was answered by a very pissed off looking Romano,

"what do you want!" He demanded, seeming to of forgotten his usual fear of France,

"I need to speak to Ludwig, also are Gilbert and Antonio still here?" Francis watched Romano's face turn with more hatred at each name spoken.

"They're all here!" He snapped, barging past Francis on his own way out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Francis asked pointing over his shoulder as he entered the room. It looked like Feliciano was back to his usual cheery self; he was letting Ludwig pat him absent-mindedly on the head.

"Nothing much" Antonio shrugged, "Gilbert still isn't back but he sent me a message telling us he'll meet up later in town,"

Francis nodded, then turned his attention to Ludwig, "We need to organise a meeting tonight for everyone except Arthur"

Ludwig took his hand out of Feliciano's hair to rub his temples; the Italian gave a small mew of irritation. "France I've told you before we can't just exclude England like that..."

"No, no, that's not what I meant, something is really wrong with Arthur, and we need to know what," Francis waved his hands franticly, reminding Ludwig of the neglected Italian now with his head resting on Ludwig's side.

"What's wrong with him?" Kiku asked with concern; he got on reasonably well with the Brit and was worried to hear he was ill.

"I'll tell you at the meeting" Francis promised, grabbing hold of Antonio and steering him from the room. "Meanwhile you're going to tell me what's going on between you and Romano-Chan,"

"It's really none of your business" Antonio muttered, when he was sure the others were out of ear shot,

"Oh so there is something going on" Francis grinned evilly, "well either you can tell me now or I'll ask Gilbert and you know how violent he can be, he still has that whip you know..."

"Okay, okay!" Antonio gave him a shove. "When we got back to the room, remember after we'd been locked out, we found Ludwig and Feliciano snogging in the bathroom, I mean proper French style..."

"What's being French got to do with any of it, kisses with tongues are English kisses you idiot," France smiled, "do carry on."

"Whatever they're called, there was definitely tongues involved. I was completely shocked, remember my belief when Ita-chan was younger that me and him would get married and stuff..."

"With detail" Francis nodded, allowing the perverted thoughts to fill his mind from Antonio's younger tales of every detail he would go through when they got back from the reception, Antonio punched him again.

"...Well I looked... Jealous I suppose... And Romano saw and it upset him..." Antonio glanced at Francis took make sure he wasn't laughing, but the Frenchman looked completely serious now, a look of concentration on his face.

"Well surly mon ami does that not mean he is jealous?" Francis smiled as he saw Antonio's spirits lift,

"I guess that must be right..." His voice sounded brighter, "maybe I should go and find him..."

"Non, non" Francis held him back, "let him cool off first."

"and how is your Amor coming along?" Antonio grinned, his mood had definitely brightened at Francis' words, but at these words Francis' own mood fell.

"I think some thing's wrong with him," Francis looked at the floor, "I don't know what though, that's why we're pulling this meeting together tonight..."

Realising he'd said the wrong thing Antonio slapped him on the back, "hey forget about it for now, come on let's go and find out what Gil's been up too."

* * *

"I hope Arthur's okay..." Matthew voiced for what might have been the tenth time that day, how ever much Alfred was worried too, this was becoming a little annoying; he finally had Matthew all to himself, and he was going on about Arthur!

"Come on Matty, there's this great film on at the cinema I heard about that we have to see!" Alfred seized the almost identical boy's hand, proceeding to drag him through the town in the direction of the cinema.

"Alfred..." Matthew blushed, people were looking at them, but the determined American would not let his hand go.

He didn't even let go of the other's hand when they arrived at the entrance to buy tickets; the heavily mascaraed woman gave them a small roll of her eyes as she handed them the tickets.

"What are we going to see?" Matthew asked, aware that he hadn't asked Alfred this yet,

"This great film I heard it's got blood and everything in it," Alfred grinned inwardly at Matthew's horror-stricken face; this was all going to plan, luckily for him he didn't see what was so scary about bloody films, but it seemed Matthew did.

Before Matthew could say anything further Alfred had guided him to his seat. Even better the cinema viewing looked almost empty, all the other students must be seeing the new film in the bigger cinema down the road.

The lights went out above their heads, plunging them into complete darkness, Matthew clutched at Alfred's shoulder, eyes tight shut.

"Come on Matty," Alfred flicked him on the nose, "the film hasn't even started yet." Matthew forced his eyes open to watch the screen though he still clung close to Alfred's sleeve.

_They were following from a first person perspective: They walk up the garden path slowly, closing the gate behind them, the path is highlighted only by the poor light of the crescent moon._

_They reach out to open the unlocked door. A small look around the tidy living room and hallway, then up the stairs._

_A faint animal panting sound can be heard. They stop in the upstairs corridor to face a mirror, you see them for the first time; eyes pale and colourless, thin mouth split at the corners, the only hair on their head in clumps._

_They proceed into the first room, lifting an inhumanly clawed finger..._

"Ahhh!" Matthew next to jumped on him, a quivering in a mess on his lap.

"I want Kumajirou!" The boy began to cry, gripping Alfred round the middle instead, so he was now pretty much unawarely straddling Alfred's waist.

"It's not that bad Matty" Alfred laughed, pointing at the screen so Matthew turned just in time to see someone split in two while screaming hysterically, a horrible tearing noise ripping through the room.

"Please, I want to leave!" Matthew began hastily trying to get to his feet; the only other three viewers in the large room 'hushed' at him. Alfred forced him to stay where he was on his lap,

"don't worry Matty," he stroked the other boy's curl, taking Matthew's chin in his hand, moving his mouth slowly towards his own; then they were together.

First the kiss was soft and chaste, then Alfred nipped the bottom of Matthew's lip encouraging him to lower his lip, Matthew obeyed, giving a quiet moan, which Alfred supposed was just as well due to the fact they were in a public showing.

"You're really cute Matty" Alfred breathed against his lips as he allowed the Canadian to pull back for air, "but that won't stop me later, once I've gotten Francis and Arthur out of the room."

"Alfred..." Matthew's lip trembled nervously, "won't it hurt?"

"Don't worry I'll buy some lube or something" Alfred whispered back, catching Matthew's lips again, running his hands over his back so he could feel Matthew tense and untense at least three times a second.

* * *

The Bad Touch Trio had met up at a familiar looking American fast food place – Not that Francis would eat anything, but the others were okay despite the Frenchman's scathing looks.

"So where had mister High and Mighty been?" Antonio joked, giving Gilbert a nudge, "can't of been Eliza because I saw her this morning, besides she'd never agree..." He trailed off at the grin Gilbert was giving him, "...you didn't..."

"I had to go back home for something, but yes before I did Eliza let me do her right out in the school yard at second break," Gilbert gave them a superior look, "I bet you two haven't had sex at all while we've been at school, must be getting rusty or something"

"Well there's hardly the opportunity when your sharing a room with others" Francis grumbled, "and not every one is satisfied with a quick screw in the school yard between lessons, it would be an insult for the nation of L'Amour to do such a thing!"

Gilbert put his hands up in defence still grinning madly all over his face.

"So what did you go home for?" Antonio sighed, taking a sip of his milkshake, Francis gave an involuntary shiver.

Gilbert hesitated a moment, a small sign of panic creeping onto his face but he shook it off, "all will be made clear soon hopefully, but you have to wait till then."

* * *

Mathias swept his hands behind his head, the day had been pretty boring; although Aisu, Tino and Berwald (Scarily) had been nice to him the last few days though they still chose not to hang out with him at the weekend – He didn't really want to be round Tino and Berwald during their private time anyway.

He'd gone to see the new film at the cinema on his own, bought a takeaway fast food meal on his own, proceeding to lean against a wall behind the shopping street and eat on his own.

"Well this is great" The Dane tried to convince himself, "at least I'm now only in the presence of cool people," he chuckled, tossing the cheap paper bag into an open bin preparing to head back to the school, it was a little early maybe but there wasn't much else to do.

He got up sticking his hands in his pockets to warm them; the temperature was still freezing but without the compensation of snow.

The walkway in front of him was empty, apart from the odd pedestrian passing by the entrance.

"Fuck you bastard!" Mathias hardly knew what hit him, and he certainly wasn't ready for it with his hands in his pockets. The next moment he was sprawled on the floor with feet coming down on him from all directions.

"What in hell!" He managed to splutter, feeling a rib crack under a particularly heavy boot – never mind it would be fixed in the morning.

When the downpour of feet stopped, he became faintly aware through his blurred vision of someone crouching in front of him with a marker pen in their hand; he felt the cold tip write along his forehead.

"You'll leave Norge alone from now on" the artist with the pen growled, pressing the last part of his message in hard.

There was a murmur and clatter of shoes as the people got up and left, a few gave him small kicks as they passed.

For a few minuets all Mathias could do was lie there preventing the urge to groan and shout out in pain; but the Ex-King of Scandinavia did not shout out or groan in pain, in fact the Ex-King of Scandinavia did not let people beat him up either – Apart from Berwald who just got lucky!

He struggled to his feet cursing in every language every fowl word that came to mind, they would pay for this.


	18. Chapter 18

The Scandinavians propped their feet up on their beds, Mathias was the only one missing. Normally one of them would of voiced that he was probably sulking somewhere, but in light of recent events none of them felt they could.

The others were still ignoring Norge, apart from Tino who couldn't really ignore anyone but he was acting more distant than usual.

The room was the same awkward silence as it had been when they'd joined the school though it was now for different reasons.

"So are we going to this meeting tonight?" Tino smiled encouragingly in his attempt to start conversation,

"S'ppose" Berwald shrugged, nuzzling Tino's hair, "d'n't really th'nk we 'ave a choice, ya know wha' the Germans are like."

"I wonder what it's about?" Aisu wondered, shifting his position ever so slightly so his face was now resting on his left hand instead of his right. There wasn't time to answer because the door was suddenly thrown open with a slam, a furious blooded up Mathias stood in its frame.

Instinctively Berwald reached out a hand to cover Tino's eyes.

"What happened!" Aisu's dead-panned expression faded for a microsecond; By the looks of things Mathias had a broken nose, several cracked lips, bad limp and was covered in blood from head to toe; but more importantly beneath the blood issuing from his forehead it looked like something had been written in marker. How he'd ever got through the school without someone carting him off to the nurse's office they may never know.

Aisu got up to peer closer at the words on his forehead, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder as his brother passed him, face blank and unreadable.

Norge gave Mathias' shirt a small tug to lower the outrageously tall boy to his level; he whipped out a hand to gently caress the blood from the Dane's forehead.

Mathias drew in a small breath as he watched Norge's lips move slowly to form the words that had been written; in an instant the deadpan look vanished, and to everyone's surprise the cold hearted Norwegian burst into tears.

"Onii-san!" Aisu leapt forward from his paused position, he glanced at the note on Mathias' head, then indicated with a shake of his head that Mathias should go and look in the bathroom mirror.

He saw Berwald quickly read across his forehead but he was as blank as ever.

Trembling he looked at himself in the mirror (he really did look a sight), his eyes travelled up to his forehead; it took him a while to crack the message on account of having to read it backwards. The handwriting was surprisingly small, enough to fit quite a message on: _There you go Norge we beat the Bastard up for you, and don't worry we'll get him again until he leaves you alone. Are you coming to our room or not?_

It was a message for Norge scrawled above his eyes...

He looked over his shoulder, he could still hear Norge sobbing in the main room; with haste he ran the tap taking a face towel and soap, proceeding to rub away at the ink, ignoring the pain from his head as he opened up the healing scabs. When he was satisfied he went back a smile all over his still blood covered face, "all gone Norge," he pointed to his blank forehead.

"You Baka!" Norge pulled away from his brother to tackle Mathias back into the bathroom, he flicked on the tap to fill the sink, picking up a new face towel, he began gently rubbing the blood away from Mathias' face, tears still flowing down his pale cheeks.

"Don't just wash that stupid message off your head!" Norge kissed him; it was a mere peck but it was forceful too. "How could they do this to you!" -Another kiss- "I can't believe it, I didn't want to believe it!"

Norge sunk to his knees.

Just as Mathias was thinking nothing could surprise him more Norge jumped back to his feet seizing the front of Mathias' shirt, "I love you!"

The Dane's mouth became a perfect 'Oh' as Norge kissed him again, letting his tongue slip in, encouraged when Mathias' own tongue joined his.

Norge let his grip on Mathias' shirt slacken as the kiss was deepened, noses pressed into each other's faces as if they were trying to get as close to the other as possible.

"Top shelf" Aisu called, they heard the door to the dorm close behind the other three members, "we'll go to the library, don't miss the meeting."

Mathias was hardly going to wait for a bed, especially because his and Norge's beds were the furthest away, and he doubted the others would forgive them for having sex on their beds.

Blindly grabbing at everything on the top shelf of the bathroom, ignoring the other crashes that fell around them, Mathias forced Norge down onto the carpeted floor of the main room, still kissing him hungrily.

He paused to pull his own shirt off then Norge's, steadying himself on the smaller boy's hips, bending to let his mouth trail over the Norwegian landscape.

"What's the weather like in Oslo?" He smirked, sticking his hand down the front of Norge's jeans and boxers.

"Mph~" Was all the other could reply, his body quivering with pleasure at Mathias' touch, a small drop of pre-cum sprouting from the slit, he felt Mathias' thumb wipe it away.

"Stop teasing and get on with it," Norge blushed, his hands reaching down in negotiation attempt with Mathias' own jeans. Mathias let him have his own way, emitting his own moan when Norge's hands danced over the front of his jeans to find the buckle. Soon both their trousers and boxers were by their ankles.

Mathias grinned maliciously as he tore the top of the lube off, spreading it all over his fingers so they were dripping with the stuff.

He inserted the first finger with a gentleness that did not suit him, but Norge was grateful anyway. When the second finger entered he gave a small yelp of pain, digging his nails into Mathias' back.

The Dane kissed his neck lovingly, "don't worry, I'll make it better..." The two fingers searched around until they hit the prostate with firm accuracy.

"Mathias~!" Norway wept, Denmark's name felt hot on his lips.

"Last one" Mathias promised, shifting the third finger in, rummaging it around to make sure there was definitely enough room before he entered. When he was happy with his work he withdrew his fingers with a small mew of protest from the one beneath him.

"Like this?" Mathias held Norge's hips up so he could settle himself in him. Without even waiting for an answer Mathias began to move, slowly at first to make sure he had Norge's complete approval, then he started moving faster, pulling Norge up to sit on his lap, Mathias pumping at his neglected member with one hand while the other supported him on his lap.

"Faster~" The boy purred, pouring all the bottled up emotion he'd held for so long into this one moment. Mathias did as instructed, both their weights shifting as they came together again and again.

They felt their peeks arrive together; white cum fell all over their stomachs and inside Norge, both fell to the floor riding on the moment.

"I love you too" Mathias breathed, curling into Norge's side, closing his eyes; Norge blushed, reaching out to pull the nearest blanket over them,

"I thought you were meant to be the guy" he muttered, pulling Mathias' head to his chest, his own eyes beginning to close.

* * *

"So your other room mates are where?" Ludwig looked at three out of five of the Nordics expectantly, they exchanged shifted looks,

"Well..." Berwald opened his mouth to speak, but Mathias and Norge shoved the door open hurrying in to settle by the other three.

"Sorry we're late" Norge apologised, squinting a little as Mathias helped him to sit down.

"Where's Arthur?" Eliza looked around curiously, her question was directed at the Prussian who sat proudly next to her.

"Francis told us not to invite him, apparently some thing's wrong with him" Gilbert told her.

"And...Did you get what you were looking for?" She lowered her voice so only they could hear, she wasn't sure how much Gilbert had said to who ever it was.

"I got it" Gilbert smiled, "and I'll explain all, or rather they probably will when they find out,"

"You're not going to tell them?" Eliza raised an eyebrow, Gilbert smiled at her cute appearance kissing her quickly before his brother began speaking.

"So Francis what is wrong exactly?" Ludwig glanced over at Francis who was shifting uncomfortably.

He explained the symptoms (with some input from Matthew and Alfred), when they'd finished they fell into a worried silence.

The three Baltic states stood up almost immediately, exchanging slow, steady looks between each other.

"Covered in cuts..." Toris murmured,

"Strange weather patterns in the country..." Eduard adjusted his glasses,

"And he's acting weird..." Raivis almost dropped to his feet again as he spoke.

They stopped again conversing silently.

"Get on with it" Francis ordered, he was getting a little fed up with their hesitation,

"W-well..." Toris stammered, feeling Feliks take his hand reassuringly. "That was like us when we lived with R-Russia-San" He stammered, bending into Poland, a sudden weakness taking his legs.

"You don't mean!" Alfred flew at Toris grabbing the front of his shirt, "Are you sure!"

"It's just what it sounds like..." Toris replied, his voice hazy – Raivis had already fainted.

"Piss off!" Feliks gave him a shove, helping to guide Toris back to his seat on one of the beds.

"But he's been like this for days, surely... you know, it's only once these things happen?" Matthew scrambled to his feet, wincing; he and Alfred hadn't been able to shift Arthur from the dorm for anything so they'd used one of the unused classrooms instead.

"Like why don't you just ask him!" Feliks snapped, swatting them away from Toris again,

"Ask me what?" The door opened for a second time in five minuets; Arthur struggled through, one hand over his neck, he looked shaky but not as bad as he had been in the morning.

"Arthur!" Francis crossed the room over the other nations in two bounds, "Qui! Ce qui! Là où! Et Pourquoi!" He demanded, gripping the smaller (_-Cough- I mean equal heighted_) country.

"What are you babbling on about, I don't speak Frog!" Arthur snapped, trying to push past him, "and why wasn't I invited to this!"

But Francis wasn't ready to let him slip past that easily.

"What has been going on, we all know what has been happening to you, but Who and Why?" Francis looked round at the others for support, they all began to nod slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," again Arthur tried to push past, Francis stopped him for the third time, running his finger along Arthur's now level lower lip,

"Mon cher, your lower lip always shakes when your lying," Francis bore deep into his eyes, "now tell me if you won't tell them."

"He said he'd leave you all alone if I did!" Arthur suddenly flipped, pushing away from Francis and rushing from the room; the Frenchman took after him without a look at the others.

"This must be that Jason guy Arthur was worried about earlier..." Ludwig nodded, "Arthur was right, and put himself down to protect us; please remember this next time he's firing abuse at you all during a meeting."

"I think we should clobber him" Eliza growled, clutching her invisible frying pan,

"clobber him! I think we should kill him!" Gilbert growled, "I can't stand bigots like him!"

"Bruder!" Ludwig snapped, Gilbert fell silent still grumbling. "We can't _kill _him but we will do something don't worry, me and Kiku will work on it"

"Hye" Kiku nodded, pulling out his notebook immediately.

"Well I reckon we can go back to our rooms now" Ludwig shrugged, he looked over at Gilbert who had promptly turned to Eliza for a major make out session. "Anything further you feel you have to _discuss _please leave the room to do so."

Gilbert grinned, pulling Eliza by the hand, as he went he was sure to settle what he'd brought under Ludwig's covers.


	19. Chapter 19

"Arthur..." Francis settled on the corner of the Brit's bed, resting his hand carefully on the part of the lump under the mattress he assumed was Arthur's shoulder. "Was it Jason?"

When he got no reply, he forced the covers away from Arthur's face; Arthur gave a small yelp and tried to drag them back.

Taking advantage of the distraction Francis pinned his hands to the mattress of the bed, he needed an answer and would get one whatever it took.

"Mon cher, tell me," he pressed a little on the other's wrists, trying to show his plead, "You said it was to protect us, but we can take care of ourselves, you shouldn't of done what you did..." Francis stiffened, eyes widening as he noticed his own tears begin to fall onto the Brit's face.

"He wants to kill us" Arthur spluttered, trying to shift beneath Francis' grip, "he'll drive you to the point where you want to kill yourself!"

Francis hushed him soothingly, running one long fingered hand along Arthur's jaw, "et tu Angleterre, do you want to kill yourself?" The Frenchman bent down so while still sitting his face drew level, inches from Arthur's.

"I don't know..." Arthur tried to look away, his expression hopeless, "I don't want you to get hurt..."

"And I don't want you to get hurt, so who do we go with?" Francis asked firmly, shifting himself so he was now straddling the Englishman's waist.

"Please, can't we just drop it?" England looked up at him with desperation,

"Drop it! How can we drop it!" Francis pulled back again, straddling above Arthur's hips; he ran a hand through his hair, "you're so stupid mon cher, I won't let you, even if I have to chain you in the room, and trust me I will!"

They heard the door click open; Matthew and Alfred entered completely ignoring their old guardians to sit on Matthew's bed.

"You can have the same bed if we can" Alfred offered.

Arthur sat bolt upright, knocking Francis off him to the floor, some of his old flair back in the furious look he gave the American. "First things first, _he _is not sharing a bed with me! And second why are you two sharing a bed!"

Canada and America exchanged a small glance.

"Matty gets nightmares..." Alfred suggested; Arthur was about to tell him how unconvincing that sounded when Francis leapt up from his place on the floor.

"Ah you two finally had L'Amour?" He rushed over to hug Matthew, "I feel so proud!"

"Only a pervert like you would feel proud of something like that!" Arthur threw his pillow at the Frenchman. "They can share the bed as long as they promise not to do anything!"

"Don't worry we did that earlier in your empty classroom" Alfred dismissed, pulling his pyjamas from their place on the floor, "...On you and Francis' desk" he added, giving a small evil grin in Arthur's direction.

"What!" Arthur almost flew at him, but Francis caught him on his way and managed to force him back to his bed, "If you don't change yourself I'll do it" Francis threatened, pulling off his own shirt .

"Stay the fuck away from me Frog!" Arthur hissed, backing away to the bathroom to change himself.

When he got back Matthew and Alfred were already fast asleep in each others arms in the middle of Matthew's bed.

Francis was still stood where Arthur had left him waiting for the Brit's return.

"What are you doing!" Arthur demanded lowering his voice so he wouldn't disturb the other two sleeping nations, this reminded him of the situations when he and Francis had to live together when they were raising Canada and America.

"You're not sleeping on your own" Francis told him firmly, any sign of a joke gone from his voice, "I don't trust you not to sneak off."

Arthur jolted, had Francis known Jason had made another arrangement to see him tonight. "I won't" Arthur tried to lie, Francis only lifted an eyebrow, putting one hand on his shoulder to force him into bed next to the Frenchman.

Francis wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur's body holding him close to his chest.

"You aren't going anywhere" he muttered into the Englishman's hair.

* * *

"Is Gilbert-kun coming back tonight?" Kiku glanced up at the door that still hadn't opened to reveal the missing German,

"Probably not" Ludwig shrugged, clambering into bed; he glanced over at Feliciano who was getting into his own bed.

Germany sighed, although Feliciano would kiss him and hug him (more intimately than before) the Italian still held some sort of hesitation; he would pull back from the kisses to quickly, he wouldn't sleep next to Ludwig any more, and going anywhere near his hair curl was a big no.

"Goodnight" Feliciano murmured,

"Night" Kiku yawned,

"Buenas noches"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"See you in the morning..." Ludwig reached out to flick the last light in the room off; it was only when he did this he felt something brush against his leg. Reaching down beneath the covers he pulled whatever it was to eye level (not that he could see it), it felt like a book of some sort.

Not wanting to disturb the others he picked himself out of bed and wondered to the bathroom with the book in hand, he closed the door and turned on the light.

_Prussia's diary 478 _

Germany re-read the title, what was his brother's diary doing in his bed?

He opened the first page where a note had been fixed, _Dear Bruder, I'm only lending this to you, take a look at page twenty onwards (Nothing else!). Please don't think bad of me or anyone when you read this, I don't know how it will effect you. Your loving big brother Prussia._

What on earth was he going on about? Well... Leave it to Gilbert to overreact about something, though Ludwig was still curious so he turned the pages till the number twenty appeared in bottom left hand corner.

_Dear Diary, I would start with I was awesome today except for maybe the first time in my life maybe I wasn't so awesome, not awesome at all. France, Sweden, Hungary, even Turkey all came to me, they told me to do something about Holy Roma. I can understand of course, my brother has ruled Europe for too long, too young, he is unstable. Sweden also has to worry about what's going on at his own home with Denmark pumped with war-fever, Hungary is trying to pull Austria out of the war (why I'll never know, she should totally stay with me), her country is torn half and half fighting on either side, Turkey's also worrying about being so far away from Greece and Egypt, and France is worried about little England being dragged into all this; the new nation must be just about the same age as Ita-chan._

_I went to find him. I walked right through his meeting with Spain and his other allies. I stood on the desk and pulled him from his chair._

_Denmark and Norge had jumped to their feet, Spain had remained seated hesitantly we were good friends but for now we were meant to be enemies._

"_What are you doing here!" I remember little Holy Roma's voice, it sounded so angry and horrid. Since he left Austria's household the brightness in his eyes has gone, his chubby cheeks grown thin, and he never smiled any more – Not that he had smiled much before._

_He was always so angry like he was forgetting something that was slipping through his fingers, he was going to destroy himself, and if he won this war he was going to drag Europe with him._

_I just carried him out of the room, baring the door with my sword behind us; I didn't have long they would get out soon enough, I could hear that Spain had jumped to his feet too._

"_What are you doing!" Holy Roma bit me, looking as up at me as if he had no idea who I was. Then his face crumpled, he looked down at his trembling hands, watching the blood run round his fingers. "It hurts" he cried, bringing his hands to his head, "make it stop onii-san!" _

_I blinked at the so called Power of the Europe dumbly, then I scooped him up in my arms and ran for the door of the meeting hall. _

"_I will" I promised, "I'll make the pain go away, you won't even remember what it was like," I will remember those words for the rest of my life. _

_France had told me about how 'his' little Angleterre was interested in magic and wrote books on it, he had dismissed it as an over-active child's imagination, but I was desperate._

_I broke into England's house and into his library; he'd written enough books to fill a small shelf, now all I needed to do was find the right one._

_I laid my quivering brother beside me while I searched franticly trying to find what I wanted._

"_Can I help you?" I froze turning slowly, England was stood in the doorway dressed in his green cloak, with that dammed rabbit clutched to his chest. But it didn't look like he recognised me – Children have a poor memory for faces._

"_I am a farmer nearby, my brother walked in on me and my girlfriend you know... And I was wondering if you had a spell to erase memory?"_

_Little England nodded, sweeping beside me pulling one of the books off the floor, dusting it off lightly, settling his rabbit next to Holy Roma._

"_The only one I have will erase memory completely, not just set events" he told me, turning to the right page._

"_That's fine" I nodded, but now Holy Roma was protesting,_

"_What about Italy I told her I'd come back!"_

Germany slammed the diary shut. Italy what did he have to do with this, and why was this Holy Roma referring to him as a her?

Knowing he had no choice but to continue Ludwig re-opened the book to the page he had been on.

_England had begun the spell his hand held over Holy Roma's head, looking for all it was worth like it was child's play to him, something you learnt in the nursery.  
Beneath him Holy Roma squirmed and cried, the pain from the war burning over his face._

"_You'll see her again" I promised, "just be patient"_

"_Will I know her?" There came those spine chilling words, his eyes were beginning to close but he was looking at me with such a desperation I had to reply,_

"_You'll see him again, that's all that matters,"_

"_her onii-san" he corrected me, his eyes shutting for the last time on this awful life of his, ready to start afresh. Why had I said 'him'? But it didn't matter to much._

"_Happy now?" England asked moodily – France hadn't been kidding about this kid's manners._

"_Thank you" I nodded, picking up the unconscious form, holding him close to my chest. I'd raise him to be a new nation, a better one, who would always stay level headed whatever he was thrown into._

"_Germany" I said aloud, England looked at me like there was something wrong with me,_

"_Are you speaking Frog!" He snapped._

_Frog? Oh right French. I shook my head at him, leaving the house through the window I'd broken through._

"_That's your new name Holy Roma, Germany."_

There was a picture underneath the last caption, a photo Gilbert must of clipped in. It showed a boy dressed in dark clothes with messy blond hair leaning over to kiss a blushing girl on the cheek. No, it wasn't a girl, no one else in the world had a curl like that (apart from Romano of course). Underneath it read: _Ita-chan and Bruder, sent by Austria 1592._

Holy Roma, Italy, him? What was Gilbert rattling on about; his head was starting to hurt, strange fuzzy images obscuring his sight. He tried to get up, but it seemed like one leg didn't want to obey, he fell sideways against the sink, yelling out in pain as it smashed on impact.

He heard yells from the dorm as the others shot awake. Was Gilbert back yet? Did he want Gilbert back yet, back ever?

"Doitsu!" Feliciano flung himself to the ground at Ludwig's side, "what happened were you attacked by invisible Frenchman!"

He reached over to pick up the book lying by Ludwig's head, "What's this?"

"Leave it Italy!" He growled, gritting his teeth together as Feliciano pulled back looking hurt, Romano however was not deterred, he sank down picking the book up. He only had to read the last line to make sense of what had happened; he dropped the diary and left the bathroom, Spain taking after him.

Kiku nodded at them both; the mood was telling him it was best not to be here at the moment, his closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Feliciano tried again for the book, Ludwig managed to hold him back, dots speckling his vision.

_That girl in the green dress with the brush_ No it was a boy!

"My head!" Ludwig released Feliciano to cling to his head, closing his eyes.

_That mouse it might scare Italy_

"Go away!" Ludwig hissed,

_Join with me, become the New Holy Roman Empire_

"no" Feliciano told him, reaching out for the book while Germany was distracted. He read the extract the whole way through, then he read it again and again, until tears were falling like rain from his eyes.

He said nothing, nothing needed to be said. He picked Ludwig up from the floor and kissed him, more forcefully than he'd ever done before, forcing Ludwig to respond.

The more Italy kissed him the more his mind seemed to clear of the weird images, but it was only to be replaced by a new mind clouding thought.

Feliciano soon found himself on his back with his boxers at his ankles, Ludwig's fingers entwining around his erection.

"Doitsu~" The Italian breathed, gripping at the German's shoulders, he let out a small moan as Ludwig took the curl in his mouth, letting his tongue run up and down the shape.

Outside the room Romano was doing his best not to hear the noises exploding from the bathroom, while Antonio and the newly arrived Gilbert were doing their best to listen in; Kiku didn't even seem to be bothered, he'd just picked up a manga to read.

"Why are you listening!" Romano snapped finally, when burying his head under his pillow hadn't worked,

Antonio got up quickly but Gilbert pulled him back, "come on Antonio you'll get nothing from _him_ if you stop, but just try and imagine Feliciano's moans are his brother's..." Gilbert teased, giving Antonio a rather large problem in his pants after Feliciano let out a particularly loud cry.

He sat back down again with his ear to the door.


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't go!" Arthur struggled against Francis' grip as the other boy tried to pull his school shirt over his head. He'd already had to send Alfred and Matthew down to breakfast without them. "Can't I just have one day off?"

It had been two days since Arthur had missed his 'appointment' with Jason, he hadn't left the room once, his other room mates had to bring food to him from the kitchens.

"I told you, I won't leave you for a second, I'll even follow you into the bathroom if that's what you want?" Francis managed to get the shirt on so began working with the tie, before a half crazed attempt at getting Arthur's hair to flatten.

"Promise?" Arthur didn't sound like he believed France much,

"Arthur I swear on the blood of my country, I've made that promise before to you and I have never broken it." Giving up on the hair Francis picked up their two bags giving Arthur a tap to get him to move towards the door.

"Come on L'Angleterre, I'm starving," Francis gave him another shove at the door, "we need to eat something first. Look if he's really bothering you I'll only make you stay the morning."

Arthur snuck out the door looking both ways before Francis pushed him out into the corridor entirely.

The two made their way slowly down to the school restaurant where Alfred and Matthew had saved them seats near the corner with Ludwig's room.

"Me and Kiku are going to start working on this plan thing" Alfred grinned,

"Me and you?" Kiku sounded sceptical, he couldn't remember agreeing to this at the meeting last night,

"Well we agreed to work together on something, and I think this will do fine" Alfred shrugged, "besides no one picks on my Onii-san and gets away with it!"

Arthur shrank into Francis' side during Alfred and Kiku's argument, closing his eyes tightly.

Not that the Frenchman didn't enjoy Arthur being clingy, but it didn't seem right like this...

"What do you two look so happy about?" Francis turned to Germany and Italy who were smiling into their breakfast, Ludwig especially looking a lot brighter than usual.

"We had sex" Feliciano grinned, Ludwig spluttered into his cereal,

"don't just tell people that!" He snapped,

"Why?" Feliciano blinked innocently, "Francis doesn't mind?"

"Not at all" Francis smirked, "please tell details?"

Before Italy could open his mouth again Ludwig had grabbed him by the arm and was proceeding to drag him off to their first class.

"We heard it all" Antonio grinned, indicating himself and Gilbert.

Eliza gave her boyfriend a small glare, tugging at his cheek, "Just because of the circumstances I'll let you off this once, but don't make a habit of it, especially after we've just finished..."

"Where's Romano?" Antonio suddenly interrupted, looking at the space next to him where the older Italian had just vanished. "Maybe I should get to class, he's probably there. I only ever seem to be able to upset him these days..."

"You've always upset him" Gilbert joked calling out across the restaurant; Antonio flicked him the 'V's' over his shoulder.

He wouldn't admit it but Gilbert's comment had struck something inside him; was Romano always upset when he was around?

_Spain hung his coat up by the door, he smiled happily to himself, he could hear Romano playing in the other room, he sounded happy and excited – Maybe a little like Ita-chan..._

"_Hiya," Spain entered the room, hoping he could maybe watch the boy play for a while; but the moment he entered Romano stopped playing abruptly, his face turning bright red in anger,_

"_Go away bastard!" He yelled, throwing the toys as hard as he could at Spain; it hurt quite a bit but Spain just put it down to Romano being embarrassed. _

_He followed after the boy casually, he didn't really understand the outbursts of the young boy; Prussia and Austria had been really lucky with their entrusted chibi nations, why had he and France picked the short straws._

"_Romano~" Spain peered through the door only to have something else thrown at him, he ducked it casually, "what's the matter Romano-chan?" _

"_Don't call me that!" Romano snapped, sitting up to glare at Spain, "I hate you and I wish you weren't here, go away and screw yourself!"_

"_Now where did Romano-chan hear such vulgar language?" Spain cooed, sitting down beside him, "Was it France again, I'll have to stop letting him visit if he's teaching you words like that, it can just be me and you..."_

"_I said go and SCREW YOURSELF!" Romano kicked him hard in the chest with his little boots before rushing away to another room in the large house. This time Spain didn't bother chasing him, it was a big house and he could be anywhere._

_He let Romano's words move over him a moment, was Romano angry at him? _

…_.No, it's just part of their rebellious stage he smiled to himself, lying back on Romano's bed, he'd be fine in a few years. Right?_

"Hey Romano, you okay?" Antonio grinned, he caught up with the other boy in the hallway outside their classroom; it seemed none of the other students had turned up yet.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Romano's voice was low, his hair covered his face but Antonio could guess he was speaking through gritted teeth,

"Spain could never do that to Romano-chan" Antonio beamed, reaching out a hand to pat Romano's head, but it didn't get there; with a hard slap Romano had thrown it away.

"I told you to leave me alone you bastardo!" The Italian turned away from the classroom, making down the hall instead, he told a passing student in their class to let the teacher know he was ill.

Antonio's hand throbbed where Romano had hit him; Antonio brought it up to eye level to examine, it was a little red, but it would get better. He smiled, but even as he smiled he felt tears prick at his eyes. He wiped them away with his good hand before anyone else could see them. Was it really Romano that had the problem, or was it him...

"Are you okay?" He faintly heard another student ask, a hand was being rested on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Fine, thanks" He smiled, brushing their hands off, turning to walk into class,

"Is Romano all right?" The student pressed, "he looked pretty upset too, did you have a fight?"

Antonio smiled weakly to their question, proceeding into the room.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Vash leant outside Lili's classroom, after what had happened in the cupboard the two had met up in secret throughout the weekend, but Lili still hadn't managed to end it with Max.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Vash offered, motioning his hand into the room,

"No" Lili told him firmly, "I'll do it, I'll see you at break,"

"Okay" Vash nodded, bending down to give her a swift kiss before they parted.

She took a deep breath in, this was going to be difficult, and that was putting it mildly. Part of her hoped that Max wouldn't care and they'd part easily, the other part wanted him to be upset to show their time together hadn't been a waste.

When she entered the classroom it was to find Max already in a heated argument with Norge – Lili remembered his limp from last night, was it something to do with that?

"Piss off!" Mathias shouted, giving Max a shove and pulling Norge away with him,

"Norge if you don't get back here right now I'll never speak to you again!" Max yelled, sounding a little childish in the nation's perspective, Norge didn't even turn. "I knew it all along!" Max continued, "your a cock sucking, boy loving poof!"

Mathias moved so fast no one even saw his hands fly, but he had gripped his hold round Max's shirt collar, holding him with his feet off the floor.

"You dare insult Norge or anyone else unjustly like that again then I will kill you!" The Dane spoke through gritted teeth, forcing Max to look him straight in the eye, "understand!"

Max didn't say anything but they could hear the teacher coming so Mathias dropped him to the ground anyway.

The teacher was surprised at the silence when he entered; Max had picked himself off the floor and was just making his way towards his desk looking dishevelled when Lili snuck in taking her seat next to Bella.

"So what were you and Vash talking about?" Belle whispered, trying to hide her giggle, Lili blushed; despite it all she had told Belle and Eliza what had happened, they had both called it sweet then Eliza told them about her and Gilbert, before Belle actually admitted she was dating Netherlands anyway, which was why she hadn't tried to go out with someone properly.

"Shhh!" Lili hissed giving Belle's arm a tug, Max was peering at them with a suspicious look, "I haven't told _him _yet..."

"Well he's hardly worth your time, Tino told me that he beat Mathias up over the weekend" Belle scoffed, "tell him at the beginning of break."

* * *

Francis guided Arthur to his seat gently, forcing Arthur not to look at Jason as they went in; he let the Brit take his seat by the window while he made do with Arthur's chair next to Jason.

"I missed you this week" Jason cooed at Arthur down the row, amazingly Arthur managed to stay looking at the front, but his face was beginning to turn red. Francis turned with a scowl to look at Jason, though he didn't say anything that might spark a fight.

"Do you want me to get them too Arthur?" Jason smirked, leaning underneath Francis across the table; The Frenchman let a little bit in him snap, he shoved Jason in the chest to force him back to his own seat.

"We know okay!" Francis growled, his voice low enough so only the three of them could hear it. "Besides from what I gather you only know four of us anyway!"

"But I will find out who the rest of you are" Jason promised, "and I'll reduce you to everything I've done to him..."

"Dites qu'encore vous bâtard et moi vous tuerez!" _Say that again you bastard and I will kill you! _Francis threw himself out of his seat pulling Jason with him, ignoring the teacher's cry and other students bubbling interest.

"France then..." Jason grinned smugly, "my granddad taught me some French, enough to know what you're saying anyway"

"Comprenez alors ceci, si vous étendez un plus de doigt sur lui puis votre vie ne vaudra pas la vie, Je verrai à celui!" _Then understand this, if you lay one more finger on him your life won't be worth living, I will see to that!_

"Leave the room!" The teacher yelled still looking flustered, "both of you!"

The two boys, still glaring at each other left the room.

There was a scrape of a chair then Francis found Arthur clinging to his arm looking desperate.

"I didn't say you Mr. Kirkland" The teacher sighed, shaking her head, when Arthur still didn't unatatch himself the teacher just let them go with a wave of her hand.

They slammed the door to the classroom behind them.

"What have you done to reduce him to this!" Francis hissed, kissing Arthur's forehead to try and relax the grip on his arm, comforting the Englishman's mutters of; "Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone."

"What haven't you done to him?" Jason shrugged,

"Not this!" Francis hissed, "He may be over a thousand years old but until you had come anywhere near him he remained innocent!"

"Francis..." Arthur gave a small embarrassed tug on his sleeve (what normally would have been a loud expostulation of 'mind your own dammed business frog!')

Francis tightened and untightened his fists, he wanted to kill Jason more than he'd ever wanted to kill anyone; he'd killed before why should this small live be any different?

"No!" Arthur whispered urgently, holding France's arm to keep him back; he'd felt the hesitant step forward.

"So how many of you are there in the school?" Jason smiled conversationally,

"Like we'd tell you!" Francis spat, turning Arthur away; he only remained looking at Jason to make sure he didn't try anything.


	21. Chapter 21

She felt Belle elbow her for what must have been the twelfth time that morning. Lili turned in her seat to look at Max again, he smiled at her, mouthing 'what's wrong?'

"If you don't do it soon Vash will be here and he'll definitely make it clear that there's something going on between you" Eliza whispered – She had come through to their classroom for break.

"I know..." Lili sighed, she got to her feet, "Max can I talk to you?"

Max laughed, "whatever you want to say I'm sure you can say it here" he encouraged,

"It's a little delicate..."

A few boys wolf whistled, Max smirked, taking her arm and leading her into the hallway. Lili spotted Arthur, Francis and another boy standing outside their classroom just down the hall, they looked up when they saw her and Max.

"What is it?" He leant in to kiss her, but Lili held him back,

"This isn't really working..." She told him, manoeuvring herself away slightly, "it's not that I don't like you (lies) but I don't really think I can continue to see you like this..."

Max's smile faltered, "you don't mean that..." He tried to force the smile back,

"I do" Lili spoke flatly, she tried to move back further, the look Max was giving her now was beginning to scare her.

"You can't!" Max snapped, Lili felt herself come in contact with the wall behind, Max held his hands either side of her so she couldn't get any further away. She heard voices then a running of footsteps; Vash pulled Max away by the back of his shirt, moving to stand between him and Lili.

Max looked relieved, "so this is your brother doing his whole protective thing, Lili you don't need to listen to a guy like that" he laughed, trying to bypass Vash, but he refused to budge.

"Max he's my adoptive brother" Lili explained, hoping he'd get the message without her having to explain the whole thing. She knew - even though she couldn't see, that France was ready on standby, their eyes trained on the two nations and Max.

"So?" Max shook his head, he didn't seem to have understood what Lili was trying to say. Lili opened her mouth to try again, when Vash spun round pressing her against the wall himself and kissing her full on in the mouth.

Vash pulled away slowly, running his fingers along Lili's jaw bone. He turned back to look at Max, "got the message?"

Max punched him just as France and England dashed forward. Despite what had happened to him England still seemed ready to help the other nation out, even if he was only powered by instinct. Max backed off, Arthur and Francis were a lot taller than Vash and looked like they were both ready to hit him back, but they were giving him the warning to back off first.

Max felt his chest tighten, he was having the worst day of his life! First one of _them _badmouths him in class, then Norge stops being friends with him, just before his girlfriend ditches him for her brother!

"They're not worth your time," Max looked up, the other boy who had been stood in the hall way pulled at his arm, Jason, he thought his name was, something like that anyway. He led Max away from the four nations, giving them all a nasty look over his shoulder.

"He's going to tell him!" Arthur went white, Vash and Lili stared after the disappearing Jason – eyes widening,

"That was him?" Vash blinked, "I was half expecting one of those usual bigots with a bad attitude and no brain, but he doesn't look stupid?"

"Well it just shows there are all sorts" Francis growled.

But now Jason was gone Arthur seemed to be perking up again, "of course there are, dammed frog!" He snapped, folding his arms; he pulled a face when Francis smiled at him.

* * *

Maybe he should go and see how Romano was doing... Spain stood up from his seat, there was still twenty minuets left of break before classes started again, maybe he could persuade the older Italy brother to come back to class for the rest of the day.

He strolled out into the hall, he'd even say sorry if he had to.

Antonio's class was the furthest one down the hall, he had to pass all the other classrooms to get to the dormitories. He smiled and nodded as he passed Francis, Arthur, Lili and Vash who were all stood around in the corridor, Inglaterra was looking better.

His mind began to trail back to the argument with Romano, what was it exactly that he was doing wrong?

Lost in thought he didn't notice the two other boys stood talking further down the hall until he had crashed right into them. "Sorry" Antonio apologised quickly, stepping back to see who he'd bumped into – Probably the worst two people to bump into at school that's who.

Max growled lightly looking like he wanted more than anything to kick the shit out of him, it seemed that being at school held him back.

Max elbowed the other boy that Antonio recognised to be Jason, he pointed at Antonio.

"Do you speak another language?" Jason smiled, moving so he was stood in Antonio's way,

"None of your dammed business" Antonio smiled, trying to move past, he checked his watch; only fifteen minuets left.

Jason still wouldn't stand aside, "I think you do, tell us what it is or we'll make you" Jason threatened.

"Make me?" Antonio scoffed, trying to push past this time; he felt something cool on his wrist but he assumed he'd just brushed against something.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Jason smirked,

"What?" Antonio looked down at his wrist, a pair of scissors were sticking from it, he pulled them out quickly, licking at his wrist to get rid of the blood, he narrowed his eyes with the smile still on his lips.

It was obvious they weren't going to let him pass without a fight, Romano would just have to wait till later, Antonio turned and headed back to class still sucking his wrist.

"Yeah, he's one" Jason nodded.

* * *

"So I had this great plan that we could build a giant hero to squash him, I reckon we could do it with your hand skills and my hero-ie-ness" Alfred showed Kiku the doodle he'd been drawing – It was very messy, with no labels, and definitely no thought.

"Alfred-kun even if we could make it, we can't use our resources and people remember" Kiku shrugged, turning the paper over, "but I had something more like this in mind..." He took his pencil and began drawing over the back of Alfred's sheet.

"Feeding him England's cooking" Alfred read, not looking too impressed, "but that's really dull, and he wouldn't know it was from us,"

"Dull!" Kiku looked taken aback, "corrupting someone's meal is the highest offence I can imagine!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "we're working separately on this, but we said we'd worked together, so lets try doing this together,"

"Your right" Kiku nodded, pulling a blank sheet of paper from his bag, "but no more heroes"

"as long as there's no more food" Alfred agreed.

They bent their heads together over the blank sheet of paper.

"You know this seems pretty childish this getting back at someone" Kiku sighed, looking back up at the board to make it look like they were just taking notes, "also it's not just a childish prank we're getting back at..."

"But we need to do something... Can we just beat him up?" Alfred lightened up at his latest idea, but Kiku was shaking his head,

"then he'd only hate us more, we need to just tell him to leave us alone..." Kiku went back into thought, chewing the end of his pencil.

Alfred tried to look thoughtful but it was something he just wasn't very good at; he didn't think of ideas, ideas just came to him, that was how it worked.

He glanced up to see if the teacher was talking about anything interesting yet; _blah, blah, exams, blah, blah, dress up party, blah, blah, more exams _Wait!

Alfred backtracked, tugging at Kiku's arm for the paper, he began scribbling franticly, a grin appearing all over his face, biting his tongue in concentration.

Kiku smiled, "that might just work. Look if we just put this here and sort that out in that order we would create a bigger effect, you also aren't aloud to look like that, get Matthew to help you with something..."

"Oh, but everyone else gets too..." Alfred wined,

"Yes, but in the right stuff" Kiku prompted, "but overall this is good, we'll organise a meeting for tonight, we'll have it in your room this time, then we can tell everyone about it."

They got the message round at lunch; Alfred was glad to see Arthur arguing back about it being in their room.

"Back to normal then?" Alfred grinned, pulling the Brit's head under his arm and ruffling the hair with his fist,

"Gah! Let go you bastard! I've already had a forced hug from the Frog today!" Arthur pulled out of his grip, adjusting his uniform back to normal, and attempting to flatten his already out of control hair.

Alfred smirked then ran off to find Matthew to tell him Arthur was back to normal, he found him looking out over the frozen school pond, a small smile on his face.

Alfred slipped him a kiss over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around the Canadian from behind, Matthew clung to his arms to keep them in place, he didn't really want Alfred to start groping him in the middle of the playground.

"Want to go back to the room for a bit?" Alfred whispered suggestively,

"I don't want to be limping around for the rest of the day" Matthew told him firmly, "it's easier for you, your on top," he blushed as he said the last words.

"Well then..." Alfred felt Matthew's grip on him slacken, he let his hands slip down to rest on Matthew's crotch; he felt it flare up immediately, "...How about I deal with yours and you can deal with mine, and we'll leave the rest till later?"

The Canadian felt himself go redder, his trousers felt so tight he was sure someone else would be able to see it if Alfred took his hand away. Smirking Alfred took his hand away taking Matthew's hand instead, "I'll be gentle I promise Matty."


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't want anyone near my part of the room!" Arthur crossed his arms, glaring at the nations that entered, he was sat on his own bed with one leg crossed over the other.

Alfred had organised the meeting in their room to discuss the plan he and Kiku had come up with.

"Go over that again" Spain grinned, his eyes lit with an excited glow,

"We get our old uniforms sent over, the ones from the days when we were the thrill of the world, then we'll show everyone we're not to be messed with!" Alfred almost yelled, Arthur had to pounce on him to stop him giving a loud cheer.

"It's two in the fricken morning you bastard!" He hissed, covering the American's mouth, "keep your voice down!"

"I think it sounds great," Francis clapped his hands together, "I haven't seen L'Angleterre in his pirate costume for ages"

"It's not a costume!" Arthur snapped, changing targets, shaking Francis instead, "It's a uniform!"

"But I wasn't at the wars at sea at that time..." Alfred looked crestfallen,

"Well then dress in your war of independence uniform then, I give you permission to use it" Arthur huffed, "only because it's the only decent one you've got!"

"Germany only has two" Italy smiled, kissing the others cheek, "I like the first world war one best, I've really only got my ones from World war one and two as well..."

"Me and Francis will stick to our pirating ones too" Spain shrugged, "what about you Gil?"

"Austrian war of succession!" Gilbert leapt to his feet enthusiasticly, "I've still got the cape and everything!"

He glanced at Eliza, "you can't come in the one you used when you fought Turkey, it's to small for you, but there's that other one," he grinned, "I miss that one,"

"Pervert" Eliza muttered.

"What about me?" Lili tugged at her brother's arm, "I've never really been to war..."

"Dress like how you did before our countries merged, that's when you looked your best," Vash patted her head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"What about you?" Alfred poked Matthew on the shoulder,

"I suppose my forces uniform looks the most impressive..." Matthew wondered, not sounding to sure,

"What the one with the tight black trousers and red coat! You're wearing it Matty if I have to force you into it myself!"

"Settle down you perverted git!" Arthur snapped, pausing from shaking Francis.

Kiku cleared his throat, "maybe we should call this meeting to an end, I believe someone needs to tell Romano-kun what we've spoken about," he looked hard at Antonio,

"But you're in the same room too!" The Spaniard protested,

"Yes but I am not the one who upset him" Kiku spoke sternly.

"Onii-san has locked himself in the bathroom" Feliciano sighed,

"Is this a habit in your dorm!" Francis spluttered, Ludwig glared at him.

"Well you heard Kiku, everyone get out!" Arthur growled, sweeping at them with his arms, he paused, "and be careful on your way back."

Everyone left pretty quickly, scurrying back to their own rooms, except for Antonio; he knew Romano wouldn't talk to him, now everyone was blaming him for upsetting Romano, he wasn't even sure exactly what he'd done! How could he be blamed for this!

He thought he heard a crack somewhere in the hall but chose to ignore it, it was probably one of the others going back to their room.

He'd just go for a walk or something, then maybe when he got back the others will of gone to bed and Romano would of left the bathroom.

Just a stroll down the end classroom and back to the dormitory, it wasn't very far; he stepped out cheerfully, remembering back to the days when Romano was only a little nation, he had been tough to take care of but Antonio never once regretted it; he'd given up almost everything for Romano, and he'd do it again.

He was almost at the end of the corridor; his and Romano's classroom, lessons were no fun without the Italian.

Turning he closed his eyes trying to remember back to the days before he had Romano, the days when he was an all powerful, all feared nation, but he couldn't; they were a haze, unimportant. Something all the European countries had come to understand over their long lives was that power doesn't help: Italy's Roman Empire, The power of ancient Greece, The days of the Spanish empire, Germany's world wars, France's Napoleonic wars, The British Empire, and many others. The problem with younger countries, or those who were just finding their footing was that they hadn't come to realise that.

Suddenly he felt something heavy tackle into him, smashing his head painfully against the back wall.

"Cogida!" Antonio swore, opening his eyes to glare at whoever was responsible, he looked straight up at Max.

"Jason said you'd be an easy target" Max growled, pulling Antonio up by the front of his shirt, pulling him forwards into the classroom, before flinging him into one of the desks.

"Cuáles en infierno son usted que hace!" _What in hell are you doing! _Antonio staggered to his feet, getting ready to hit back if he had too.

"I don't know what language you're talking, or what you said, but all I know is you've got something in common with Lili, or whoever she is, and you're like those bastards in my class!" He threw a chair at the unsuspecting Spaniard. Taking advantage of his distraction to kick him to the floor.

"Is it so great what you do?" Max continued to kick; not sure whether he was referring to being a nation or gay Antonio didn't bother to reply. "Is it!" Max repeated, "how many have you slept with then!"

It was the being gay one, which as previously explained, the nations lived so long that they saw love in love not in gender. But this seemed to bother Max more than them being nations, surely them being nations had explained it.

Feeling the downpour of kicks stop Antonio tried to get up; poor Matthias, he knew what it felt like now, but this should be it...

Max's foot pressed him back down to the floor, "stay!" He hissed.

Antonio felt the other boy bend down beside him, "If your not going to tell me what it's like I'll have to find out by myself," Antonio felt hands shift underneath him to flip him onto his back, he felt his broken ribs crack with the movement.

"Haga nuestros jefes odian nos o algo!" _Do our bosses hate us or something! _Why else would they send them to a school where everyone either got beaten up or raped, what sort of school was this anyway!

"Stop talking in that stupid language!" Max ordered, straddling Antonio's waist, pressing down deliberately to hard on his hips.

"Hablaré español tanto como quiero!" _I will speak Spanish all I like!_ Spain spat back, pulling one of his old sadistic grins at the boy above him, he hadn't looked like that since Austria's war of succession, and hadn't planned on looking like that again.

It seemed that Max could pick up on the word 'español' because he began rambling on about which countries spoke Spanish, like Spain didn't know! He was the one that made the others speak Spanish. This boy may look the same age as him but suddenly the difference in their ages seemed obvious to Antonio; this was a bratty, spoilt teenager.

"Usted no hará cualquier cosa" _You won't do anything_ Spain smirked, trying to get up again, the kid didn't have the guts.

The Spaniard's eyes widened when he felt himself thrown down again, his shoulders smashing hard against the wooden floor, he yelled out in pain again. Just remember we're going to teach them all a lesson later Antonio tried to remind himself, but later seemed like a long way off.

He felt himself being flipped again, with one hand on his head forcing his face into the floor.

"You bastard!" Antonio yelled, feeling blood beginning to gush from his nose, surely someone would notice tomorrow the huge amounts of blood on the floor.

Nails dug deep into his back as the shirt was torn at, his trousers being pulled down just enough for Max to get inside him.

"Wait! You can't just do it like that!" Antonio tried to protest through the blood, even Arthur had admitted Jason used lube or something to make it easier, "you need lube or at least something to make it less painful!"

"Why would I want it to be less painful!" Max scoffed, undoing the zipper on his own trousers.

Antonio cried out hoping someone would hear him, but it appeared the classroom at the end of the corridor was further away than he'd first thought.

He heard Max grunt, it was probably difficult for him to move while Spain was so tight, but he managed it all the same; to much practise with half the girls in the school Antonio would later put it down to.

Antonio tried to shout out (shout not scream, it's a little hard to describe a guy screaming...), he felt his teeth enclose around his tongue in attempt during one of Max's particularly violent thrusts, leaving his tongue to numb to ask the time of day let alone call out for help.

Then he realised if he was being raped then Max must be aroused, was he actually enjoying this after all he'd said about Tino, Berwald and Matthias!

* * *

Romano opened the door a crack, he was exhausted, it must be three in the morning and still nobody had come to try and get him out.

He bit his lower lip, when Feliciano had locked himself in everyone had crowded round and been worried, he'd even slept outside the door, but now he could see his own brother snuggled up in bed next to Ludwig, Kiku was fast asleep too.

He let his eyes trail over to Antonio's bed, no one was there...

Romano opened the door fully to see whether he'd fallen out of bed, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Feli! Feli!" Romano shook his brother awake,

"Oh, hello Onii-san, you're out, I'm happy, but what do you want?" Feliciano yawned sleepily,

"Where's Antonio?"

"Said something about going for a walk..." The northern Italian drifted back into sleep.

A walk? But the nations had got back at about quarter past two, he'd heard them, how long did that dammed bastard need for a walk.

Romano felt a little guilty about what he'd said to Antonio earlier, maybe he should go and find him in case he'd upset him, though that was highly unlikely, no one really upset Spain.

He snuck out of his room being sure to close the door behind him in case anyone came sneaking after his brother – he already had the German bastard to look out for.

How far had Antonio gone?

Lazily Romano began strolling up the corridor; he passed the doors that led to the dormitories, rounding a corner to where the classes started, this was a common place where students went walking during the night.

It so happened at that moment Antonio finally gained enough control of his tongue to let out another cry.

Romano froze, was Spain fucking someone in their classroom!

He rushed down the hall, there was absolutely no way that he'd allow that, especially because Spain and this other student should be in bed by now.

As he got closer he caught sight of a splatter of blood on the wall opposite the door; was Antonio raping somebody!

Something definitely was going on in there, Romano drew closer to the door.

"When I get better from this..." Antonio managed to half pant, half groan, "I'll see to it your feet don't touch the floor, in fact I'll remove them with myself!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" another voice mocked, "what about that boy your so keen to protect, the one with the twin, what if I turned on him tommorow?"

There was an awful silence, then; "you leave Romano alone and I won't do anything" Antonio growled,

"good" the other voice cooed.

Wiping his eyes quickly Romano gritted his teeth, what was that idiot doing! Romano could take care of himself, he'd already told Spain he wasn't a little kid any more.

"Do you know what this is?" Max leaned close to Antonio's ear still thrusting, Spain felt a cold steel against his back. Max dragged the scissors down, widening the cuts already made with his nails.

Antonio yelled again.

"Apenas deje el Romano solo!" _Just leave Romano alone_ He muttered, knowing full well that Max didn't have a clue what he was saying, "Lo amo..." _I love him..._

Romano threw open the class room door, flying at Max; Antonio shouted as Max was pulled out of him too suddenly.

He could hear the two boys rolling around nearby, but he didn't even have the energy to turn his head, he just let himself pass out.

The next thing he awoke to was Romano running a hand along the slashes on his back.

"You'll have to walk, I can't carry you" Romano sighed, he turned the Spaniard around gently, looping one arm round his waist to help him up; Antonio let out a loud cry, tears spilling down his cheeks, his face bright red with crying, embarrassment, and blood. Apart from the blood Romano guessed this must be what he looked like when he cried. The expression looked strange on Antonio, it made him look small, as small as Romano had been when Spain had first taken care of him.

"Come on," Romano helped support most of his weight, beginning to move him towards the door, going as slowly as possible.

He got a horrible lurch in his stomach every time he caught sight of Antonio's tearful face; had this guy even used his fingers before fucking Antonio!

He could see blood seeping through Spain's trousers, and dripping out at the bottom leaving a trail on the floor.

The moment they got back to the room, Romano manoeuvred him into the bathroom and began running a warm bath.

Steadying the other nation, Romano began to peel Antonio's clothes away.

This was a little like a game they'd used to play when Romano was younger; where Romano would take a turn at being the boss and Spain would be the little one; but Spain had always played the game with a smile on his face whatever Romano got him to do, so in the end the tiny Italian would start crying anyway. Now Spain was the one crying, and Romano taking care of him.

He took out a flannel and began to wipe away as much blood as he could, so the water wouldn't turn red when he helped the Spaniard in.

It seemed like his thighs were bleeding constantly so Romano had to give up on them, however he did sort out the broken nose, slashes on his back, and splinters on his chest he had got from the friction on the wooden floor.

The bath finished running, carefully Romano helped Antonio into the bath, making sure his head stayed up so he didn't drown. Then he began stripping out of his own clothes, getting into the bath carefully, opposite to Antonio.

Taking a clean flannel Romano leant over to wash the rest of the injuries away. When Antonio's thighs had finally stopped emitting blood every time he moved, Romano re-ran the bath so they could relax in the clean water.

Antonio to Romano's horror began crying again, this had to be some sort of record for the guy.

He had to remember he was the older one this time, so he leant across the tub and wiped the tears with his fingers, smiling softly, Antonio looked surprised.

"Smiling suits you" he murmured, making an effort to get as close to Romano as he could under the condition he was in. Romano blushed, he hadn't even realised he'd been smiling as he touched the Spaniard.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" The Italian just needed to know,

"What?" Antonio winced at the memory, it all looked a little blurred to him now, though at the time he was sure that the clock hand had been moving particularly slowly just for him.

"When you said you l-loved me..." He stammered, sinking back into the water to hide the blush. He looked up to see Antonio's cheeks a little red as well, as he worked out that he must of said that and Romano had overheard. Then he pulled his normal smile back, though he still looked pained,

"Of course I meant it Te amo mi Romano" Antonio lay back a little, letting himself soak, "and, thank you for helping me..."

Romano kissed him gently, "Ti amo anche." _I love you too._


	23. Chapter 23

"So when exactly is this party?" Arthur looked up from his homework, Francis had just arrived with a parcel from the front desk containing the uniform his boss had sent over, England's boss still hadn't gotten round to it.

"I think it's right at the end of term before we break up for spring" Alfred shrugged, he was admiring the red coat that had come with Matthew's uniform. The nations had agreed not to change into there uniform until the day of the party.

The door flew open behind Francis, scaring the life out of all of them, Feliciano flew in through the door, ran round in a few circles before Arthur stopped him and asked what the hell was wrong?

"The party's really, really close, they're saying there's going to be a dance at the beginning, we all need dates!" He flew out the room again, leaving them all speechless. As usual England was the first to complain,

"What! Dance! I'm not dancing!" He snapped, glaring round at the other in the room as though they might suggest he did.

"You used to mon petit lapin" Francis smiled, remembering when England had gone through his adolescence, "you were very good,"

Arthur blushed, "I don't know why everyone else looked at me, I wasn't dancing with anyone..."

_France watched from the side of the room, he'd only come to this thing to keep an eye on England. The boy was growing up quickly, becoming more of a bother everyday, but France still felt he should be there while the boy was going through his most delicate of stages._

_Why a dance anyway? He'd never seen England dance, he didn't even know if England could dance; the young nation was just stood by the edge watching everyone else._

_The next dance began, and to Francis' surprise England stepped onto the floor without a partner, but the way he moved was breath taking; the innocence of it gave a sort of magical feel to the air. He'd laugh every now and then, spinning faster and faster._

_Most of the dancers had stopped to watch him by now, but England went on, blissfully unaware of all of the eyes on him._

_France drew an intake of breath, watching England dance was beautiful; the boy may be nasty, messy, ungraceful and rude in everything else he did, but the dancing was flawless._

_The Frenchman would of let him go on all night, but he grew worried when a few older people began giving him the eye. He stepped out to stop England in mid-spin, the boy glowered at him then noticed everyone watching, he admitted a small sound of embarrassment and fled._

"Mon Angleterre, if you do not dance then the thing is hardly worth showing up to" Francis insisted,

"But you need a date, I can't just dance on my own now," Arthur blushed, ignoring the amused look Alfred was giving him,

"I'll offer" Francis grinned,

"and I'll decline!" Arthur snapped, rolling over so he wasn't facing any of them; Francis shrugged turning to the other two boys,

"I expect you two are going together?"

"Um..." Matthew hadn't really thought about it, but Alfred was nodding vigorously,

"Of course we are!" Alfred threw his arms around Matthew clutching the other boy to his chest.

Seeing how irritated Arthur was getting Francis changed the subject by pulling out his old uniform and showing it to them all; it was a white shirt and trousers made of similar material with a blue cloak and brown knee boots.

"Hardly scary at all" Arthur dismissed, "mine was the best, when my ships appeared in the sea you lot all used to run for cover," Francis pulled a 'don't care' face and packed the pieces of clothing back into their box.

"I'd like to see what yours look like after all these years" Francis criticised,

"Enough to send you back over the channel!" The two emerged themselves in a loud argument.

"Has yours arrived yet?" Matthew and Alfred turned away from the other two squabbling nations.

"Not yet, but it's going to be great!" Alfred promised, "I mean if it was enough to send that guy rushing back over the sea..." He indicated his thumb over his shoulder at Arthur,

"Why you little brat!" Arthur stopped trying to strangle Francis, turning his attention to the laughing American, "I only left because this oaf made me sign that god dammed treaty!"

Sensing an argument between Alfred and Arthur, Matthew and Francis quickly stepped in. Matthew whispered something in Alfred's ear – whatever it was it must of worked because Alfred almost flew to his feet, dragging Matthew by the hand and out of the room with something gripped tightly in his hand.

"Are they going to..." The Brit pointed after them, a look of horror on his face,

"Ah, young love" Francis smirked, lying down on Arthur's bed next to the Englishman; Arthur blushed, muttering under his breath but he didn't push Francis away, even when the Frenchman began running one hand through his messy hair.

"Do you remember when you were a little nation and I used to cut your hair for you?" Francis let his lips brush against the blond hairs, pressing himself against Arthur's side, breathing in deeply to get a good scent from that strange British smell, a little like a combination between sea salt and pine wood.

"Well I could hardly cut my own hair" Arthur muttered, finally taking notice of how close Francis was to him, he swatted him away in an unconcerned way. "Things sure were easier back then..." He sighed, rolling over to face the other; Francis reached out a hand to cup his cheek,

"Well at least we aren't at war all the time any more" he suggested, Arthur smirked,

"At least not officially," the two laughed, smiling – It had been a long time since Arthur had last smiled like this; his whole face lit up, bright eyes gleaming- half closed in the moment; not knowing what quite took him Francis suddenly found himself forcing Arthur beneath him, pinning his arms against the mattress.

Arthur's green eyes widened looking up into Francis' blue ones, it was clear on both western nation's faces they had no idea what had just happened. The Brit seemed to go through a mixture of different expressions before he settled on his irritated one; "Get off me!" He gave Francis a shove, the Frenchman alowed himself to be pushed away, rolling back over to lie on the other side of the bed.

"We should probably get down to dinner" Arthur muttered after a long silence,

"Yeah... I wonder if any of the other's uniforms have arrived yet?" The two got up silently, not looking at the other, they walked quickly out of the room.

When they arrived in the restaurant all the other nations were sat around the two tables pushed together at the back. Alfred and Matthew seemed to of made it down in record time, it didn't look like they'd actually completed what they'd intended to do because Matthew didn't look like he was limping, though Alfred had his legs crossed and was looking rather uncomfortable.

"Me and Liet's stuff totally arrived this morning, we're going to scare the hell out of everyone!" Feliks was boasting to an irritated Vash who looked for all he was worth like he wasn't listening.

"That's nothing my Teutonic knights stuff was the fear of the continent once!" Gilbert argued, butting into the conversation.

"Mine arrived" Matthias grinned, "I've missed that cloak so much, I even had the axe sent over, I blunted it" he added when he caught the stare Aisu and Norge were giving him.

"I can't wait!" Lili grinned, "have any of you guys sorted out who your going to go to the dance with after?" The question was directed mainly at Belle and Eliza but the rest of the table seemed to react to it too. "I'm going with Vash" Lili beamed, taking Vash's hand under the table, causing the boy to blush, choking on the orange juice he was trying to drink.

"I'll be going with Gilbert, once he's gotten round to asking me that is..." Eliza gave the Prussian an evil glare out of the corner of her eyes,

"What, I have to ask!" Gilbert looked annoyed, "fine... Eliza will you go to this stupid dance thing with me?"

"How touching," Eliza rolled her eyes sarcasticly, but she gave Gilbert a quick peck so it seemed like it was good enough.

"Ludwig said he'd take me" Feliciano grinned, Ludwig blushed putting his hand on top of Feliciano's head – a sign for him to pipe down.

"Me and Matty of course!"

"Romano will go with me once I've asked!"

"Don't make stupid assumptions!"

"But you will go with me right?"

"Well I can hardly let you go on your own!"

The others laughed, smiling round at each other.

"I'm kind of going to miss this when we leave school..." Toris sighed, "It'll all go back to normal I suppose..."

"What do you mean?" Feliks nuzzled Toris' hair,

"Well we're all so close at the moment, but after this I bet we won't even be able to remember where the other's country is..." He gave a particular look at Alfred, who deliberately ignored him.

Toris suddenly felt Raivis and Eduard's hands on his shoulders, "well if that does happen at least we'll be able to remember these days." Toris grinned up thankfully at the other two Baltic states,

"Thanks guys."

Francis planted his elbow on Arthur's head, "It's not like I could forget this bastard existed anyway."

There was a sudden sound of someone clearing their throat, the nations looked up to see Max and Jason stood at the foot of their table; instantly Arthur froze, fumbling around for Francis' hand under the table. Romano forced his own hand round Antonio's, fixing Max with the most threatening look an Italian could muster.

"So what are you guys talking about then?" Jason sneered, looking round at them, "hopefully nothing too evil," he took note of the shaking Feliciano by his right arm, his eyes fixed away from them. Feliciano still felt ashamed at being the one to first raise suspicion to who they were, everything that had happened was virtually his fault. His chin was suddenly grasped between Jason's thumb and forefinger, his nails digging in to the Italian's skin. "This is a pretty little one, which one's he?" He let his lips brush against Feliciano's; then he was punched backwards by what felt like a hammer – Ludwig had pulled Feliciano behind him, his fist still poised in case he needed to punch Max away too- he'd heard what had happened from Antonio.

Students in the room leapt to their feet looking down at Jason who was just pulling himself back to his feet, blood cascading down his nose; the full power of the German glare was coming down on him, along with that from the other nations.

"You broke my fucking nose!" Jason exclaimed a look of horror on his face, clutching at his nose with one hand, "So have me arrested!" Ludwig yelled back, knowing full way that would never happen.

"Doitsu..." Feliciano griped at the back of his shirt, trying to calm him down gently without having to look at the angry face.

"Sorry..." Ludwig rubbed his temples sitting back down at the table, giving one final warning look at Jason and Max, who scampered quickly to the nurse's office.

"Nice shot," Gilbert clapped his brother on the back,

"You should of killed the stupid bastard..." Francis hissed through his teeth, clutching at Arthur's hand tighter. The Englishman looked up at him with surprise, his wide eyes blinking with that mystifying innocence England could sometimes posses.

"Francis..." Arthur blushed, letting go of the Frenchman's hand and getting to his feet, "I've had enough I'm going back," Arthur turned and rushed from the room with Francis behind him. Francis was hardly going to let Arthur go off on his own, especially with those two out of sight.

He reached the door just before Arthur slammed it in his face. "Mon Cher..." Was Arthur crying?

He reached out a finger to stroke against the Brit's cheek to check, yes, it was definitely damp. "Just breath, it's okay he's not here now," Francis hushed him, gently wiping the tears from his eyes with one finger. The lights were still off, neither of them had turned them on on the rush in. Francis was glad all of a sudden for the darkness, because he didn't want to see Arthur's face after he did this; slowly, ever so slowly Francis touched his lips against the Englishman's savering the salty taste; he felt Arthur tense uncertainly, trying to clue out exactly where Francis was in proportion to him, but it wasn't his imagination...

Francis pressed his lips for a proper kiss, feeling Arthur's mouth slip open in surprise he let his tongue slip in. This could of lasted maybe half a minuet before Arthur suddenly changed his mind about allowing this intimacy; placing both hands on Francis' chest he pushed the other nation away, fleeing to crouch next to his bed, hoping Francis couldn't see him, nor would he pursue him. His face was a deep red, his stomach doing back flips like it was practising for the circus. Francis had just kissed him, France had just kissed him... What was he trying to do? Did he think Arthur was an easy shot in his weakened state! Or had it just been a while since he'd had a one night stand and Arthur had just happened to be there?

He ran his hands down his face, he couldn't think straight! He was to tired and overcome by what had happened. He dropped asleep where he crouched, pretty sure Francis had retreated to his own bed.

Francis sat on his bed biting on his bottom lip. How could he of done something so rash and stupid! What must Arthur of thought? Arthur hated him, right? Why was he kissing him? Had it been some stupid blind moment of false hope?

"Je t'aime" Francis whispered, so quietly that even if Arthur had been awake he wouldn't of been able to hear it.


	24. Chapter 24

A week Before the party

Everybody's old military uniforms had arrived in time – Ludwig's was the last to arrive, it seemed his boss was a little reluctant to let it go out in public after the two wars, but it was the only uniform he had. Some of the nations; including Spain and Denmark had the weapons they'd used as well; the sight of the old scythe in Spain's cupboard was enough on its own to terrify his other room mates into keeping the cupboard door shut on all occasions; Romano was the only one who'd open the door every now and then to look at it.

"Why do you keep looking at the scythe?" Romano jumped, Antonio was stood behind him, rubbing the back of his head, to be perfectly honest he didn't like looking at his old weapon either, but for different reasons to everyone else.

"I just think it's stupid to keep something like that!" Romano snapped, his face turning red as a tomato. Antonio knew Romano well enough to tell when he was lying, especially as obviously as this.

"What is it really Romano?" He pressed, running one hand down the Italian's arm till he reached his hand, "something is troubling you?"

For a moment it looked like Romano wouldn't speak, then he sighed, releasing Antonio's hand. "Why'd you give it all up? Don't try arguing you didn't because I know you did, you always tried to go back, but it never lasted long. Why did you stop?" Romano had tears in his eyes- so the pressing question had obviously been upsetting him. He risked a look up at Antonio's surprised face, a affectionate smile was slowly spreading across the Spaniard's face. "Silly Romano..." Antonio pulled the other boy against him in a hug, "I could hardly leave you alone for long could I. I stopped because I had you, the same reason both Prussia and France stopped fighting as much too, we had little nations to take care of," he paused "Until France started going to war with his little nation..."

"You gave it all up for me?" Romano shifted uncomfortably, playing with the curl on his head, biting his lower lip; Antonio led his hand away from the curl, kissing his forehead,

"Now, now Romano-chan you don't need to play with yourself..." Romano blushed as Antonio took the curl into his own mouth, swirling the thin hair around his tongue; despite himself Romano let out a soft moan, feeling grateful that no one else was in the room at the moment.

"You bastardo!" Romano cursed, managing to gain enough control over himself to push Antonio head back away from his curl – He was a little more controlled than his brother. Antonio tilted his head in confusion, worried he'd done something wrong. "I am not a girl!" Romano continued, forcing his lips to Antonio's, pushing him against the wall beside the cupboard. Antonio kissed back happily; instinctively his hands would of gone to Romano's hair, but the other had his hands pinned to the wall to insure he didn't.

"So cute!" Antonio grinned when Romano finally pulled away,

"Don't call me cute!" Romano's face turned red; he could just see one of Antonio's tomato comments coming,

"Romano you look like a...wah!" Spain felt himself spun on the spot, and forced down onto the nearest bed behind them, Romano above him; still pinning both his hands by his sides so they couldn't get at the curl.

"Wish I had a camera" Antonio continued, not sensing the warnings Romano was giving him to shut-up. A nerve was beginning to twitch above Romano's eye, did this guy ever shut his mouth for a second!

Romano kissed him again just to silence him from the endless comments; he made it more forceful, a final sign that he was in charge of this situation, he pulled away slowly, a small trail of saliva still connecting his and Spain's mouths.

"Te amo..." _I love you..._ Antonio's words were so soft and quiet that Romano wasn't even sure if it was the loud mouthed Spaniard who had spoken them, but Antonio was clearly awaiting a reply. Romano opened his mouth to shout his usual abuse, then closed it again; was Antonio blushing! That was completely unlike him... Maybe he was ill. So instead Romano put a hand to his forehead, "Are you sick or something?"

"I'm fine..." Antonio blinked up at Romano with those dammed green eyes, an expectant puppy look on his face,

"Fine...Ti amo anche" _I love you too_.

Antonio's eyes lit up, his normal smile coming back, all attention directed at the boy above him. Romano released Antonio's hands, "move them from where I left them and you'll be sorry" Romano warned, moving his hands to flick under Antonio's shirt, grinding his hips downwards into Spain's.

"Lovi~"

Romano stopped what he was doing, eyeing Antonio suspiciously, "Why'd you call me that?" He demanded,

"Well you're name's hardly Romano is it" Antonio shrugged sheepishly, "you told me once when you were really little..."

"Dammed bastard!" Romano twisted one of Antonio's nipples under the shirt, causing the Spaniard to moan his name again.

"Not on my fricken bed you don't!" The door was flung open, a furious looking Prussian in the door way, his brother and Feliciano behind him, with Kiku peering round the edge.

Romano gritted his teeth spinning round to glare at Gilbert in silent accusation of _how dare you interrupt us now! _

But Gilbert looked for all he was worth like he might just fling them off, so the two sat up quickly.

"Ve~" Feliciano smiled happily, looking up at Ludwig and Kiku, "Onii-san's happy too," he took Kiku and Ludwig's hands, "I'm happy."

* * *

"What does Su-san think?" Tino held up his old uniform uncertainly, "I'm not sure I'm capable of scaring somebody..." He sighed placing the light blue clouting back in it's box. Berwald and Denmark both had great uniforms; and if Tino was honest Berwald already scared most of the people in the school, including the teachers without it.

"It looks great," Berwald ruffled his hair, sweeping in for a light kiss, "yer always look great, you d'n't need to look sc'ry, jus' show 'em the real you." Tino blushed, allowing Berwald to pull him onto his lap. "At le'st you d'n't 'ave tha' stupid hat I've got" Berwald smiled, lying back on his bed with the smaller boy on his chest.

"I'll do my best" Tino nodded with determination, as Berwald pulled him down for another kiss, deeper and slower than the first.

"I love yer Tino" Berwald turned their positions so he was above the Fin, letting his hand slip down Tino's trousers, to pat the place above his boxers.

"W-what if one of the others come back..." Tino risked a look at the door, like it was just about to fly open,

"I lock'd it" Berwald assured him, "took the key fr'm the 'eadmaster's office, d'n't worry I'll put it back lat'r."

He began to rub his hand faster over the top of the boxers, enjoying the sounds of Tino's pants beneath him. "Su-san~" The boy was turning bright red in the face, trying to undo the buckle of his and Berwald's trousers. The Swede swatted his hands away with his spare hand, while he slipped the other inside the boxers. Tino gave a small whimper, digging his nails into Berwald's shoulders for support.

"Guys you'd better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Mathias bellowed through the door, thumping it hard with his fist; the only reply he got was a snappy one from the swede,

"like you an' Norge are any bet'er!"

Mathias flushed angrily, bringing himself up to his full height (very tall), "Mind you're own fucking business!"

"Well yer m'nd yer own!"

"Su-san just ignore him~" Great now even Tino was ganging up on him! This would never of happened when they were all living with him and he was in charge; he couldn't see why anyone would want to leave that.

"What are you doing?" Mathias spun round to see Norge and Aisu staring at him blankly with those annoyingly dead-panned faces.

"That dammed swede had locked us out!" The Dane gave the door an irritated kick, at the very moment Tino let out a loud moan,

"For obvious reasons I think," Norge took his hand, leading him away from the door, "come on, they'll be done in an hour or so..."

"An hour! They can keep that up for an hour!" Matthias stared at him unbelievingly.

After a while Matthias realised Aisu had left them, "hey where's your brother?" He gave Norge's leading hand a small tug, Norge ignored him. They were out of the building now, making their way towards the small cops near the back of the school.

"This was where Max saw Berwald and Tino..." Norge spoke slowly, leading Matthias up to the tall tree in the centre of the collection of trees.

"So?" The Dane leant against the tree lazily, running his free hand through Norge's hair absent-mindedly,

"I feel kind of guilty about this place..." He trailed off looking away from his boyfriend, "because I didn't say anything at the time, maybe some of this could have been avoided if I had..."

To Norge's surprise Matthias burst out laughing, pulling Norge against his chest, crushing them both together. "And what would you of said? I doubt anything would of made a bastard like that see sense," he kissed Norge gently, locking his hand in the other Scandinavian nation's hair so he couldn't pull away. "You've got nothing to feel guilty about..." Matthias assured him before going back for a deeper kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Despite the time that had occurred since the incident Francis and Arthur avoided being in a room alone together at all costs, though it seemed to the world like their behaviour towards hadn't changed at all.

"Got up the guts to ask anyone yet?" Francis whispered with smirk on his face, "or are you going sur vos propres?" _On your own? _

"Mind your own business!" Arthur snapped quickly, glaring at the table; which gave the Frenchman the message the answer was a 'no'.

"Because I reckon I ought to get a move on, I mean there's that nice girl at the front who smiles at me, she's been hinting for some time I should go to the dance with her..." He watched Arthur in an amused way, as his face went from white to red to pink. "Unless of course you've changed your mind?"

"No!" Arthur spoke so loudly the whole class spun round to look at him.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Kirkland?" The teacher asked, a baffled look on his face,

"No sir, sorry sir, won't happen again..." Arthur blushed even deeper, sinking low into his seat, grateful the teacher let it slip.

They were doing history again – This always irritated the nations when they heard something they didn't agree with or didn't think they'd done.

"During World War 2 it is rumoured that Germany the nation himself used to torture the countries he'd invaded..." The teacher continued,

"Not true" Francis muttered, "He was rather nice actually, it was his boss that used to do the torturing..." The Frenchman shivered, pulling back the cuffs of his shirt quickly to show Arthur the marks on his wrist that still hadn't faded, "it looks like country's bosses can hurt us too," Arthur barely got to see the red rings before the sleeves covered them again.

"All seemed lost in France, then hope emerged, the allies upon the insistence of the nation of England; snuck the French nation into Britain where he stayed till the land was reclaimed during the D-Day landings.

"S-snuck!" Arthur hissed, "it was a bloody rescue mission! Alfred almost woke up Hitler himself with all the noise he made, and don't even get me started on Russia!"

"Then you ungracefully knocked my door down, swore at me in the very words 'Come on you Snail sucking bastard!' And we were off. I still wonder what Germany and his boss' reactions were in the morning..." Francis sniggered. "But you were very hospitable during my stay..."

Arthur flushed a dark red, "well you'd just lost your country I did try to hold back a little till we got it back..."

Francis suddenly leant really close to Arthur's ear, "Merci~" He whispered, his breath tickling the Brit's ears. Arthur opened his mouth ready to snap something but then to his surprise couldn't think of anything.

"Boys!" The teacher bellowed across the room, "do you think you already know this!"

Francis and Arthur exchanged glances (No point in lying), "Yes sir" they nodded.

"So I expect you know every point of history like you were there then!" Their teacher continued, spluttering with sarcasm.

The two nations caught Jason's jerk out of the corner of their eyes, but chose to ignore it. They were about to reply 'of course they weren't' but a sudden scream changed everybody's attentions- it seemed to be coming from the classroom next door.

Despite the teacher's half hearted attempts to return them to their seats the room was soon empty, everyone from all the classes trying to gather round the doorway of the classroom that had produced the scream.

"Let me through!" Francis and Arthur looked over their shoulders; someone was pushing their way through the crowd, it looked a little like...

"Feliciano, what's wrong!" Ludwig's voice?

Indeed Feliciano was pushing his way _violently? _Through the crowd, he was clutching at his head, wincing, kicking down anyone who got in his way. "Romano!" He managed to get into the room; wisely the remaining students parted, except for Antonio who was already by Romano with a tissue to the Italian's ear, he looked up at the northern half looking fearful.

"Earthquake..." Feliciano clutched at his own head a little harder, "it was worse down in Romano's half though..." If Feliciano was calling his brother by his name in opposed to 'Onii-san' something must be wrong.

"Should we get him back to the room? There's blood pouring from his ear so I've covered it, but someone's going to notice soon..." Antonio was sat on the ground, clutching Romano to his chest, one hand wrapped round his middle to support him, the other holding the tissue in place.

Feliciano looked back over his shoulder; he could see Ludwig talking to the teacher, he'd be able to sort excuses.

"Feli, you and Romano can go back to your room," Ludwig approached Feliciano carefully – Now his worry was blowing over he was beginning to look incredibly dizzy and sick; Ludwig caught him before he fell to the floor.

With the help of Antonio, Ludwig managed to get both of the Italian brothers back to the dorm and into bed.

"We might as well stay off too..." Ludwig sighed, crouching down beside Feliciano's bed, clutching his hand supportively, "in case there are any after shocks or something. I heard Arthur and Francis in the hall, they'll send a letter instructing money and help to be sent, I'll do the same"

"me too" Antonio insisted, "I may not be as rich as you lot but I can still help."

"Don't leave me..." Romano suddenly turned in his sleep, his hands twitching around dangerously; Antonio flew to his side, gripping his hand tightly, "I'm here Lovi." But it didn't seem like Romano could hear him, "_fine go then!"_ Romano shouted, tightening his grip around Antonio's hand, tears rolling down his cheeks, "_it's not like I need any of you anyway!"_

_Romano kept a hold on his brother's hand when Austria, Hungary and Holy Roma appeared, he wouldn't let them hurt his brother. Holy Roma looked completely ecstatic his eyes fixed on Italy – who did his best to hide behind his older brother._

"_It's okay Ita-chan" Hungary held out her hand, smiling kindly, "Austria-San's nice, he won't be mean."_

_To Romano's horror he felt his brother move back into full view, studying the three in front of them; then slowly he felt the smaller hand slip from his own, letting his empty hand drop, while Italy ran towards Austria, Hungary and Holy Roma – He was laughing, and they were smiling down at him, it seemed like Romano had already been forgotten._

_He expected his brother to beckon him forward, but they were already walking away back towards Austria's large house. Romano ran behind, stumbling and tripping in his hurry to catch up. He was always running to catch up with his brother.  
_

_They left the door open for him but didn't wait for him to join them; they were all laughing and talking about how much fun this was all going to be..._

_For a while Romano worked hard in Austria's house, but he didn't have his brother's elegance; he kept knocking into things and breaking them, and Austria kept getting angry at him._

_In the end Austria called the tiny nation into his study; there was another man in there, a nation most likely._

"_Romano this is Spain, he's going to take care of you from now on," Austria ruffled a few papers on his desk, coldly motioning they should go._

"_Me and Italy?" Romano ignored the hand the other man was offering him,_

_Austria sighed, "not exactly, your brother will be staying here,"_

"_but you can't split us up, he needs me!" As Romano spoke these words he thought back over the last few weeks, this was untrue Italy didn't need him, it didn't even seem like his brother wanted him around._

_Romano clenched his fists, thick tears beginning to build up behind his eyes; Austria gave Spain an apologetic look, but it didn't even seem like the Spaniard had noticed; he quite simply looped his hands under Romano's arms, hoisting him into the air and onto his shoulders, "lets go home then Romano."_

_Home? Romano allowed his eyes to widen at the word, it sounded so real when Spain said it, it sounded like it was meant._

_But even that couldn't last. As soon as he saw how clumsy and lazy Romano was the little Italian became sure his boss hated him. He often heard him talking with Prussia and France when he snuck down to change the sheets after wetting the bed; "Ah! Romano's so much trouble, I wish I had Ita-chan instead, but Austria won't swap!"_

"_Can you blame him?" Prussia would shrug._

_Once France caught him peeking and followed him up to his room – Romano was a teenager by this point, but Spain still referred and spoke to him like he was still a chibi._

"_Romano?" France pushed the door open gently, "you shouldn't pay any attention to what Spain says, he's a little dense sometimes..."_

"_I'm not paying attention!" Romano snapped, burying his head in his pillow, "why should I care what that Spanish bastardo thinks! Of course he wants Nii-san, everybody does!" He screamed the last bit, no longer able to hide his tears._

"_Your a little like L'Angleterre you know..." France smiled sitting down next to him, "he's a little nation I used to take care of, but... well... He's at the rebellious stage at the moment... He's decided to become a pirate..." France realised he was off the point and returned quickly to Romano, "but what I'm saying is that if you were gone I bet Spain would miss you."_

_The door was suddenly opened, Spain blinked in at them; his eyes travelling from Romano's tearful face to France perched on the edge of his bed._

"_I heard shouting?" His eyes narrowed suddenly at France, "what did you do to him?" His voice was dangerously quiet, that look he was giving France was a look Romano had never seen before._

"_He didn't do anything you idiot!"Romano snapped before Spain had the chance to kill his friend; Spain's expression changed back to normal in the instant, looking as though his previous expression had never been there._

_France took this opportunity to slip out._

"_What is wrong?" Spain moved closer to Romano's bed, smiling all the while, though a hint of worry was there._

"_You really want my brother more than me?" Romano just let the words fall from his mouth. Spain __looked absolutely horrified, realisation dawning on him._

"_You heard that..." He sat down on the bed, pulling Romano's head to his chest before the younger nation had a chance to pull away. Romano was almost the same height as him now..._

"_Of course I don't want your brother more than you," he lifted Romano's head up to look at him, and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, his lips staying there possibly a little too long._

"_You promise?" Romano sniffed, pulling away before he could completely soak Spain's shirt._

"_I promise" Spain stroked his hair- being careful to avoid the sensitive curl. "This is your home not your brother's," Spain sighed deeply before speaking again, "and I only need one Italy, and I'm not going to evict someone from their home,"_

"_t-h-a-n-k-y-o-u..." Romano murmured,_

"_huh?"_

"_Thank you!" Romano shouted, before quietening to a whimper, the young teenager let his head rest on Spain's shoulder, his eyes slowly beginning to drift shut._

_When they woke up the next day they were both lying on the bed, asleep together._

"But then you went away again..." Romano sniffed, his fever rising drastically,

"I came back, I came back really soon, I didn't want to leave you on your own..." Antonio tried not to look at Ludwig- who he was sure was watching them. "I love you, I've always loved you; and before you call me a pedofile or something, it was a different love back then, that slowly evolved to this." He clambered onto the bed next to Romano, hugging him to his chest, "even if I leave, I'll always come back for you."


	26. Chapter 26

The Night before the party

The nations were all sitting around in the Nordic's dorm (They had insisted on hosting the next meeting).

Feliciano was jumping back to his feet the moment he sat down, unable to contain his excitement. Ludwig gave him a tug, holding him down next to him on the floor so the meeting could start without any more interruptions.

"I think it's important to start with what we know about the targets" Kiku produced a notebook and pen, looking round at the other expectantly, waiting for someone to reply, when no one did he spoke again, "Arthur-San, Spain-Kun, I know this might be painful but what can you tell us about them, then Norge-San we'll need your contribution too," he glanced at Antonio, "you can start."

Biting his bottom lip Antonio got to his feet, Romano kissed his hand reassuringly – He and Feliciano had recovered from the earthquake, they thanked Arthur, Francis, Ludwig and Antonio for their help. "I reckon he's one in denial, which only makes him more dangerous..." Antonio trailed off.

"Dangerous! You should of seen the state of Antonio, if he wasn't a nation that could of caused internal bleeding or something!"

The Spaniard shifted uncomfortably, "I propose that none of us should be on our own tommorow evening, we should stay with at least one other nation."

Kiku nodded, "Norge?" He turned to the Scandinavian country on his left,

"He's got loads of people on his side, even if they don't understand what they're doing; he's got a good appearance and background in school so most people love him, we can't be too blunt."

"Arthur, what about Jason, you're the only one that really knows anything about him?" Alfred spoke this time, nudging the Brit sitting next to him encouragingly.

"He's got a grudge against us all. This Max may be clever but he sounds vulnerable, Jason's good at taking advantage of others..." Arthur shivered, "though I doubt he's as unstable as Max, he won't do anything without thinking about it first."

The discussion continued for another half an hour or so before a few of the other nations began to get bored.

"I reckon we ought to have a sleepover seen as there's no lessons tommorow" Belle grinned, butting into Ludwig's highly detailed, highly boring health and safety procedures.

"We can't do that!" Raivis looked astonished, "you girls shouldn't be in a room with guys!"

"Oh come on" Eliza shrugged, "The only ones we'd consider a worry are you, Eduard and Aisu; are any of you going to attack us?"

Raivis opened his mouth only to have it shut again by Eduard and Aisu, "Just ignore him" Eduard insisted, laughing awkwardly, "besides he's got a crush on Seal-"

"You said you wouldn't tell!"

"What about us!" Arthur and Francis demanded at the same time, "we might do something, why are you so sure we won't!"

The three girls looked at them, then looked away giggling.

"Girls are weird" Arthur shrugged, losing interest in whatever they were giggling about.

"I suppose it would be okay..." Ludwig spoke slowly.

The moment the words had left his mouth a silent cheer went up through the room, as the other nations (apart from the Scandinavians) ran back to their dorms to get blankets and pillows.

"Sleepovers are fun, right Onii-san?" Feliciano smiled at his brother – They were on their way back to the Scandinavians' dorm, pillows and blankets bundled high in their arms. Romano grunted, he didn't look too thrilled; "it'll end up being one of those stupid things where the girls start giggling and half of us fall asleep within minuets,"

"I won't fall asleep" Feliciano vowed, "it'll be fun!"

Despite it being spring, the night air was still cold, making the need for blankets an essential for the night, plus it helped to have so much body heat in the room.

"So, what now?" Feliciano grinned round at the room once everyone had returned, "should we play a game?"

"How old are you again?" His brother asked him sarcasticly,

"Now, now Romano, Feliciano's just trying to keep us all entertained" Antonio sighed, smiling apologeticly at Feliciano; he looked back at Romano, only to realise his mistake. Romano looked oddly distant, staring hard at a fixed spot on the floor.

"Romano... I only want you to cheer up..." Antonio pulled him close, despite the resisting, "remember I love you, I do wish you wouldn't forget so often."

"Wah! Yaoi idea!" Eliza pulled out her sketch pad quickly, her eyes trained on Romano and Antonio.

Gilbert glared at her, pulling the pad out of her hands; "so your the one one's been drawing this stuff." He flicked through the book, then shut it abruptly- face burning red; "What is that!"

Eliza giggled nervously, "well you and Austria-San did look good together..."

"Don't even say that! Me and that prissy! You insult me!" Gilbert looked completely horror-stricken, "though I can see you've captured my smexiness well," he allowed himself to recover a little, "just a shame about the other... Though I think you did miss the particular size of something, would you like me to show you so you can correct your mistake?"

Vash smacked him round the back of the head, "do that and I will cut whatever it is off!"

"Your the one who shagged Lili in a cupboard!" Gilbert protested loudly; Vash looked livid, Lili blushed, and the other nations looked like they were trying not to of heard what had just been almost shouted.

"I mean you take her innocence in a cupboard after ordering us not to tell her anything, have you no shame?"

Vash suddenly leapt at the Prussian; the two fell the floor, kicking and punching at each other. Lili gave a small scream trying to lunge forward to pull the two off each other; one of the other nations held her back.

"It's best to just let them to sort it out" Belle shrugged, "we'll get someone to interfere if they start trying to kill each other."

The nations slowly began to move into more select friendship groups into more private corners for discussion.

"...So there I was, but he suddenly decided he wanted to be the guy!" Antonio wailed to Francis and Gilbert, "then we didn't even get anything done because Gilbert rushed into the room!"

"That's because you were trying to shag on _My _bed!" Gilbert protested,

"Romano put me there~" Antonio beamed, "we might of moved later. Francis you've got to admit that's unfair!"

Francis nodded thoughtfully, "I thought better of you Gilbert~"

"Why's everyone picking on me today!" The Prussian sulked, glaring at his friends, "What's up with you anyway, you seem really quiet?"

"Me!" Francis shook his head quickly at them, "I'm fine?"

Gilbert and Antonio exchanged looks.

"All this week pretty much you've been weird?" Antonio pointed out, "did something happen?"

"Did it involve Ihr Großbritannien?" _your Britain? _

Francis looked shifty, backing away from them a little to throw a look over the bed they were hiding behind – Arthur was sat on his own holding a rather interesting conversation with what looked like thin air.

"Do tell?" Antonio and Gilbert pulled him back, "if you don't we'll go and ask him instead..." That was something Francis really didn't want.

"Fine..." He drew in a deep breath, "I...I may of kissed him...After I'd pushed him down on a bed earlier that day..."

"And?"

"He pushed me away both times..." Francis closed his eyes, remembering what Arthur's lips had felt like on his own. "I don't know why I'm so desperate, it must be because I haven't slept with him, and I've slept with pretty much everybody else..."

"Or?" Antonio grinned, pressing further,

"What do you mean or?" Francis studied his friend's face in a puzzled way, Gilbert looked equally confused.

Antonio turned away shrugging; could it be that the country of amour's nation didn't actually know what real love was even after it had kicked him in the face... Twice.

"Who's he talking to?" Gilbert took advantage of the silence to change the subject, he was studying the Brit's conversation with interest,

"Fairies" Francis groaned, "or at least he thinks he is..."

"He might be lonely" Antonio prompted, trying again to create a spark in France; wasn't it usually Francis who was better at reading the atmosphere- He was the one that was meant to be useless at it.

"L'Angleterre doesn't get lonely, he hates others..."

"And your basing that on what he says right? Romano used to tell me he hated me all the time," The Spaniard flushed, smiling happily.

"Yeah, Eliza used to tell me that too...Sometimes I still think she hates me," he rubbed the back off his hair shiftily, but he was still smiling.

"Maybe your right..." Francis smiled a little, "I'll try apologising later then."

Arthur sighed, there weren't as many fairies here as there were in Britain, but they seemed friendly enough; one of them was sitting on his shoulder, happily chatting in his ear.

"Why aren't you talking to the other nations?" She asked, blinking round at the many others in the crowded room, Arthur seemed to be the only one on his own.

"I don't need to talk to any of them" Arthur huffed, "I prefer talking to you guys, you're good listeners, and you make me feel more relaxed; I'm always really stressed out around others..."

Arthur suddenly felt someone sit down next to him on the bed, reaching out a finger to pet one of the fairies.

"N-Norge?" Arthur blinked at the Nordic nation who was now sitting beside him.

"I've missed my own fairies too" he whispered, smiling a little as the she-fairy giggled at his touch, "I've got a troll at home five times bigger than a person, what about you?"

"I-I've got a mint bunny, unicorn, and loads of fairies and stuff..."

Was Norge just pulling his leg? But by the way the fairies were reacting to him he must be able to see them, and they excepted him well.

"I didn't know you could see them too?" Arthur shifted the fairy from his shoulder onto his finger,

"yeah, the others can't though, but they said they used too. I hear in your part of Europe the other nations don't believe you?"

Arthur shook his head sadly, "I wish they could..."

"So what are you two talking about?" Francis graced them with his presence- Immediately the fairies vanished into thin air in panic; Norge gave Francis a scowl before hopping off the bed to go back and join the other Scandinavians.

Arthur grunted, looking around for someone else he could beckon over; the atmosphere seemed awkward. The Frenchman suddenly gripped his arm, holding him down, forcing Arthur to meet his gaze.

"W-What is it you bastard!" The Brit stammered, trying to pull his arm away,

"L'Angleterre I'm really sorry about what happened last week..." Francis let the words rush out of his mouth, "I really am, I don't know what happened... I just..." He didn't want to have to tell Arthur it was probably because he was pretty much the only nation he hadn't slept with.

Arthur just stared at him, mouth ever so slightly open in surprise- he clearly hadn't been expecting an apology, especially from France.

The Frenchman began to find himself becoming shifty again – It was that look Arthur was giving him, one of those rare looks of surprise, fear or joy, Francis wanted to always be able to see that face; he wanted to hear Arthur scream his name.

"Francis?" Arthur snapped his fingers in front of Francis' face, the regular scowl returned, though a blush was tracing his cheeks.

Unable to stand it any longer Francis got to his feet turning quickly away, pushing past Romano and Feliciano who were leaning near the door; he left the room breathing quickly- face burning up.

He brought a hand to cover his mouth. This wasn't normal! He'd lusted after every country he'd met, slept with most of them, and flirted with any. He thought he'd been in love with Joan, but it was nothing compared to the helplessness he felt now.

"I can't be..." He muttered, rushing the back of his hand over his eyes to stop the tears before they left his eyes – They were salty, just like him. Carefully Francis licked the back of his hand, trying to lap up the taste.

"Francis?"

Dam! He'd followed him out. Why was he looking concerned!

His eyes trained on him with worry.

Could he see the tears?

"Are you crying?" Arthur peered closer, as Francis backed away- He didn't trust himself; he thought Jason was a monster, but he could see why he himself could be a threat too; he didn't want to hurt the other boy.

"Did I say something?" Arthur bit his lip, looking upset, glancing at the carpet, "if I did I'm really..." Francis watched him, feeling his lower body reacting more and more, just by the expressions the Brit was pulling. "I'm really..." Arthur tried again, he didn't seem able to get the words out. "I'msorry" he managed to slur, blushing furiously at his pride being dented, and all for a Frog.

All this time it looked like Francis was muttering something under his breath; looking hesitant Arthur stole forwards, craning his head so he was looking up at the boy ever so slightly taller than him, to see the words more clearly.

The reaction was like lightening, Arthur found himself pressed against the wall, with one of Francis' legs pressing against his groin.

"What are you doing!" Arthur struggled, panicking; the other boy pinned both of Arthur's arms to his side to keep him still and from resisting as he attacked his lips, letting the wonderful taste swim through his body again. He pressed harder against the Englishman's groin until with a gasp Arthur's mouth opened, allowing his tongue entry.

He pulled away, if only to let Arthur breath- preparing himself for the hail of abuse to come, but none did, Arthur didn't say anything.

"Mon cher..." Francis licked his own lips hesitantly, "Arthur... Je t'aime"


	27. Chapter 27

Arthur could only stare at Francis blankly; the words seemed unreal - Francis would never direct something like that at him...

Francis stared back expectantly, licking his lips rapidly, ignoring how red it was making them; Arthur's reaction was making him nervous; he didn't seem angry, he didn't seem to be feeling anything, he was blank.

"I can't take it back..." Francis closed his eyes, clenching his fists still either side of Arthur, "even if you asked me to I wouldn't be able to, please say something..."

Arthur opened his mouth, then closed it again. Distressed tears were rolling down Francis' cheeks; he dropped his arms to his side to allow Arthur to leave, "I'm sorry."

When the Brit didn't move Francis sighed, giving a small hopeful smile, "or is it that you feel the same?"

That spiked a reaction. Arthur seemed to snap out of his trance the moment those words were spoken his face went red, a glare stroking the features back into their usual angry look. "What on earth would make you think that!" With that Arthur pushed past him, throwing open the door back to the dorm, slamming it as quietly as he could behind him.

Rubbing his head slowly, Francis shook his head; most people would of taken that as a rejection, but coming from England so quickly could only mean one thing, he was in denial.

"This isn't over" Francis smiled, before lazily following Arthur into the dorm.

* * *

The next night was coming up quickly; the nations had gone back to their rooms to prepare. Some were a little nervous this might not work, the others were worried it would work too well; between them all there was an air of uncertainty.

"Are we really going to do this?" Alfred stared blankly at his war of independence uniform; talking about it was one thing, but now it was here he could only remember the pain and blood, the essence of war.

"Of course we are baka!" Arthur snapped, pulling his own uniform out of its box, he managed to contain his shudder, but he could feel excitement as well; the smell of sea salt, the feel of the wind rushing through your hair, knowing you were top of the world. He must have been grinning in a sadistic way because Francis called out to him in a rather snappy voice, "try not to kill anyone."

"Shut-up and leave me alone!" Arthur growled back; although he was excited he wasn't quite sure how he felt about letting the others see him in it, he'd just have to wait until the others had gone. But no body seemed to keen for any of the others to see them.

After a long silence Francis made a suggestion, "how about we all stand around in the bathroom, wait for someone to change and leave, then the next one can come out to do so,"

"Brilliant" Alfred agreed, rushing the others in through the bathroom door, "because I'm the hero I should change first," he slammed the door on their faces.

"Spoilt brat!" Arthur yelled through the door, going over to sit next to Matthew on the rim of the bath, "how you can put up with him I don't know?"

"Well he's is nice when he calms down a little" Matthew pointed out, "he's just a little over excited and nervous"

"As we all are" Francis smiled, giving the Brit a slightly nasty look; Arthur ignored him, he was still going to go last whatever.

After about fifteen minuets they heard Alfred call through the door, "I'm done and leaving," they then heard the door to the dorm closing behind him.

Matthew got to his feet to open the bathroom door, "I'll go next, see you guys later" he smiled, then the door was shut again, leaving Arthur and Francis alone in the room together.

The angry silence wasn't a common thing for them, silence just wasn't something they shared like that; if they were angry usually, they'd shout abuse at each other, but for now neither was saying anything. It didn't seem possible this silence could go on the full fifteen minuets it took Matthew to get changed, but before they knew it; "I'm done, see you later," then Francis was on his feet and gone.

"Dammed frog" Arthur hissed under his breath once he was sure Francis was occupied in the next room. Had he really hurt Francis that much last night? Come to think of it; he couldn't even remember what exactly had happened, he assumed he must of shouted something abusive then stormed off, but it was like being in a daze...

"You have the room to yourself" the heavy French accent shouted before slamming the door to the dormitory.

Arthur winced at the noise, pulling himself slowly into the empty room, peeling his clothes off as he went. He caressed the beautiful red silk that the uniform's cloak was made off, the old shirt, black boots and hat were lying next to the red, the eye patch draped on top of it.

He could smell the sea on that cloak; warm and salty, but there was something else as well; blood, thick warm, screaming blood.

With every piece of clouting put on he could hear the screams of the people he'd cut down, see the Spanish ships he had sunk to the depths of the sea.

The nervousness was beginning to wash away, his old senses sharpened and returning; everything suddenly seemed so vivid and alive, unrestricted by gentleman's manors - he was a pirate, he could do what he god dammed liked!

With a smirk on his face he left the room.

Some of the nations had already arrived, Arthur could see Gilbert dressed in full Teutonic knight armour, eyes glinting dangerously at anyone who passed by – He had once been one of the terrors of Europe when he was under the Holy Roman Empire- born for fighting. Eliza was stood near him; metal low chest plate with a loose raged skirt and tights, a white shirt that covered only her arms and wrapped round her neck, leaving her cleavage open; wild brown hair framing her face.

Antonio and Romano were in another corner – Even Romano looked a little frightened of Antonio; the old pirating clothes were on him, the scarlet cap resting over his hair, above a pair of moonlit green eyes, his scythe resting in one hand.

Romano was just dressed in his world war two uniform, not as exciting as Antonio's, but the implacable scent of death still clung to the dirty brown materiel.

Arthur gathered that Alfred, Matthew and Francis must be hidden in the crowd somewhere as well, but he didn't give a shit.

He strolled casually into the room, gladly aware that the music playing above everyone's heads gave a jump when he entered, people flew backwards as if by instinct to get away from him- just as he liked it.

Now all he needed to do was find Jason, then he'd teach him what a nation was; of course he'd try not to kill him, but he couldn't promise everything. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered a plan that Japan and America had put together, something to do with a strategy to get them on their own... Oh well, what did he care about their plan anyway.

Licking his lips greedily, his thumbs began to twitch as he searched through the parting crowds. He'd find him all right, make him pay.

"Arthur!" Francis pushed his way through the clump of people to pull the ex-pirate aside; he too was looking gracefully menacing, dressed in light blue from head to ankle, black boots on his feet like Arthur's, a blue hat balanced on his head, with a light ribbon to hold his long hair up.

Arthur was about to snap a reply but the music from the dj suddenly picked up, cutting him off.  
"Care to dance?" Francis asked, not waiting for a reply as he pulled Arthur into his arms. Almost naturally, the Brit felt himself dancing in step to Francis' movements - He didn't want to, he wanted to stamp on his feet, but he couldn't deny the music.

"I told you that you could dance" Francis smirked, taking in the old atire the Arthur had pulled out of the box; Daringly he let his hands slip from Arthur's waist to his but, unfortunatly the music had just stopped, so whatever hypnotism Arthur had been under was broken.

"FUCK!" Arthur yelled, kneeing him hard between the legs, leaping back to admire his leg work; Francis glared up at Arthur's sadisticly happy face; Francis gripped at his shoulders,

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea, you're going to scare the life out of people!"

"Good!" Arthur hissed, knocking Francis off him, emerald eyes on fire with sadistic excitement, "I'm going to find him, and I'm going to make him scream, I want to see his blood all over the floor!"

"L'Angleterre..." Francis spoke in an undertone, doing his best to force Arthur out of the room without looking at him too much, "you can't take part in this, that uniform will drive you mad, it reeks of blood!"

Arthur suddenly bit down hard on his own finger, drawing the scarlet liqued from his own body; smiling happily he began to lick it clean, at least giving Francis some time to push him through the doors to the hall, away from where all the people were gathered.

"Before you arrived Spain was making them shiver, but when you came even he went pale, after all remember what you did to him while you were dressed like this!"

"Fuck off!" Arthur suddenly kicked him, looping his leg around the Frenchman's knee, tripping him to the ground, "I'm going to find Jason, you'll see, then I'll kill Max too, and his friends, hey when I've finished with the school I'll come after you guys as well!" Arthur burst into fits of manic laughter.

Francis quickly scrambled to his feet, trying once more to reason with the nation that was suddenly beyond all control. "You can't kill anyone, remember the plan!"

"Screw the plan, I can kill them, I don't even need a sword; I'll ring their necks with my bare hands!"

"You can't!"

"Try and stop me!" The Brit spat at him before knocking him aside so he could get past. Francis needed to go and find the others _**now**_.

"You can't be serious!" Ludwig glanced around nervously- he along with Alfred and Canada had never actually seen Arthur as a pirate, but he'd heard the stories.

"You think I'd make something like that up!" Francis shouted in exasperation, "this was a bad idea, a really bad idea!" He began pacing.

The nations had managed to get into an empty classroom- Antonio and Prussia had been left to keep an eye on the crazy Brit, though they weren't quite sure what to do if he really did go for someone.

"If we can get him out then I can keep him out of the way while the rest of you go ahead with the plan okay?"

"But then Francis will miss all the fun..." Feliciano gave his arm a tug, Francis smiled kindly at him,

"I know, but we don't want anything to happen do we..."

Feliciano shook his head, clinging to Ludwig's arm instead, "he is really scary" he agreed.

There was a sudden scream that sounded from the hall; exchanging wild glances the nations hared it into the hall, trying to spot the source of the trouble. But it was just a girl who'd just been asked out to the dance by some boy she liked.

"False alarm" Vash sighed, turning round, the he froze, one by one the others froze behind him; Max and Jason had just entered the room, dressed in some sort of ridiculous get up of black cloaks and silk shirts etc.

"You guys have got to leave!" Ludwig hurried forward to them, checking over his shoulder to see if Arthur was in sight.

"What?" Max and Jason exchanged odd glances,

"You really need to go," Matthew came level with Ludwig, motioning for the others to get here quicker.

When they boys spotted Francis, Vash and Lili in the crowd, they realised who they were talking too.

"We don't take orders from you" Max sneered,

"Yeah, where's the other, remember the pathetic blond slut!" Jason smirked,

"You mean me right?"

Jason and Max spun round on the spot, coming face to face with one emerald eye, sparking with fury, the other covered by a sheet black eye patch. The nations pressed down on their heels ready to pull the two boys back, but Arthur was already there, both boys went sprawling to the floor. The Brit rested his foot on Jason's chest, pushing down hard. A few people had stopped socialising or dancing and were staring in their direction.

"Try and scare me now" Arthur grinned, bending low over Jason, grinding the boot into his ribs, hearing a satisfied click he must of at least bruised some of them, he only needed to keep the pressure up. Jason yelled out in pain, trying to shout something about telling teachers.

"Going to tell a teacher are you? Maybe I should tell them what you did to me first, that will justify what I'm doing I think; beginning to regret it yet?"

Max recovered himself and charged head long at Arthur, only to run throat first into his waiting hand. The cold fingers locked tightly around his throat, "I recommend you stay out of this!" Arthur hissed, dropping him to the ground, gasping and choking.

"Stop it!" Francis looped both arms under Arthur's arms, knocking the hat off his head; as the small piece of clouting was lost Arthur jutted, eyes widening a little, though the mad anger was still there.

Using all of his strength Francis pulled Arthur from the room, dragging him through the hall, and into the dorm.

"Let me go!" Arthur began cursing the moment he recovered from the hat loss, "w-what are you doing!"

Francis was pulling the eye patch off him, then the cloak and boots, trying to avoid Arthur's attempted bashes and snapping teeth.

"I'll kill you French bastard!" Arthur practically screamed, almost managing to pull free; Francis pulled him forward by the scruff of his shirt, forcing him down on his bed, straddling his waist in an attempt to hold him still while he pulled off the rest of red clouting; leaving Arthur in a thin white shirt and dark trousers.

"What..." The Brit blinked confusedly, looking round at all the clothes that had been thrown away as far as possible, then back up to Francis, unsure quite what to think.

"Glad to have you back" Francis sighed, thankfully getting off him.

Sitting up slowly, Arthur tried to remember what exactly had happened from the moment he left this room, it was a little blurry but he could just about paste it together.

"What have I done!" He looked horror-stricken, "I didn't kill him did I?"

Francis shook his head, eyes trained on Arthur's face, "a few bruised ribs I think, but that's it"

"Thank God," he sighed with relief, finally noticing Francis staring at him; "what?" He sounded confused, too tired to be angry, and not a good enough reason to try.

"I don't see that facial expression often on you" Francis chuckled, "I've seen you smile now, I've seen you cry, I've even seen you in distress..." Francis moved swiftly across the bed to plant Arthur's arms against the back board of the bed, resting his knee in between Arthur's legs, pressing down ever so softly.

The anger had returned, "what are you doing, get off of me!" Arthur tried snapping, this usually worked...

Francis ignored him, applying a little more pressure to the place in between Arthur's legs, leaning forward to trail his tongue along Arthur's jaw.

"Francis..." Arthur sounded a little uncertain now, "this has gone far enough..."

"How ever did you go so long without losing your virtue before?" Francis smirked, forcing Arthur to stand a little so he could get his knee into a better position.

"W-what do you mean?" Arthur spluttered, wincing as Francis gave a particularity hard thrust with his leg,

"you may not know it, but you're so vulnerable, a little island like you..." Francis sniggered.

Arthur growled furiously, "let me go you pervert!"

"No!" Francis suddenly hissed, pulling Arthur level with him, "I don't care if you don't want this back, you are driving me crazy, do you get that!"

Skilfully removing the ribbon from his hair with one hand, while the other held both of the Brit's other hands, he tied the ribbon tightly around the Englishman's writs, pulling out another from the draw beside his bed to tie them to the post of the bed.

"Only so they don't get in the way" he explained, slowly unpicking the buttons on Arthur's shirt, running his tongue across every piece of skin reviled; Arthur gave a small wimpier of distress, struggling against his bonds, succeeding in only arching his body into Francis' waiting hands.


	28. Chapter 28

"Come on Arthur..." Francis lifted his head to Arthur's again, caressing his jaw line, "tell you what..." Francis grinned, reaching one hand down the front of Arthur's trousers, "when you want me to stop, just tell me to stop okay?"

"But you wouldn't" Arthur growled, tensing when Francis' hand began tracing the outline of his member through the boxer shorts.

"You know what to say" Francis smirked, grabbing the quickly hardening part of Arthur's body, moving in to the kill, Arthur's mouth was already open in shock, so he didn't have to force his tongue. Timidly, and ever so slowly, he felt the British tongue starting to work with his own.

The only resistance was he constant struggle against the bonds that held him.

"I'll cut you free in a moment mon cher" Francis winked, slipping Arthur's trousers off his legs, tossing them lazily to the floor.

"You have grown since I last saw it" The Frenchman observed, stroking his hand over the front of the erect boxers, bending down to lick through the perfectly white boxers.

Trying to cross his legs over to hide himself, Arthur protested to Francis' previous statement, "I looked like a four year old, pervert!"

"And you'd wet the bed?" Francis could see the pre-cum seeping through the shorts, "some things never change..."

"no, and neither do your perverted tendencies!"

Francis pulled a fake look of hurt, slipping a long fingered hand inside the boxers to expose the erection, wiping the pre-cum away with his forefinger; "you wound me Arthur. I'm beginning to see why it has taken you so long now, if you insult everyone who's about to make love to you,"

"stop being so sappy Frog!" Arthur blushed, glancing up at the bonds in hope – Reluctantly Francis un-knotted them with his free hand, while pumping the other ever so slowly along the member, stopping teasingly near the tip before sliding his hand back down.

"Dam!" The moment Arthur's hands were free they immediately tried to get to the erection, unable to bare the movements Francis was performing that was causing rushes to his brain. The Frenchman batted them away, "don't interrupt the experts" he smirked, finally running his thumb along the slit- encouraged by the audible gasp, Francis allowed his mouth the bend down low enough to enclose round the penis, circling his tongue around the rim with expert persuasion; he could feel Arthur's hands hooked in his hair, hear the small whimpers of stubborn pleasure.

"Just get on with it!" The Brit spoke in a small but firm voice, this was driving him crazy; did Francis enjoy torturing him! ….Well, truthfully, yes.

"So impatient mon petit lapin" Francis sighed, reaching into his draw again to retrieve a tube of something; he squirted the substance onto his fingers, careful to let Arthur see what he was doing, this might be the point where the slightly younger nation might start to panic.

"What are you doing?" Arthur tensed a little, closing his legs up, a pained look in his eyes, "is it going to sting?"

What had Jason been using with him!

"It's lube, it doesn't sting but it might hurt a little when I put my fingers in, though that's just to make sure there's room so it won't hurt," Francis kissed him softly, slipping the first finger in. Arthur emitted a small cry; the Frenchman held him tighter, kissing his neck soothingly, making sure the whimpers had stopped before he inserted the second finger.

"Francis!"

France wasn't quite sure if that was an orgasm or a cry of pain; Arthur looked so tough when they stood apart, but in Francis' arms he felt fragile, like the slightest movement might break him.

"L'Angleterre?" He glanced up from the neck to meet Arthur's gaze; but the Brit's eyes were tightly closed.

"I didn't say stop" Arthur mumbled, still keeping his eyes tightly closed, "just let me adjust..." He opened them again, looking into Francis' blue ones – The bright green was glowing, but not with rage like it had been doing about half an hour ago, but something foreign that didn't seem to belong to England at all.

Without thinking Francis instinctively pressed the third and final finger into Arthur's body. With a hiss the Englishman arched into him, clutching tightly to his shoulders for support. Francis couldn't bare the thought Arthur wasn't enjoying this...

With expert precision he thrusted his fingers into Arthur's prostate, earning an appreciative moan, desperate for more Francis began to thrust his fingers faster and faster, making sure to spread his fingers as he came down again and again on the same spot.

"Francis!~" This time there was no mistaking the way Arthur cried his name, it sounded so wonderful on his lips, beautiful...

The Frenchman forced their lips together, allowing the Brit a small moment of dominance between the tongues before his pride got the better of him.

"I'm going to try it now" Francis warned, slipping his fingers from inside the quivering boy beneath him. He quickly undid his own trousers and boxers, throwing them onto the floor to join Arthur's clothes. "Ready?"

Biting his bottom lip Arthur nodded, his eyes trailing after Francis' every movement as the delicate French hands spread his legs carefully. There was a small shot down his spine as Francis finally entered him.

"Dammed Bastard!~" Arthur clutched at the Frenchman's neck to support himself, aware how careful Francis was being to insure Arthur was comfortable before he did anything. "I'm not a china teapot!" Arthur snapped irritably, kissing Francis of his own accord, trying to get the other to move!

Thankfully Francis got the message, he began to move his hips, slowly at first before increasing the pace; faster and faster.

"Shit~" Arthur moaned, clinging to the bedsheets with white knuckles – Francis was coming at him so fast he could feel himself literally being pushed backwards by the force.

"Do you always swear in orgasms?" Francis smirked, if possible beginning to rut harder, pumping along Arthur's length with his hand in every movement.

"Frog!" Arthur spat, only to proceed the insult with a wavering whimper of pleasure; "I can't hold on any longer!~" Arthur cried, snapping at his lip with his sharp teeth. With care Francis prised his lip away from the Brit's own fangs. "First scream my name" Francis ordered softly,

"what! Are you mental, I'll just go anyway!"

"Yeah, well I won't stop, unlike you English I could keep going all night..." His positioned himself so he was hitting the prostate over and over again.

"Bastard!~" The Brit was straining with the pressure to keep his mouth shut, tightening his legs in for automatic defence. He may of managed it too, if France hadn't suddenly yanked his legs apart again, and thrust so hard against that spot that Arthur was driven right down into his pillow.

"Francis!~" England cried, tears streaming down his face as he let the words leave him, an explosion of cum splattering over his and Francis' stomachs; he was faintly aware of Francis releasing the same substance into him a few seconds later.

They both lay on the bed panting, trying to catch their breath back. Neither had to say anything; Francis rolled over and wrapped his arms around Arthur, pulling him close to his bare chest.

"I love you" he whispered,

"Je t'aime" Arthur smiled, his breathing easing as he settled into a comfortable deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile the operation in the main hall was still going on; Arthur's actions had helped to start the scare, but it was for the best he wasn't here while in a pirate state.

"See you later Matty-chan" Alfred called affectionately as he ran off to join Antonio, Kiku, Ludwig and Prussia's group. Matthew was in a group with the two Italy brothers, Belgium, Finland and Iceland- They were the group intended to move in first.

"Why are we in the first group!" Romano demanded, kicking Tino for good measure,

"B'cause yer lot d'n't look as to'gh," a sudden menacing figure towered over Romano, shooting him a dark eyed look under his glasses.

"Wah!" Romano shot behind his brother's back, shaking with fear.

"We're not that weak..." Tino looked down at his old uniform from when he was in an alliance with Sweden before Russia had taken him; he fiddled with the top button uncertainly.

"course yer not" Berwald smiled, bending to kiss Tino's head, "we j'st need som'one to go first," he flashed Tino a quick look, the smile spreading, "afterwards we're going to 'ave to lock Matth'as 'nd the others out for a bit. Missed tha' uniform," he turned to go back to join his group with Lithuania, Poland, Hungary and the remaining Scandinavian countries.

"So what are Raivis and Eduard doing for this?" Feliks glanced around, looking for the other two Baltic nations,

"They're not so keen on war so don't really have any experience to scare anyone with..." Toris explained, "they said they'd keep an eye on Francis and Arthur's dormitory to see that Arthur doesn't leave,"

"And Vash and Lili," those two were also missing from the room,

"They're neutral remember" Norge told him, motioning them with his finger to follow him down the hall – The groups were meant to be getting into their positions.

"What if this back fires on us..." Matthew looked nervously at their target, "I hope my old country instincts kick in quick other whys I'm going to be too nervous to approach them..."

"I think Kiku said he'd give us some sort of nudge," Aisu licked his lips in anticipation, seeing if he could spot Kiku anywhere in the crowd.

"What sort of nudge?" The words had barely left Feliciano's mouth when a total black out rushed through the building, only to flick on again quickly, before speeding off again; there were panicked screams from some of the girls, but the nations knew exactly who they were meant to be heading for.

There movements almost seemed fluent, not having to think about what their next move should be.

"Ciao Bastardo!" Romano let his fist slide along Jason's face in the flash between the darkness.

"male alle persone" _Hurting people _Feliciano danced through the middle of them, in the dark, being sure to brush against their clouthes.

"nous en avons assez!" _we have had enough! _Matthew pushed them apart from each other,

"Ilkeät ihmiset!" _Mean people! _Tino grabbed one pushing him through one of the passages,

"Sammála" _Agreed _Aisu pushed the other after him,

"Bonne chance" _Good luck_ Belle's voice was the last they heard before the door was slammed. Their job was done- now they needed to disperce before the teachers came down to see what was going on, or worse still they might manage to fix the brokern lighting that either Kiku or Alfred must of smashed.

"What's going on!" Jason tried to feel his way back to the door that had been slammed shut in their faces.

"It's got to be them, even I didn't speak some of those languages..." Max turned around to get a better look at what was down the hall.

He heard the axe before he saw it- the weapon came down dangerously close to his right ear, cutting a few thin strands of his hair, letting them flutter to the floor. Instantly the two boys sprang backwards into somebody leering over them.

"Rädd ännu?" _Scared yet? _It sounded like Swedish._  
_

They leapt forwards again, the lights flicking on just in time for them to catch sight of Toris and Feliks dart apart from each other and slam into them on both sides.

"dranie!" Feliks drove Jason to the ground, Toris kicked Max after him,

"Jums bus atsisveikino šį!" _You will regret this! _

"Ez Liechtenstein!" _This is for Liechtenstein! _A heavy foot came down on Max's back, digging their heel in,

"Get off!" Max managed to mutter,

"Bite engem!" _Bite me! _Was the reply._  
_

Norge was the last to dash in on them; he quite simply leant low over them and whispered, "Å ha det gøy?" _Having fun? _

Before he vanished into the darkness along with the others.

"Let's get back to the hall with the other students," Max quickly scampered off Jason and hurried to the doors, tugging hard; "they're locked!" He exclaimed in panic, looking back to where he assumed Jason was.

"We'll get them back later, they can't kill us..." Jason trailed off suddenly, could they kill them? After all they couldn't really be arrested for it, and none of the nations would go to war against each other over somebody they hated.

Quickly Jason got to his own feet and began tugging on the handles.

"It is locked you know."

A fuse sparked suddenly, lighting the whole room in a shower of sparks. Slowly the two boys turned, fixing their eyes in the direction of the strong American accent.

Regaining himself a little Jason opened his mouth, "where are the English and French fuckers then!" He spat, smirking a little, "still scared of me are they?"

Alfred pulled a face, "I don't even want to think about what they're doing."

The lights flashed off again.

"Hola," the voice sounded so close that Jason tried to jerk backwards, but a firm hand held him in place; there was something else as well- cold and sharp. "Cuidado o yo podría hacer daño," _Careful or I might just hurt you _The Spanish rang out closer to Max than Jason, taunting and sadistic.

"Kein Weg bin ich dran!" _No way, it's my turn! _German this time.

Jason and Max felt the Spaniard pull away from them, taking the sharp object with him.

Two pairs of eyes glinted at them through the darkness; the lights flicked on to reveal Ludwig and Gilbert, just long enough to take in the expressions; one of cold fury, the other of raging madness.

"Vielleicht sollten wir sie doch töten" _Maybe we should kill them after all _Prussia muttered, running his nails along the side of Jason's face. The boy yelled out in shock as a thin trail of blood heated his cheek.

"Vielleicht..." _Maybe... _Ludwig secured a vice like grip around Jason's throat, "Ich glaube, ich würde es genießen" _I think I would enjoy it _

Jason squirmed and cried more, his voice box being cut off by the German's grip. "Aber..." _But_ Ludwig let him drop, "Wir sagten wir würden nicht" _We did say we wouldn't_

"Du bist kein Spaß" _You're no fun _Gilbert sighed, pulling Max's arm out and biting it hard before pulling back.

"まだ行わ"_Not done yet _Kiku's voice rang like music in comparison to the others, but the darkness in it was still enough to terrify the cowering students. A blade rested over Max's neck, "私は一人ではない"_And I am not alone_.

Jason felt a barrel pressed forcefully against his temple, "feeling guilty yet?" There was the sound of a gun clicking. The first thoughts Jason had were how had the nation managed to get the gun into school!

"答えを待って"A voice near Max's ear hissed,

"What?" Jason asked, his voice smaller than usual,

"He said: Waiting for an answer," Alfred shifted the gun into a better position, "or would you like to be killed where you stand? I know a great number of willing nations who will help us."

"We're sorry!" Max bursted out before Jason had a chance to speak, "I'll transfer schools, I won't ever do anything like this ever again!"

"Ho ancora voglia di ucciderlo" _I __still want to kill him _By the sounds of it the other nations had joined them; an Italian voice hooked onto Max's ear, "Quello che ha fatto è stato imperdonabile"

"What they both have done is unforgivable" Alfred agreed, pushing the older Italian twin back to the rest of the crowd.

"Well Jason, we're still waiting for your reply?" The question suddenly rang out in twelve different languages after Alfred had spoken, belonging to the voices of sixteen angry nations, that seemed to be closing in a little tighter.

"You're doing just what I always said you did! Picking on the weak!" Jason yelled, hoping somebody would hear them through the thick doors leading to the main hall.

"I don't agree with him, you can let me go!" Max begged, struggling to get as far away from Jason as he could, without slicing himself on Kiku's sword.

"We're picking on the weak?" Matthew rested his hand on Alfred's to hold the gun hand steady, "so what have you been doing?"

"It's hardly taking advantage, you guys are nations you can't really be hurt!" Jason growled, staring defiantly down the barrel.

"I'm sorry!" Max cried again, throwing himself to the floor, where one of the other nations kicked him.

"Unfortunately we won't kill you, means too much paper work with the bosses; but we won't let you forget this either!" Alfred's voice turned to a snarl – In one swift motion dropping the gun and snatching a knife from Matthew's open palm, where it lay waiting, Kiku positioned his sword. Their screams ripped through the halls.

"I'd be careful who you told about this" Matthew whispered, as the nations abandoned them on the floor,

"remember what you did to us, I wonder which would get who into more trouble? Besides what's it going to do to us?" Alfred laughed heartlessly.

The lights seemed to flick on the moment they left the hall.

**_Authors note: I know this sounds a little cruel. But these guys have killed loads in battle; just injuring these two must be a forgivness to them._**


	29. Chapter 29

"It went really well, you guys should have been there!" Feliks grinned excitedly, bouncing on the bed next to Toris; "I can't believe you all voluntary missed it!"

"I have a policy to up hold whatever the situation" Vash sniffed, though he did look heavily disappointed at having missed out.

"You should of heard what we had to listen too!" Raivis flushed, "lets just say I won't be hanging outside a room with England and France in for a while to come,"

"Not just a room, I'm scared to go anywhere near them" Eduard shook in bed, "the Western Europeans truly do amaze me..."

"Ewww! You heard all that! Don't come near me perverts!" Feliks giggled, turning his attention to Toris who was trying to get to sleep. "You can't go to sleep Toris~" Feliks rolled on top of him, sticking his hand down the front of the Lithuanian's trousers.

"Feliks!" Feliks suddenly found himself on the floor, looking up at Toris- who was bright red in the face, "not while there are other people in the room!"

"Agreed!" Vash growled, a warning tone in his voice, "otherwise you two can sleep in separate beds!"

Feliks stuck his tongue out, climbing back into bed, pulling Toris close to him into a close hug, "goodnight Liet,"

"night Feliks."

* * *

Matthew elbowed Alfred as they snuck quietly into the dorm, "look," he pointed at Francis' bed. Alfred looked, opened his mouth wide, then spluttered with suppressed laughter. "Just knew they'd do it one day; at least they did it in the right bed..."

Alfred snaked his hand down to rest over Matthew's crotch, "now, about what I said earlier..." Matthew felt himself pushed silently down onto the American's bed, "I really do love this uniform..."

"But they're asleep" Matthew whispered, knowing his reaction was clear through the trousers.

"We'll be quiet" Alfred assured him, pressing their lips together as he pulled the tight black trousers down along with the boxers, with an added remark, "you can keep the jacket on, I like it on."

He felt Matthew's hands cautiously beginning to move over the buckles on his old blue jacket. "Yours on the other hand, is really difficult to get off" he muttered, tripping his fingers over the delicate gold coloured buttons. Alfred helped him out, before unbuckling his trousers and pulling a tube of lube from his trouser pocket.

Matthew held back a groan as Alfred's first finger pushed into him – He only just managed to hold himself together as the next two fingers were inserted.

"You can make a bit of noise Matty~" Alfred teased, rubbing his Prostate with the tips of his fingers,

"I can't!" Matthew gasped, tears pouring from his eyes with the effort,

"We'll see about that..." Alfred retracted his fingers, turning Matthew into the bed, pulling his rear up to meet Alfred's erected member; pushing himself in and out while pumping Matthew's penis with all his might.

Unable to hold back Matthew began panting, clinging to the sheets of the bed so he wasn't pushed into the wooden head.

"Go on Matty~" Alfred stopped pumping, squeezing tightly, letting his thumb stroke the tip, thrusting into Matthew's Prostate with all his might.

"Alfred!~" Matthew screamed, cum exploding over the sheets, feeling Alfred go off inside him. They fell down together, unaware off the other two having been awoken by the scream.

"What in hell are you doing!" Arthur's sharp voice cut across the room, "please don't be doing what I think you're doing!"

"You mean what you and Francis were doing a few hours ago?" Even though Alfred couldn't see Arthur in the dark he was sure the Brit was flushing with anger and embarrassment. "Mind your own fucking business!"

Arthur felt himself being silenced with a graceful kiss, being pulled back down to the pillows. "Rest mon cher..." Francis whispered, rubbing the Englishman's rear, "you'll only make it more painful in the morning..."

Arthur muttered something in audible, his face heating at whatever it was he was saying,

"Hmm?" Francis smirked, though he thought he'd heard right,

"I said go to sleep you dammed frog, and you two finish up!" He directed the last part at Alfred and Matthew.

Francis waited a while before letting Arthur snuggle up to his chest, "I enjoyed it too mon amour" he smiled, closing his own eyes in satisfaction.

* * *

"You really did look like you were about to kill him..." Antonio ruffled Romano's hair lovingly, attempting a grab at the curl; but his hand was swatted away in mid swipe.

"I would of done too" the Italian growled, "sick bastards!"

"Is Romano just mad because we haven't slept together yet?" Antonio spoke in such an innocent voice it was hard to imagine it had come from the nation Romano had grown up with. He stared at Antonio with wide shocked eyes, processing what he'd said, then he turned bright red, knocking the Spaniard round the head, "of course not Bastardo!"

"We're going home tommorow, maybe you could sleep round my place?" Antonio offered; there was a paused, Romano shrugged,

"I guess so..." He shook his head quickly, "only because Feliciano said he was inviting Potato-Bastard round!"

"Do we have to come back after the holidays?" Feliciano clung to Kiku and Ludwig's arms with a pleading look on his face.

"Of course," Gilbert caught up with them, "didn't the bosses tell you, we have to spend the next hundred years in education,"

"Wah!" Feliciano burst into tears – Ludwig hit his brother while Kiku comforted the sobbing Italian,

"I think we only need to come back for one more term then it's over" Kiku smiled, patting Feliciano's back, he was never very good at the whole comforting thing.

Gilbert rubbed his bashed head, shooting a glare at his brother, "well I agree with Ita-chan, I can't wait to be shot of school, I reckon we ought to propose a ban of schools!"

Ludwig hit him again, "blöd!" _Stupid! _"We need education to help our countries expand!"

"I was only joking west. You can be such a tight arse sometimes!"

Sensing a fight, Kiku pulled Ludwig away with him and Feliciano muttering something about leaving matters alone.

* * *

The morning came, along with a vast collection of cars and buses to take the students home for the holidays.

The limos for the nation were stood right outside the gates doing their best to look like part of the scenery.

"Come on them Lovi~" Antonio pulled Romano's arm towards his boss' limo, "unless you want to stay with your brother and Germany?"

"I'm coming already!" Romano snapped, hurrying towards the limo.

Ludwig and Feliciano were getting into the German limo quickly, before to many looks could be sent their way. Both were grateful that the windows and driver's window were shadowed, and the floor seemed soft enough.

Arthur turned to get into his own limo, only to have a hand seize his arm, pulling him back, away from the door.

"We have some national business to discuss immediately" Francis muttered to the driver in passing, "please make his excuses, he may be gone a few days."

Before Arthur knew it he had been thrown into Francis' limo, pressed down onto one of the seats, and now had a Frenchman on top of him, lips moving against his own; he stopped just long enough to call through to the driver; "home!"

* * *

"May I ask what that is?" The limo driver glanced down at the small bag in Alfred's hand,

"No" Alfred replied, smirking cheekily, forcing Matthew into the limo in front of him.

When the door was shut, and they were sure the limo driver couldn't hear them, Matthew spoke.

"Did you really have to keep them?" He tried to look away from the bag, looking a little sick.

"Trophies of war, besides I only took one eye from each."

_**Finished**_


	30. Sequel?

Just a notice to everyone. I am writing a sequel to Gakuen Hetalia, hopefully to be released soon. I am already on Chapter 12 but if anyone has any ideas they'd like to suggest please do tell me what they are.

Pairings will be the same with a few extra ones added, but don't think that will necessarily mean things are running smoothly for them.

FrUk of course will be the main pairing, followed by Spamaro, Gerita, UsCan, and the others.

New pairings: RusBel, Dutchbel and possibly others depending on what hits me~


End file.
